J'ai sauvé un ange
by Eilowny
Summary: UA, slash HarryDray. La vie de Harry, écrivain célèbre et Draco, mangemort, bascule lorsqu’un accident de voiture précipite leur rencontre. J’ai sauvé un ange dixit Draco. Mais l’ange Anderson a des ailes noires…
1. Les rives du souvenir

**Disclaimer**** :** Je le dis une fois pour toute, rien à moi, tout est à J. K. Rowling. Mais… j'irais voler bien Harry et Draco prochainement… Qui vient avec moi ? * yeux suppliants *

**Auteur :** Eilowny et…. en très agréable traductrice/collaboratrice, my sis' sylvanus snape (aka syl' pour les intimes). ^_^ 

**Titre :** J'ai sauvé un ange.

**Résum :** UA, slash Harry/Dray. La vie de Harry, écrivain célèbre et Draco, mangemort, bascule lorsqu'un accident de voiture précipite leur rencontre. J'ai sauvé un ange dixit Draco. Mais l'ange Anderson a des ailes noires…

**Infos générales :** Romance, générale, un brin d'action,… G pour ce chapitre. Aucun spoiler particulier.

**Notes :** Ceci est mon deuxième slash Harry/Daco. Je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de la série française _« Joséphine »_ (lundi soir en famille ^_^°) pour un ou deux trucs et de rien d'autres. 

Toute ressemblance avec des faits réels ou avec une autre fiction serait fortuite. D'avance, mes excuses si c'est le cas. 

Je suis également désolée d'écrire Draco avec un c mais j'ai commencé comme cela et c'est devenu une habitude en tapant. 

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** les rives du souvenirs

_« Les ailes du paradoxe »_ se classait, pour la 16ème semaine consécutive, meilleure vente de livre pour adulte et ceci dans toute la Grande Bretagne. Harry sourit en regardant le résultat dans son quotidien préféré. Il éprouvait un sentiment très fort de fierté et d'égocentrisme qui accompagnait souvent ce genre de situation très avantageuse. 

            Harry avait réellement de quoi être fier car il était lui-même l'auteur de ce bouquin, phénomène international incontesté. Avec son « papillon », le jeune auteur de 22 ans venait de signer son 5ème best seller et son 10ème roman. Assis à table devant son café matinal, devenu presque rituel obligatoire, le jeune homme appréciait les jeunes rayons matinaux que filtraient paresseusement les rideaux de son luxueux appartement, situé au cœur des meilleurs quartiers londoniens. 

            Harry Anderson était sans doute quelqu'un de très pragmatique. Il savait découvrir le plaisir dans beaucoup de chose simple et anodine. Cette simplicité s'associait en un véritable paradoxe avec le passé complexe et sombre qu'il cachait à son éditrice, pour son plus grand malheureux. 

            L'horloge du salon sonna 6 heures et demi. Mr Anderson lui jeta un regard évoquant le regret. S'il détestait bien quelque chose, c'était les contraintes que lui imposait régulièrement le temps. Lorsqu'il écrivait un livre, il était soumis à des délais très stricts qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à maintenir. 

Il plia méticuleusement son journal et le déposa sur la table. Il vida sa tasse de café d'un seul trait et sentit avec plaisir le liquide fumant s'engouffrer dans son œsophage. La vaisselle fut rangée en un temps record dans le lavabo. Harry jeta sa veste sur ses épaules, enfila ses gants et sortit de l'appartement. 

Il avait fêté le succès de son nouveau roman la veille au soir. Une surprise-party s'était déroulée dans les locaux principaux de sa maison d'édition. Durant les festivités, Harry avait eu l'occasion de découvrir les ravages que provoquait l'alcool sur le cerveau de sa meilleure amie, Elise. Seul dans l'ascenseur, il ricana en repensant aux obscénités qu'elle avait déblatérées sous l'emprise de trois verres de Martini. 

Après avoir salué d'un signe de tête Jo, le gardien de l'immeuble, l'écrivain passa le porche marbré et découvrit violemment l'air froid et vivifiant annonçant la venue du printemps tout en précisant qu'il était encore loin. Une brise brûlante secouait les arbres. Harry marcha vers le cimetière. 

Parmi les plus grandes énigmes de tous les temps, la mort était la seule chose que Harry regrettait de ne pas comprendre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle frappait un jour, sans crier gare, tel un spectre méphistophélique avide de mauvaises choses. Il ne comprenait pas quand et pourquoi elle rencontrait au moins une fois la vie des hommes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, 5 ans plus tôt, elle s'était faufilée dans les rêves de son père adoptif et l'avait endormi à jamais, le rendant orphelin pour la 2ème fois. 

Le lundi, la demeure des morts était ouverte toute la matinée. Il s'était promit d'y faire un tour, de s'arrêter devant la sobre tombe de Mr. Anderson senior, et de déclarer avec un large sourire _« Bonjour Papa ! »_. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il était trop tôt dans l'année pour que le pommier, planté à quelques mètres du monument sépulcral, fasse chanter ses douces frondaisons. Harry les imagina. La tombe était fleurie, il retint un juron de colère : Jewel était déjà passée. Et il détestait Jewel.

L'écrivain chassa les petites fleurs qui reposaient amoureusement sur la pierre froide et y déposa les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et sourit, laissant les souvenirs submerger ses pensées tel un raz-de-marée. 

Il avait enfermé des années plus tôt, le portrait de son père. Ses traits doux, ses yeux rieurs, et sa puissante manie de l'encourager dans ses études,… tout était resté gravé dans un cocon transversal de son cerveau. 

Il se rappela de la dernière chose que lui avait dite son père : _« Vie ta vie, trouve la personne qui ferra de toi un homme comblé, même si cela prend des années. Et quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que l'Amour est la première chose qui doit occuper ton cœur. »_

Il avouait ne pas y avoir beaucoup travaillé. Un peu honteux, il rouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur les lettres gravées sur la pierre. Jérôme Anderson avait été un homme bien. On lui avait dit que Harry Potter était un cas désespéré, que jamais ce garçon-là n'arriverait à quelque chose de bon dans sa vie et qu'il était impossible qu'il ait un jour une attitude « normale ». Et ce bon vieux Jérôme, qu'avait-il répondu ? 

_« Impossible ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire. »_

Lorsque Harry sortit du cimetière, la tristesse étreignait son cœur. 

* * *

            Draco Malfoy était passé maître dans l'art de la paresse matinale. C'était, pour lui, devenu une habitude et chaque soir, avant de se laisser bercé par les bras de Morphée, il pariait inconsciemment sur l'heure à laquelle Zwinnie, l'elfe de maison, le réveillerait. Ce jour là pourtant, il découvrit la frimousse soumise de sa servile créature vers six heures, lorsqu'elle vint lui annoncer que la tête de son père s'impatientait dans la cheminée. 

            Draco jura. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il voulait éviter en ce début de semaine, c'était bien Lucius Malfoy. Il se leva sans hâte, et enfila une chemise d'un blanc immaculé, parfaitement repassée par Zwinnie. Il ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine dorsale lorsque la manche gauche caressa la marque des ténèbres gravée sur sa peau. Il passa ses deux longues jambes dans le premier pantalon qu'il vit dans sa luxueuse garde robe et passa négligemment ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'or. Il fit un sourire charmeur, un peu ensommeillé, à son triste reflet dans son miroir et sortit de la chambre gemmée. 

            Le jeune sorcier arriva dans son salon avec un air faussement serein : Lucius lui annonçait rarement de bonnes nouvelles.

- Bonjour papa ! marmonna Draco sans un seul regard pour la cheminée. 

            Il s'empara sans ménagement du plateau déjeuné que lui apportait son elfe. 

- J'ai une mission pour toi, lui avisa la voix grave et froide de son père. 

- Et c'est pour cela que tu me réveilles à six heures ? protesta le jeune homme en s'installant sur la table en chêne de la pièce. 

- Sois au château dans moins d'une heure.

Sans cérémonie, la tête de Lucius disparue, laissant celle de son fils sérieusement inquiète. A ses 18 ans, le sorcier était rentré dans les rangs de Voldemort et n'avait eu que quelques missions sans importance à réaliser pour son maître. Il avait alors entreprit une carrière politique très rapidement et recevait habituellement ses ordres sans ridicules cachotterie et secrets. C'était bien la première fois que les choses semblaient réellement obscures pour lui. 

Il trempa un toast dans son earl grey. Il se souvenait parfaitement du retour de Voldemort. Il s'était produit dans l'indifférence totale des aurors et de Dumbledore. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait de toute façon rien qui pouvait inquiéter les autorités. Depuis son anéantissement 21 ans plus tôt par Harry Potter, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un spectre, une larve sans forme qui ne pouvait survivre sans une potion spéciale ou le recours d'un corps de remplacement. 

Draco sortit de ses pensées et découvrit avec humeur que la moitié de son toast avait disparu dans sa tasse de thé. Il croquant à pleines dents dans ce qu'il en restait. 

Le jeune sorcier finit son déjeuné en vitesse et fit un passage par sa salle de bain pour se rendre un minimum présentable en pleine rue. Le château ne jouissait que de rares entrées accessibles uniquement par voie moldue, ce qui le rendait extrêmement sûr.

Il salua Zwinnie par un coup de pied amusant dans son popotin d'elfe de maison et sortit, chaudement couvert. Mr. Malfoy junior en savait assez sur les moldus pour savoir que ces horribles machines rouges s'appelaient des bus. Il savait également comment payez une place dans ce transport public même s'il préférait prétendre qu'il n'y avait jamais effectué un trajet, ballotté comme un sac d'os. Après avoir regardé autour de lui pour vérifier si une de ses connaissances sorcières n'avait pas eu l'idée de trimarder dans les environs, Draco monta dans le bus écarlate. Il descendit quelques arrêts plus loin. 

Les rues s'engourdissaient de froid et de sommeil. Des platanes dénudés se tordaient le long des trottoirs dallés. Draco s'engagea dans une allée longeant un silencieux cimetière. A l'entrée de l'établissement, un jeune homme qui semblait avoir son âge sortait. Il était courbé. Ses cheveux d'ébène virevoltaient dans le vent ainsi que son élégante écharpe indigo. 

Draco suivit des yeux sa silhouette fine et féline traverser la rue. Il aperçut une Mercedes grisâtre brûler le feu rouge et s'engouffrer à toute allure dans l'avenue. Elle fonçait droit vers le garçon et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle allait le heurter. 

Avant même qu'il n'en prenne l'initiative, le sorcier courait déjà vers le gracieux jeune homme. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et se jeta à terre. Le bitume lui râpa les mains mais il les garda fermement serré autour de la taille de la personne qu'il sauvait. 

La Mercedes les frôla de justesse et continua son chemin. C'était un délit de fuite. Draco soupira. Les gens, par curiosité morbide, se rassemblaient déjà en un tas informe autour d'eux.

Harry avait fermé les yeux dès la première secousse. Sa tête sonnait douloureusement les carillons des noces du bonheur. Il perdit conscience quelques instants mais rouvrit les yeux. Son premier regard fut pour une paire d'améthystes délavées d'un charme somptueux. Harry s'était perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. Un brouillard l'avait égaré à jamais, semblait-il. Et la seule et unique chose que les neurones de son cerveau parvenaient à interpréter, c'était le visage d'un homme blond, qui se penchait sur lui et reposait sur son corps. La lumière d'un phare pour un navire en perdition.

Draco le regardait, subjugué lui aussi, il avait cru le garçon endormi pour toujours. Il avait eu peur. 

- Vous avez de la peinture rouge sur les mains, fit la voix cristalline et douce de Harry. 

            Le blond regarda ses mains. Du sang s'y écoulait abondamment mais ce n'était pas uniquement le siens. Les yeux innocents de son interlocuteur reflétaient de la douleur heureuse, celle de celui qui a mal mais qui ne s'en aperçoit pas. Pourtant la peinture rouge, oui le sang, coulait sur son front. Draco se redressa tandis que Harry fouillait lentement dans une de ses poches. Il en ressortit un mouchoir en tissus blanc lumineux. Il prit les mains de Draco Malfoy et les essuya délicatement une à une avant d'improviser un pansement sur la plus mal au point. Harry releva la tête et observa le visage de Draco de son regard émeraude. Il leva la main et retraça les traits stupéfaits du blond dans le but de ne jamais les oublier. Cet instant magique aurait pu durer des heures. Il fut interrompu par les sirènes bruyantes d'une ambulance stressée comme fonctionnaire dont le bus a une demi heure de retard. 

            Draco reprit contenance. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'attarder sur le cas d'un simple moldu qu'il avait eu la stupidité de sauver. Sa fierté monta en lui tel le mercure d'un thermomètre se dilatant dans le flacon où il repose. Il se dégagea de l'attroupement près de Harry. Tous le regardèrent avec une impression de gentillesse maladive qui faillit le faire vomir de dégoût. Il s'enfuit vers le château de la famille Malfoy. Un chat, la queue entre les jambes, aurait eu plus de dignité. Il en avait conscience et cela déclencha une inepte colère. La fumée pouvait presque lui sortir des oreilles. 

* * *

             Un feu inextinguible brûlait dans la cheminée du salon du 12 square Grimmaurd. Un homme, assis dans un fauteuil, le fixait pensivement. Ses cheveux noirs ruisselaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient voilés d'une triste mélancolie. Le passé semblait si doux et insouciant en ces jours sombres, ceux d'une guerre à la porte de la maison de la tranquillité. 

            Sirius Black fumait rarement la pipe. Mais de temps en temps, il ne rechignait pas une bouffée de tabac du souvenir. Observer ses années d'études à Poudlard dans la fumée colorée que produisait cette plante magique lui permettait d'expier ses fautes, rendant l'espace d'un court instant, son âme aussi transparente que du verre. 

- Tu fumes encore ? fit une voix pleine de fatigue. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine… 

            Sirius regarda l'homme qui venait de s'arrêter à hauteur de son confortable fauteuil. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et ses cheveux grisonnant semblaient aussi secs que l'herbe grillant sous le soleil. La pleine lune venait de passer et Rémus Lupin paraissait rassuré. Il souriait même.

- Tu retournes déjà à Poudlard ? demanda Sirius. 

            Rémus était emmitouflé dans un chaud manteau sorcier et portait une vieille petite valise à la main droite. 

- Oui, Albus me veut à mon poste aujourd'hui, annonça le loup-garou en ajustant son écharpe. 

            Il regarda Sirius un instant.

- N'oublie pas d'aller acheter du nettoie toile, Nigelus n'arrête pas de se plaindre de la poussière, dit-il. Viens me voir ce week-end, ajouta-t-il en disparaissant par la porte. 

            Rémus Lupin ne pensait pas sincèrement occuper le rôle de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal plus d'un an. Mais les temps étaient rudes pour les hybrides et il avait accepté sans hésiter l'offre d'Albus Dumbledore. Quant à Sirius, il n'avait pas voulu se contenter de la rente de roi que lui servait chaque année le ministère de la magie. En plus de son travail en tant qu'auror, il était chargé de mener les recherches concernant Harry Potter. 

            Cela allait bientôt faire 3 ans. Trois ans qu'il analysait le monde à la loupe afin de trouver un nom, une adresse, un quelconque filon qui lui permettrait de retrouver son filleul. Trois ans qu'il était libre et qu'il était presque considéré comme une légende vivante. Trois ans. Et il commençait à douter. 

            La fumée du tabac du souvenir lui montra un visage. Rond, souriant, c'était celui d'un enfant et il semblait que hier encore il le tenait dans ses bras. Il fixa les yeux émeraude du garçon et les vit se dissiper en même temps que la fumée. 

            _Où donc était Harry Potter ?  _

* * *

            Draco traversait lentement le parc du château. Se promener parmi les différentes plantes du jardin lui rappelait de doux souvenirs d'enfance. Les nombreux hectares appartenant à son père avaient été ensorcelés pour rester blanc plus longtemps que l'hiver l'avait prévu. Les roses aphrodisiaques, les lys de l'élégance, les œillets de l'invisible… Toutes les plus belles fleurs magiques se réunissaient là, s'épanouissant dans un élégant manteau de neige. 

            Le blond s'arrêta et s'agenouilla au pied d'une rose blanche. Ca avait été la plante préférée de sa mère. Tout au long de sa vie au château des Malfoy, elle avait consacré une grande partie de sa vie au jardinage. Elle avait essayé d'initier son fils à cet art délicat mais avait renoncé un jour : _« Tu n'es pas doux Draco et tu n'as aucune patience. Deux choses pourtant essentielles pour les fleurs… » _

            La voix de sa mère raisonna dans ses oreilles comme une petite mélodie claire et légère. Elle ressemblait un peu à… à celle de ce moldu ? 

- Tu es en retard.

            Draco sursauta violement et se retourna en se levant. Son père se tenait là, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il ne laissa pas son fils se défendre et le conduisit dans les froids appartements de sa demeure. Draco n'aimait pas le château de son père. Les murs grisâtres où s'enfilaient d'affreuses perles de tableaux le dégoûtaient. Il se concentra sur la sombre cape de Lucius qui claquait l'air comme un fouet. Il le suivit lorsqu'il disparut par une solide porte en tec. 

- J'ai une mission pour toi, déclara son père lorsqu'ils furent dans une large pièce donnant sur le parc enneigé. 

- Tu me l'as déjà dis, papa, répondit Draco en se déplaçant vers la fenêtre. 

            Son père n'était pas du genre très causant. Il fallait le faire parler :

- J'aimerais savoir : Pourquoi tant de mystères ? 

            Lucius ignora la question. Il fixait intensément le dos de fils. Et… ses mains ? Draco sentit son regard comme une petite brûlure et tenta sans grand succès de dissimuler ses blessures. 

- Ta partenaire sera bientôt ici, dit finalement Mr. Malfoy. 

            Draco, qui avait réussi à paraître serein jusqu'à présent, se troubla légèrement. 

- Partenaire ? articula-t-il en se retournant pour regarder Lucius. 

            L'homme lui sourit. 

- Je suis là, fit une voix claironnante.

            Pansy Parkinson venait d'apparaître par la porte. Elle s'avança vers les deux Malfoy en faisant chanter ses hauts talons sur le parquet. De longues mèches ébène lui tombaient sur le visage tandis que le reste de ses cheveux étaient finement coiffés en chignon. Sa robe de sorcier en soie bleue lui donnait une allure provocante.  

- Vous avez déjà commenc ? demanda la jeune femme avec un large sourire. 

- Non,… on t'attendait, lâcha Draco avec un regard sombre et presque dégoûté.

            Il se retourna pour admirer le parc à nouveau. 

- Que t'arrive-t-il mon garçon ? demanda Lucius. Tu t'es bless ? 

            Le blond sentit la main de Pansy prendre la sienne. Elle enleva le mouchoir que lui avait donné le moldu. 

- Tu sembles dans les nuages Draco. 

            Des lettres étaient brodées dans le tissu blanc taché de sang, des initiales : H. P. Pour toute réponse, le fiancé de Pansy soupira et murmura :

- J'ai sauvé un ange aujourd'hui.

* * *

Voilà, voilà… ^_^ 

Alors… si cette histoire vous plait beaucoup, il est fort possible que je fasse une suite. Sinon, considérez cela comme un simple one shot un peu creux… J'ai adoré écrire ce texte et je crois que ça se ressent dans le résultat final. C'est rare que je sois satisfaite autant ^_^…

Salut à tous. 


	2. Craig Donovan et Elise Chad

_(Pour introduction complète à cette histoire, veuillez vous référer au premier chapitre) _

**Note importante :** Je rappelle que ceci est un **_UA_** : **_Univers Alternatif _**_et non pas une suite des tomes déjà parus_. Je l'avais marqué mais je crois que j'aurais dû mieux le préciser. Mes excuses ^_^°

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Craig Donavan et Elise Chad

            Harry marchait, pensif. Il cherchait à reconstituer le puzzle que formait maintenant sa mémoire disloquée. Peine perdue. De sa journée précédente, ne lui revenait que des bribes de souvenirs, de phrases. Ca tête lui faisait un mal de chien comme si un klaxon s'y était logé pendant son sommeil et y avait joué toute la nuit. Les effets des antalgiques qu'il avait reçus à l'hôpital semblaient s'évanouir. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène et ses doigts longs et fins vinrent se perdre sur son front pour sentir des sparadraps : trois points de sutures, plus de peur que de mal.   

Il s'arrêta à un carrefour, attendant pour traverser que le feu devienne vert. Une rafale de vent vint secouer ses cheveux et agiter sa veste. L'écrivain frissonna et la resserra autour de lui. 

Un policier était venu le voir à l'hôpital, lui demandant ce qu'il avait vu. Harry n'avait pas porté plainte mais la justice exigeait que l'on retrouve le fourbe à la Mercedes grise. Il avait confié à l'agent Smith tout ce qu'il savait. A vrai dire pas grand-chose à part… A part le visage de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Smith avait clairement montré son dédain face à cette information et avait pris congé de lui un peu précipitamment. 

Mr. Anderson renifla et traversa la route devant une file de voitures énervées de lui laisser le passage. Il était 7 heures et déjà se soulevait dans l'air de Londres un fabuleux mélange de poussière et d'essence. Harry chercha son mouchoir en soie dans sa veste, son nez coulant comme un robinet mal refermé. 

Il n'y était pas. Harry fouilla les poches intérieures de son veston sans en trouver la trace. Pas un seul indice, pas un seul fil blanc capable de lui indiquer sa position. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et consentit à se moucher plus tard chez lui. Il longea une allée de platanes défroqués et rabougris et arriva devant son immeuble. Il l'observa un instant en souriant : « _Home, __sweet__ home_, murmura-t-il. » 

Elise lui reprochait d'avoir, tout comme les Belges, une brique dans le ventre. Quitter son appartement l'avait rendu nerveux et ce fut avec enthousiasme qu'il rentra dans le hall. 

- Salut Jo ! dit-il en adressant un sourire radieux au veilleur de 45 ans. Des messages pour moi ?

- Bien entendu, Mr. Anderson, annonça Jo d'un ton moqueur. Mademoiselle Chad a appelé une dizaine de fois et vous prie de la contacter au plus vite. 

            Elise Chad devait sans doute être plongée entièrement dans une inquiétude sans limite. Au bord de la panique, elle était déjà en route vers son appartement. La contacter était aussi inutile que respirer était indispensable. Après avoir remercié le gardien, le jeune homme s'engagea joyeusement dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton 4. Il croisa dans le couloir Mrs. Fridg Idaire, une jeune femme au visage inexpressif, qu'il salua avec un sourire timide et rentra rapidement dans sa demeure. 

            Il eut le réflexe de mettre la machine à café en route, d'allumer la télé et de mettre les robinets de sa baignoire en marche. Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur sa terrasse et écouta d'un air absent les dernières nouvelles. 

_« Et en France, on est toujours sans nouvelle de la petite Emilie disparue la semaine dernière… _débitait la voix nasillarde du présentateur._ » _

            L'écrivain saisit un tissu blanc pour se moucher lorsqu'un éclair de douleur traversa sa tête, suspendant son geste. 

- Aïe ! gémit-il en s'écroulant sur un canapé. 

            Il se souvint de la Mercedes grise et la scène lui parût soudainement plus claire qu'à l'hôpital. Il se sentit rougir. Un homme lui avait sauvé la vie et l'unique chose qu'il avait songé à dire était _« vous avez de la peinture sur les mains »_. Diable ! Qu'il se maudissait. Il secoua vivement la tête, espérant chasser ces souvenirs qui troublaient tant la tranquillité du moment. Il n'obtint comme résultat que de ressembler à un mixeur en fureur et à un parfait imbécile. 

            Les yeux de son mystérieux sauveur apparurent clairement dans son esprit. Deux perles d'une perfection absolue qui firent sauter la connexion qu'il établissait avec la réalité. A la minute où il les avait vues, il su qu'il ne vivrait pas en paix avant de les avoir retrouvées. Elles l'obsédaient et il n'osait se l'avouer tant cette pensée semblait ridicule. Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Tout tournait autour d'une unique question : _« Comment le retrouver ? »._ Ses pensées établissaient de fougueux scénarios, différents stratagèmes qui finissaient tous étrangement par « _…et ils mangèrent des crêpes _» sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi des crêpes et pas une glace.     

            La pièce se mis à tourner et l'air devint lourd comme un mur d'acier inoxydable. Les jambes jouant les castagnettes espagnoles, il sortit sur la terrasse. Les arbres du parc privé de l'immeuble formaient une masse informe à terre et s'éveillaient doucement, secouant leurs jeunes frondaisons et les bourgeons tardifs. Harry inspira l'air pur. L'ADSL se rebranchait, la connexion se remettait péniblement en route, il était temps de rouvrir la fenêtre _« internet »_. 

            Ce que l'écrivain regretta tout de suite, mais impossible de cliquer sur _« précédente »_. La sonnerie retentit et le son strident lui traversa sans ménagement le corps. Avec un grognement de chien frustré, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit. 

- Bonjour Elise, marmonna-t-il sans un regard pour la personne qui venait de rentrer. Ferme la porte s'il te plait…

            Les bottes en cuire de son éditrice claquèrent bruyamment sur le carrelage et Harry retint de justesse un sifflement énervé. 

- Harry ! J'étais _si _inquiet ! Tu ne peux pas savoir… 

_« Oh que si, je peux ! _pensa l'intéressé en la regardant._ » _

            Elise Chad était une personne très belle, son seul défaut étant une acné phénoménale noyée sous une couche de fond de teint. Ses yeux en amande l'observaient avec inquiétude et Harry s'en voulut de n'avoir pas donné de ses nouvelles. Après tout, la jeune femme de 26 ans avait un jour possédé son titre de _« petite amie »_ et malgré qu'elle ait rendu son trophée en un an, six mois et 23 jours, elle méritait son attention. Il s'était éloigné d'elle ces derniers temps. Si bien qu'il avait oublié son regard affectueux, ses pupilles dilatées par l'amour… ou la belladone. 

            Elise joignait les mains devant sa fine bouche en jouant la timide. Harry lui fit des yeux de chiots désolés ce qui eut pour effet de les faire éclater de rire. Le jeune homme en oublia sa migraine et ses problèmes. 

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Elise lorsque le calme fut revenu. Je t'ai téléphoné, j'ai laissé des messages… J'ai failli appelé la police, ajouta-t-elle comme une plainte. 

            Puis elle s'approcha de Harry et effleura sa blessure. Celui-ci protesta vivement. 

- Que t'est-il arriv ? continua la jeune femme. 

- Je me suis cogné… murmura Harry. 

            Il s'enfonça dans son canapé et ferma la télévision d'une simple pression sur un bouton de la télécommande. Il n'éprouvait aucun remord à mentir. Il tenait à garder sa rencontre secrète pour le moment. 

- J'étais à l'hôpital, excuse moi, finit-il. 

            Elise fit une moue boudeuse. Elle se doutait que son écrivain préféré lui cachait quelque chose. 

- Je viens chercher les deux premiers chapitres de ton prochain livre, dit-elle en se dirigeant sans gêne aucune vers sa chambre et balayant ainsi une centaine de règles de la bien séance. 

            Harry l'arrêta juste au moment où elle posait sa main sur la clenche de la porte. Elise savait où il cachait ses manuscrits et si elle découvrait qu'il avait pris une sérieuse avance sur le délai, il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité. Il était prévu qu'il écrive 2 chapitres en trois semaines et un nouveau sentiment de fierté le saisit lorsqu'il pensa aux 123 pages qu'il avait déjà pondues et couvées comme une mère poule. Il fut tenté de le révéler à son amie mais résista.

            Harry rentra dans sa chambre et lui claqua la porte au nez. La pièce était faiblement éclairée mais les murs tapissés de couleurs chaudes et douces suffisaient à la rendre accueillante. Ses doigts de pieds vinrent caresser la moquette avec délice mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en savourer la texture. Il ouvrit prestement un tiroir de son bureau en bois et en sortit un gros paquet de feuilles écrites à la main. En sortant de sa chambre, il le tendit à Elise avec un large sourire, comparable à une grosse banane, touchant l'extrémité de ses deux oreilles. 

* * *

- Ron ! 

            Le cri que poussa Hermione pour appeler son – futur - mari traversa la belle petite maison rurale et ricocha sur les murs avant de planer doucement dans l'atmosphère effervescente entretenue par toute la famille. 

            Mr et Mrs Weasley, Fred, George et Percy aidaient les deux fiancés dans la préparation de leur mariage. Celui-ci avait lieu dans 5 mois et rien ne semblait marcher comme le voulaient les deux amoureux. Hermione rouspétait à longueur de temps, Ron rougissait lorsqu'il s'agissait des tenues des filles et Molly levait les yeux au ciel dès que l'occasion se présentait. 

- Ron, répéta Hermione plongée dans une robe blanche à froufrou, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore !

            Le garçon qui était à table, examinant différents modèles d'invitations, leva la tête vers elle. Il regarda vite ailleurs en rougissant. 

- Que te demande-t-il ? 

            Sa femme était magnifique, il songeait parfois qu'il ne la méritait pas. 

- Une entrevue avec moi, lui dit-elle après avoir survolé la lettre… dans trois semaines.

            Hermione fronça les sourcils : voilà qui était inhabituel. 

* * *

- Monsieur Anderson ? appela l'infirmière – secrétaire. Le docteur Donovan va vous recevoir. 

            Plusieurs personnes dans la salle d'attente s'insurgèrent faiblement. Harry les ignora et passa devant une paire de vieilles dames inséparables qui émirent un son de porte qui grince. Si elles avaient eux 10 ans de moins et des dents, elles l'auraient mordu. 

Le garçon entra dans le bureau de Donovan et nota immédiatement l'odeur habituelle d'éther et de désinfectants. Il regarda un instant les diplômes posés en évidence sur le bureau et un poster du système digestif accroché au mur près d'une armoire à pharmacie bancale. Le médecin était lui assis à sa table de travail, le fixant derrière de belle lunette ronde et bleue, un sourire franc et amical aux lèvres. Ses favoris poivre et sel semblèrent s'hérisser de bonheur. L'homme avait entre 45 ans et portait les chemises blanches avec beaucoup de prestance. 

Craig Donovan était un vieil ami du père de Harry. Jérôme et Craig avaient été deux associés à l'époque où les Donovan et les Anderson vivaient en France. Leur cabinet, un modeste immeuble près de Paris, s'était fermé en même temps que la mort avait frappé les deux familles. Le jour où Craig s'était aperçu qu'il avait perdu sa femme et son meilleur ami, il avait décidé de repartir pour la terre qui l'avait vu naître. Il avait ramené Harry aussi, dans un siège juste à côté du sien dans l'eurostar. 

Il était maintenant médecin à Londres et occupait ses rares moments libres à oublier. Mais les yeux vert émeraude de Harry, le fils adoptif de Jérôme, ne cessaient de lui rappeler cette douloureuse période. En fin de compte, Craig ne voulait pas oublier, cela aurait été trop facile. 

- Alors, mon jeune ami, s'exclama l'homme après un moment de silence. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? 

            Harry lui adressa un sourire radieux et lui montra de son index les sparadraps qu'un externe débutant aux urgences avait maladroitement fixés. Craig fit une grimace malgré l'apparence anodine de la blessure. Il assit le garçon sur un lit et commença à le soigner. 

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison qui motive cette visite, déclara le médecin en finissant sa tâche. Je me trompe ? 

- Si tu pouvais me prescrire les anti-douleurs qui vont avec… dit le garçon en étouffant une plainte de douleur. 

            Craig le fixa d'un air suspicieux et Harry soutint son regard. Le médecin n'avait pas l'habitude de signer un papier pour ses patients sur un simple coup de tête. 

- Que t'ai-t-il arriv ? demanda-t-il brutalement. 

            C'était le début du questionnaire à remplir obligatoirement. 

- Accident de voiture. Mal de tête depuis, murmura Harry. 

            Le docteur Donovan fut satisfait par sa réponse. Il acquiesça et signa l'ordonnance. Il la tendit à Harry qui l'attrapa, mais ne la lâcha pas :

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je peux faire pour toi. 

            Il s'inquiétait, c'était évident. Harry ressentit un peu de honte à alarmer ses proches et lui jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant. 

- J'ai perdu l'adresse de Billy. J'ai besoins de lui parler. 

            Il ressortit du cabinet, satisfait, les coordonnés de  Billy et l'ordonnance en main. 

            William Donovan – Billy -, était un cousin lointain de Craig. Harry et lui avaient fait des études de criminologie ensemble et résolu quelques affaires assez difficiles. Billy travaillait pour la police et l'écrivain espérait de tout cœur qu'il avait assez d'influence pour fouiller le fichier central et grâce à une simple description, connaître le nom et l'adresse du mystérieux sauveur. 

            Harry savait qu'il risquait beaucoup à demander cela. Corruption de fonctionnaire, prise illégale d'informations classées secrètes et utilisation à usage privé, abus de bien sociaux… Il y en avait assez pour pourrir 5 bonnes années en prison et être ruiné d'un simple verdict et coup de marteau. Mais Billy accepta non sans protestation et après un long plaidoyer. 

* * *

            Draco sirotait un thé à la menthe que Zwinnie avait préparé avec un empressement de fourmi ouvrière. Pansy le regardait, profondément enfoncée dans un fauteuil onéreux. Enervé par le silence qui s'était peu à peu instauré entre eux, le mangemort avala d'un trait le fond de sa tasse et manqua de s'étrangler en avalant de travers. 

- Par quoi devons-nous commencer ? demanda Pansy en lui tapotant le dos tandis qu'il toussait avec fureur. 

- Je croyais que c'était toi, la spécialiste en recherche, répondit le blond d'une voix éteinte avant d'être secoué par une nouvelle quinte de toux. 

            Pansy lui fit un sourire qu'il qualifia de _« pas net »_ et il réprima un frisson. Il était fiancé à un tas gluant pathétique. 

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. 

            Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe d'une grande réflexion. _« Mais est-elle réellement capable de réfléchir ? _pensa bêtement Draco._ »_ Il avait toujours cru que sa mémoire ne dépassait pas les 30 secondes d'un voile de chine. Le mangemort croisa les jambes et regarda le feu magique qui crépitait bruyamment dans sa cheminée. 

            Lucius lui avait révélé qu'il existait un vieux rituel de magie noire qui permettrait à Voldemort de retrouver son corps. Draco n'avait pas tout compris mais son père avait incroyablement insisté sur un point : il lui fallait le sang de Harry Potter. Le blond avait ri, croyant à une blague de mauvais goût, mais la mine sérieuse de Pansy – qui l'était rarement – l'arrêta instantanément. 

            Pour trouver le sang de Harry Potter, il fallait d'abord trouver son corps. Ce n'était pas chose facile car personne dans le monde magique ne connaissait l'apparence que devait avoir le survivant – si celui-ci était vivant – à l'heure actuelle. Tout ce qui pouvait les mettre sur la voie était une ridicule petite cicatrice qu'une opération de chirurgie esthétique gommait d'un coup de scalpel. 

            Draco mis ses mains dans ses poches, signe qu'il s'ennuyait et voulait étrangler son père. Il y sentit enfui au fond, le mouchoir blanc de l'étranger qu'il avait sauvé hier. Il y avait songé toute une nuit sans dormir. Comme si un simple moldu pouvait le tenir éveill ! 

Le blond pâlit jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un tas de farine amer. C'était la réalit : un moldu avait chassé son sommeil et, comble du désastre, l'avait levé à 7 heures du matin. On atteignait le surréalisme, la science fiction. Draco n'osait l'avouer mais porter secoure à quelqu'un l'avait secoué et il réalisait que ce qu'il avait dit à son père, _« sauver un ange »_, n'avait pas été une de ses meilleures idées. Mais… 

Après tout, il les avait bien vu, lui, les ailes du jeune homme. 

- Pour commencer, déclara finalement Pansy en le faisant sursauter. Il nous faut freiner les recherches menées par le ministère et vérifier leurs pistes sérieuses. Cela nous évitera de les avoir dans les pattes. Ensuite, Lucius nous a donné une liste d'adresses et de noms qu'il va falloir éplucher comme des carottes.

            Elle sortit un long parchemin  qui se déroula avec souplesse. En voyant le nombre de personnes notées par son père, Draco tressaillit. Ils étaient mal partis… 

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! ^_^ Je suis si contente de l'avoir fini… Même si ce n'est qu'un chapitre descriptif, ennuyeux, qui fait tapisserie. 

Avant de m'avancer plus loin, je tiens à préciser certains points :

- Je ne suis pas médecin et peu m'importe le nombre de point de suture que l'on peut avoir en étant renversé par une voiture. 

- Je ne possède pas en moi une connaissance absolue des tomes de Harry Potter.

- Je suis désolée d'avance pour les incohérences, les fautes d'ortho qui ont été et seront commises. 

J'ai décidé de continuer mais… J'ai très peur de ne pas être à la hauteur donc si je vois que vous n'aimez pas, je ne continuerais pas. Ceux qui me connaissent, savent que j'abandonne aussi vite qu'une éphémère meurt.

Je remercie spécialement :

- **Aura**, ma copine qui a lu cette fiction et pourtant m'autorise à continuer. 

- **Umbre77** dont le génie dépasse le mien – si seulement j'en avais déjà -. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire ses fictions. 

- **Syl****'**, ma sœur, qui devrait se magner de traduire parce que je ne lui laisserais pas une minute de répit. 

Réponse aux reviews : 

**Morgian**** :** Comme tu vois, je fais une suite. Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Merci d'avoir reviewer ! ^_^

**sirie-stefie**** :** Ben voilà la suite… T'as dû t'ennuyer pendant ce chapitre mai je te promet quelque chose de plus mouvementé après. Merci pour ta review !

**laurie**** :** Merci d'avoir lu et review ! Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic bien. Merci ! 

**Mely**** :** Les retrouvailles ? Pour le troisième chapitre… Touchons du bois pour que ça se passe bien ! Merci d'avoir reviewé. Et j'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira car celui-là n'est pas vraiment bon à mon goût. 

**Loline**** :** Ben *rouge pivoine* merci ! ^_^

**ShadowSaphir**** :** ben oui… Il semble clair que ce sont les mêmes personnes. Mais Harry n'a pas abandonné la magie car dans cette fiction il ne l'a jamais connue. C'est un UA ^_^. Merci infiniment pour ta review. 

**phern**** : **J'ai obéi à l'ordre. Tu auras une suite. T'as raison… Ca ferait trop bizarre en one shot, surtout maintenant que je continue et que mes idées sont en place. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus même si moi je préfère le suivant. Merci d'avoir reviewé. 

**cristal**** yuy :** Ben Harry n'a jamais connu Draco donc impossible de le reconnaître. C'est un UA, désolée… ^_^° J'espère que cela ne va pas te faire arrêter de lire. T_T Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. 

**Katerinu**** :** Ben voilà…. Tu connais la suite… Mais la rencontre c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! J'ai toujours aimé l'idée que Harry soit à part, qu'on l'oublie pour qu'il revienne plus en fanfare après. Ici, ils savent à peine s'il existe ! Merci d'avoir reviewé. 

**YunaFab**** : **Waouw, quelle longue review ! Merci ! Et ben malgré quelques erreurs, je dois admettre que tu es dans le bon. Certaines précisions sont pour la suite donc je ne vais rien te révéler. 

Mais je peux déjà te dire que Sirius est connu principalement pour trois choses : être le seul parent encore vivant de Harry, être toujours sain d'esprit après Azkaban et enfin, rechercher Harry à travers tout le continent tout simplement parce qu'il l'aime… Mais de toute façon, on ne va pas le revoir avant longtemps. 

La mort de Pansy n'est pas planifiée car elle aura un petit rôle à jouer par après. Des infos sur Jewel dans le courant du chapitre 4. Les retrouvailles dans le chapitre 3. Je ne m'intéresserais qu'à la deuxième année de Draco à Poudlard pour un personnage en particulier. Pour une suite ? Je travail comme un escargot alors je suppose que je travaillerais lentement et de manière irrégulière. T_T 

Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que l'aspect rebutant de ce chapitre ne va pas te faire fuir…  

**turtos**** :** Ben… Voilà la suite ! Les mystères seront résolus rapidement. Merci pour ta review. 

**Dumati**** :** Ce n'est plus un one shot, officiellement. Mais j'espère que ce que je vais écrire va te plaire car je ne me sens vraiment pas prête pour une fic à chapitre sérieuse…. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Merci ! ^_^

**julie**** :** Voil ! je te promets un chapitre 3 ! Oops… j'm'avance un peu vite… Merci pour ta review. 

**Yami**** aku :** Je suis contente que ça t'aies plus. J'ai décidé de faire une suite et j'espère que ça te plaira. 

**Saturne.hl**** :** Alors j'espère que la suite ne va pas tout gâcher car ce chapitre 2 n'est la que pour engager la suite. T_T Merci pour ta review ^_^

**ithil'quessir**** :**  Waouw ! J'adore ton pseudo ! ^_^ C'est normal que tu sois tout embrouillé. Cette fiction est un UA sinon ça n'a plus de sens ! J'espère que ça ne va pas te faire arrêté de lire ! Je tens vraiment à mon lectorat ! Ben voilà la suite ! Si je n'entends pas parlé de toi après avoir posté ce chapitre 2, promis, je te préviens !

**Blaise le poussin masque :** Pour commencer : j'adore vos fics ! Ca pourrait rester un one shot mais comme j'ai décidé de continuer, on verra si c'est bien. Je vais vraiment m'investir dans cette fic alors vous n'avez qu'à bien vous tenir ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir review ! ^_^ J'espère que ça va vous plaire. 

**Noa**** Dark :** Merci pour toi ces compliments ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé et il faut vraiment que je me démène pour que la suite ne te déçoive pas. ^_^ Encore merci !

**Choléra :** En fait, le passé de Harry est abordé vers la fin de cette fiction. Quant au ton de l'histoire… Je vais devoir écrire de moins en moins et je n'aurais pas le temps de peaufiner mes chapitres. J'espère que tu vas lire la suite. Merci d'avoir review ! ^_^

**Eowyn10 :** Je suis contente que vous ayez lu ! C'est encourageant ! J'ai aussi très peur de te décevoir. Et merci pour ta review. 

**Meg**** : **J'en connais une qui va être contente ! Je me charge personnellement de t'apporter ce texte à l'école… Merci d'avoir reviewé et les autres peuvent te dire merci : c'est un peu grâce à toi qu'ils ont une suite. A plus ! ^_^

Encore merci à tous et à la prochaine !!!! 


	3. Ton thé t’a t il ôté ta toux ?

Chapitre 3 : Ton thé t'a-t-il ôté ta toux ? 

Draco était confortablement installé dans son lit, dans une main une tasse de thé chinois et dans l'autre, un bouquin singulièrement ennuyeux qu'il s'obligeait à avaler depuis une semaine : _« Les oubliettes des songes »_ écrit par Jean Viens. _« Les oubliettes »_ classaient, par ordre d'apparitions dans la culture sorcière, les différents sorts de mémoire et d'oubli existants. Par ce moyen fort long et agaçant, le blond espérait sans trop y croire, trouver une formule qui lui permettrait d'oublier définitivement la rencontre qu'il avait eue 3 semaines plus tôt avec _« LE moldu »_. (Il ne l'appelait plus que par ce nom.) Mais c'était peine perdue, tous les traits du jeune homme était gravé dans sa mémoire comme une date sur une pierre sépulcrale. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux et même – Draco déglutit avec difficulté – son corps sous le sien. 

Au début, il s'en était accommodé, s'était même plaisant d'y penser, d'autant plus que l'homme était plutôt beau. Mais très vite ça c'était révélé source d'ennuis : la tête ailleurs, il accumulait gaffes, imprudences, maladresses. Pansy le lui avait fait remarqué et depuis, sa présence en devenait insupportable. 

Draco referma brusquement le livre et le lança à travers la pièce avec véhémence. L'objet alla frapper le mur d'en face brutalement avant de tomber lourdement sur le parquet de haute qualité. L'image de la première de couverture rouspéta faiblement et le thé du mangemort se secoua dans sa tasse. Non, le mieux était de trouver une pensine et le plus tôt possible. 

Mais peut-être qu'un autre moyen existait ? Revoir le moldu, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, lui rendre son mouchoir… N'était-ce pas là, la meilleure façon de se débarrasser l'esprit ? Si Draco était de mauvaise humeur, n'était-ce pas tout simplement parce qu'il cherchait à le revoir ? Le garçon chassa rapidement ses questions de sa tête et appela Zwinnie pour plus de thé. Le sort d'un moldu parfaitement – beau - et inconnu ne le regardait absolument pas.

Il fut servi dans le salon et Draco huma avec plaisir les différents parfums d'infusions qui envahirent la pièce. Il regarda ensuite le petit paquet que Pansy lui avait fait parvenir tôt dans la matinée par hiboux express : une fiole effilée contenant une touffe de cheveux noirs et épais. La jeune fille lui avait fait parvenir une petite note que l'on devinait grattée à la va-vite : 

_Mon très cher Draco, _

_Si tu as des doutes sur l'identité d'un moldu suspect. Arrange-toi pour lui faire toucher ce flacon. Le vrai Harry Potter devrait réagir plutôt violemment à son contact. _

_(s) Pansy P. _

Le blond se brûla la langue en avalant son thé avec trop de rapidité. Il fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu par le manque d'explications que donnait sa fiancée. _« Que veut-elle dire par « _réagir violemment ?_ » _se demanda Draco._ »_ Il haussa les épaules, résolu à faire comme on le lui conseillait. 

Il se promit de passer un moment au ministère pour prendre des nouvelles des recherches concernant Harry Potter. Il avait récemment diminué les subventions accordées à cette cellule spéciale des aurors et freiné leurs champs d'action. Mais Sirius Black était un ami intime de Dumbledore et même si celui-ci ne s'occupait d'aucune manière des recherches, il avait tout de même le bras long. 

Alors que Draco naviguait à loisir dans les méandres de ses pensées, il fut interrompu par une sonnerie stridente. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle provenait de l'entrée moldue de sa maison. 

Lorsque Lucius Malfoy avait acheté la demeure de son fils, il n'avait pas oublié de prévoir un filtre anti-moldu. Celui-ci permettait à un sorcier de recevoir la visite d'un moldu tout en camouflant la véritable apparence de la maison. Ainsi, là où Draco voyait Scrutoscopes, pendules à 6 aiguilles, tableaux mobiles, la personne qui était derrière sa porte ne verrait que simples gadgets et bricoles sans sens magique. Mais Draco savait qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent et activa lui-même, d'un simple coup de baguette, un sort de haut niveau pour renforcer les barrières. Il n'oublia pas d'ordonner à Zwinnie de _« débarrasser le plancher ! »_. Plusieurs stupides sorciers, s'étaient vu trahis par un serviteur trop imprudent. 

Draco Malfoy alla ouvrir la porte. En voyant qui était derrière, il manqua de faire un triple saut arrière et de rater sa réception. Il n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter avec sa conscience de la note qu'il aurait obtenue devant un jury moldu. 

_« Le moldu » _se tenait là, devant lui, et cette fois, bien assuré sur ses jambes. Il tenait à la main un bout de papier chiffonné et un béret bleu foncé. Draco pouvait voir, cachée par une mèche de cheveux frivole, un sparadrap discret. 

- Bonjour, murmura le moldu. 

On devinait dans sa voix cristalline beaucoup d'appréhension et une volonté de continuer mais il s'arrêta là, sans doute vaincu par sa timidité. Draco sentait que rester devant sa porte avec un sourire niait sur le visage n'aiderait pas son bel inconnu. Il lui fit une grimace peu convaincante.

- Et bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour… 

Le brun réagit d'une façon follement inattendue en entendant ces mots et sursauta comme frappé d'horreur.

- Je suis désol ! débita-t-il en Vitesse grand V. Je ne pensais pas que je vous dérangerais. Excusez-moi !... Je… Je venais juste vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé il y a trois semaines. Et je… 

La main douce et énergique de Draco l'interrompit. Le blond était parti dans une crise de fou rire hallucinante. Harry ne savait s'il devait se sentir gêné, insulté ou tout simplement suivre le jeune homme dans son délire. Il était encore en train d'en débattre intérieurement lorsque Draco le prit par le poignet de sa main droite et l'entraîna dans les couloirs de sa maison. Sans lui demander son avis, il le débarrassa de manteau, écharpe, béret et l'assit sur un beau fauteuil près du feu. Il cessa de rire en voyant la mine éberluée de jeune homme qui n'osait le regarder. 

Les joues du brun étaient délicieusement rouges. Draco ne savait pas comment il pouvait se retenir de les pincer pour y faire affluer encore plus de sang. C'était comme deux belles Coxs Oranges sucrées. Harry sentait les yeux du blond fouiller son allure, à la recherche de la moindre faille. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Draco Malfoy souriait tendrement. 

- Vous vous excusez toujours ainsi lorsque vous rendez visite aux inconnus ? demanda celui-ci. 

Harry sembla se calmer en entendant le ton serein que son interlocuteur avait employé. Il acquiesça tout simplement et lui-même se prit à le regarder. _« Diable ! _pensa-t-il._ Il a bien plus de classe que Mrs. Idaire. »_ Ce qui était humainement obligatoire compte tenu du fait que Fridg Idaire se baladait avec un sac poubelle dans les cheveux mais le garçon était tout simplement trop occupé pour se rendre compte que sa pensée était idiote. 

- Cela fait des jours que je vous cherche, dit Harry. Je crois que je puis affirmer sans mentir que c'était presque vital pour moi de vous revoir… Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom, finit-il par demander en levant la tête vers le blond.

- Draco Malfoy, pour vous servir. 

- Harry Anderson.

Ils sourirent tous les deux et se serrèrent la main. 

Draco était soulagé. Il lui paraissait que 3 semaines de mauvaise humeur intempestive s'effritaient d'une simple poignée amicale. Le nom complet de Harry Anderson vint frapper les murs de sa mémoire et les faire résonner pour l'éternité mais le blond n'avait jamais eu assez de cours de mathématique pour savoir que cela représentait un temps indéfiniment long. 

La présence du brun le rassurait et pour la première fois dans sa misérable vie, il comprenait le sens de l'expression _« être sur un nuage »_. En quelques secondes, un tiroir entier de son cerveau fut réquisitionné pour expliquer, classer soigneusement tout ce qui concernait le jeune homme. Ca allait de son insoupçonnable habitude à se mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieure à son incroyable sens de la conversation, une fois qu'il était en climat de confiance. Draco nota même une préférence visible pour le café lorsqu'il annonça que lui-même n'en buvait jamais et que de ce fait, qu'il n'en avait pas. 

Harry avait enfourché son cheval de bataille et semblait parti dans l'évolution de la littérature anglaise du le XVème siècle à nos jours. Lui qui avait si peu d'éloquence parlait soudaineent avec une aisance peu commune. La discussion aurait pu paraître totalement ennuyeuse à Draco si Pansy lui avait expliqué qu'Eric Malpass avait révolutionné la littérature infantile. Mais tout paraissait passionnant tant que ça venait du brun. 

Le temps passa – trop – vite mais fut largement suffisant pour que les deux hommes soient liés par quelque chose. Dans ces moments là _« quelque chose »_ est trop abstrait pour être compris facilement. La première chose que l'on sait, c'est que _« cela »_ existe et que _« cela »_ vous poursuivra toute votre vie. Par la suite, on se rend compte que ça fait pousser les fleurs, que c'est doux au touché et intense dans les yeux. On sait que ça fait sourire stupidement dans la rue. Mais c'est seulement lorsque une gamine de 7 ans vous regarde passé devant la boulangerie en déclarant d'un rire juvénile : _« Il est amoureux ! »_, qu'on ce rend compte que cela vous mènera loin, par delà les montagnes, par delà la souffrance, par delà la haine et la corruption. Enfin, cela ne se lâche pas comme un vulgaire ballon bourré d'hélium. Juste, prions le ciel que ça ne se fane pas. 

_Juste, prions le ciel que ça ne tue pas. _

(N/A : Pardonnez-moi ce passage. TT)

Mars était un des mois préférés d'Albus Dumbledore. Il se plaisait souvent à regarder à travers la fenêtre de son bureau les jonquilles s'éveiller doucement avant de s'attaquer à son courrier. Celui-ci comptait en général 2 à 5 beuglantes bien assaisonnées, une dizaine de réclamation, quelques demandes d'emplois et parfois, une lettre de son frère. Au printemps, la neige fondait pour donner la vie et Dumbledore considérait se geste comme l'ultime preuve d'amour que donnait la nature pour les êtres vivants de la terre. 

Le directeur s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise professorale et regarda Fumsec amorcer un atterrissage des plus réussis sur son bureau. Le phénix laissa échappé quelques trémolos apaisants. 

On toqua doucement à la porte. Albus soupira, il était temps pour lui de mentir, commander, pour le bien de tous. Parce que tous avaient l'habitude de faire mal les choses sans lui. 

- Entrez ! s'exclama-t-il. 

Hermione Granger rentra dans la pièce… à l'heure. Comme toujours. 

Après les salutations de routine, la jeune fille le regarda avec un regard interrogateur et le directeur crut y lire une pointe d'inquiétude. 

- Miss. Granger, je vous ai fait venir pour vous entretenir d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Je veux parler par là de votre enfance. 

Hermione ne pu empêcher un large sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Elle aurait éclaté de rire si elle n'avait pas su le vieil homme sérieux. 

- Vous souvenez-vous de vos camarades de classe de primaire ? continua celui-ci. 

- Et bien, répondit-elle. Je me souviens bien de certains d'entre eux. Mais je n'ai gardé de contact à long terme qu'avec... Tiens… Quel était son nom ?… 

Hermione fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire le nom de… de… de comment déj ??? Elle ne lui avait plus écris lorsqu'il était parti pour la France. Un moldu pourtant sympathique et toujours près à lui donner son amitié. 

- Ce n'était pas Harry Anderson ? proposa Dumbledore avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. 

- Mais oui… Mais. 

Hermione Granger afficha un air de surprise bien vite remplacé par son habituel regard d'intelligence. Le véritable nom de Harry n'avait-il pas été _« Potter » _?

- Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que le Harry que je connais est le fameux Survivant de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Si… Sinon pourquoi le connaissez-vous et pourquoi m'en parler ? 

- C'est exactement cela Miss Granger. 

Les deux personnes restèrent silencieux un moment. Hermione savait très bien que demander à Dumbledore la raison de son mutisme pendant des années sur cette affaire était totalement inutile. 

Ses souvenirs sur Harry Anderson semblaient lui revenir. Un garçon squelettique, jouant avec elle pendant les récrés – lorsqu'on ne les embêtait pas -. Toujours gentil et serviable… Elle le savait car c'était ces propres parents qui avaient appelé l'assistante sociale. Par la suite, elle était venue le voir au collège St Brutus et lui avait écrit. Même pendant ses années à Poudlard, personne n'avait jamais su qu'elle lui avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux. Un jour il fut adopté et disparut en France quelques temps plus tard.

- J'ai l'adresse actuelle de Harry Anderson. Il habite désormais à Londres. Croyez-vous pouvoir le revoir ? Les choses risquent de changer cette année et ce n'est pas en bien. 

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et regarda attentivement le visage d'avertissement de son aîné. Des rides y courraient comme des fleuves creusant des vallées dans des montagnes d'années. 

- Cela fait 3 ans que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui, professeur. Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour l'ordre. 

- Surveillez-le bien, acquiesça l'homme. 

Elle se leva mais il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne sorte :

- Pas un mot de ceci à Sirius Black, Miss. Granger. Je lui dirais mais pas maintenant. 

Lorsque Hermione rentra dans sa chambre au Terrier, Ron l'y attendait. En voyant son visage inquiet et un peu suspicieux, elle décida de passer sous silence sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Le rouquin était un peu jaloux et lui parler d'un de ses vieux amis n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. 

Lorsqu'elle vint s'assoire près de lui, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et elle sentit les vieux démons de son futur mari refaire surface. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix débordant d'amour et en se serrant contre lui. 

Il resta un instant silencieux. 

- J'ai vu Ginny aujourd'hui, finnit-il par murmurer. 

Il sentait déjà les larmes lui brûler les yeux dans le seul but de déborder. 

- Comment va-t-elle ? continua Hermione en sentant elle-même la tristesse s'emparer de son cœur. 

- Ce matin… elle ne m'a pas reconnu. 

Ils soupirèrent de concert. 

Harry remarqua l'heure tardive lorsque son estomac fit un sol dièse long et tristounet dans son ventre. Il ne passa pas inaperçu à Draco qui sentait venir la fin de leur discussion fabuleuse sur Paris ville de lumières. 

- Je vais devoir m'en aller maintenant, déclara Harry. 

Draco réalisa à ce moment qu'il n'avait pas travailler et que Pansy lui ferait une crise caractérisée d'énervement suivit d'une envie pressente de _« gros câlins tout mouillés »_. Tout cela parce qu'il avait la stupidité de passer la journée avec un moldu. Il sentait sa mauvaise humeur refaire surface et ce promis que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se prenait dans une discussion de littérature anglaise pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était la dernière fois qu'il parlait à un moldu de sa vie. . 

- Je serais ravi de vous inviter demain à au restaurant, dit doucement Harry alors qu'il était au seuil de la porte, emmitouflé dans sa veste. 

Le brun glissa dans la main de Draco une adresse écrite rapidement sur un bout de papier. 

- J'aimerais vraiment que vous veniez. J'y ai rendez-vous avec quelques amis œnologues. Ca commence à 7 heures. 

Harry adressa à son hôte un ravissant sourire, rempli de bonheur, lui dit au revoir et sorti. Draco resta longtemps immobile devant sa porte avant de se rendre compte à quel point s'extasier devant un morceau de bois était véritablement ridicule. 

Harry fit des bons heureux sur le trottoir. Les passants dans la rue le regardèrent bizarrement et s'écartèrent de lui, avouant ainsi sans gêne qu'ils le pensaient fou à lier. Mais l'écrivain n'en n'avait cure. Sans doute parce qu'il venait de passer une journée fabuleuse. 

Il avait aimé parler avec cet homme. _« Son sauveur »_ comme il l'appelait. Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un de gentil, spirituel, avec beaucoup de carrure. Mais même avec tous les mots que Harry connaissait, il ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait au final. La complexité du caractère de Draco l'avait troublée et il était sûr que ce beau blond cachait beaucoup d'atouts et même quelques faiblesses. 

Sa maison était normale et admirablement propre. Mais nul doute qu'il employait un domestique, ça se sentait dans l'air. 

Le jeune homme sourit. Il lui faudrait attendre avant d'en savoir plus. Il entendit le rire de Draco raisonner dans ses oreilles et se sentit rougir. Il sera de sa poche le papier où été inscrite son adresse. Il allait devoir remercier Billy. 

Il y avait deux messages pour lui à l'immeuble. Dans l'ascenseur, Harry lut le premier qui venait d'Elise :

_Les deux premiers chapitres sont parfaits. Je passerais demain prendre de tes nouvelles._

Il soupira. Elise ne voulait vraiment pas le lâcher une seconde. Elle allait encore poser une tonne de questions gênant s'il lui avouait où il avait passé la matinée. 

Harry regarda attentivement le second message. Il se figea en lisant la signature. Jewel lui avait écrit. Il eut beau relire et relire le nom, ça ne faisait que confirmer l'évidence. Il frappa sur le mur latéral de l'ascenseur, laissant libre court à sa colère.

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'aimez. En tout cas… Merci à tous ! Vous m'avez envoyé tant de messages d'encouragement !

Pour continuer sur une note un peu moins drôle… Mes examens approchent à grands pas dynamique et j'espère que vous comprendrez lorsque je vous dirais que vous n'aurez _peut-être pas_ de nouveau chapitre avant…. la mi-août. Enfin… Ce n'est pas encore certain. J'aurais peut-être le temps d'en faire un plus tôt.

Encore une annonce : **ce chapitre est dédié à Meg. Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que ce 3ème chapitre te fera plaisir.**

** Onarluca :** Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Je me demande si ce chapitre t'a plus autant que les précédents. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ca fait chaud au cœur !

**Celine.s**** :** Contente que tu aimes !!! … Ben oui… C'est idiot d'aller chercher le sang de Harry alors qu'ils l'ont sous la main. Quand j'y pense, ça fait vraiment bizarre.

**Alveane**** :** Merci d'avoir reviewer. Surtout si tu ne le fais pas souvent. Ca fait plaisir. Tu trouves qu'elle ressemble à cœur de cristal ? Oui je l'ai lu (magnifique fiction incontournable !). C'est vrai que le but est le même : retrouver Harry Potter. Mais crois-moi ou pas, la suite va être différente. 

**Noa**** Dark :** De rien ! Je voulais vraiment faire une suite, alors… Je suis rassurée que tu aimes parce que je dois dire que tu es une des personnes que je ne voulais vraiment pas décevoir. Et bien maintenant que tu sais comment ils se sont retrouvés et que Harry est déjà l'ami de Hermione… Je suis sûre que tu vas te demander quand est-ce qu'on retrouvera Sirius. 

**Evano**** :** Merci ! J'ai fais de mon mieux pour le 3. 

**Paradoxe 3.14 :** Tu as raison. Je n'abandonnerais pas. Euh… Enfin j'espère. Je suis contente que tu continueras à lire parce que je ne sais jamais si les revieweurs occasionnels suivent toujours l'histoire. Merci pour ta review. 

**4rine :** merci beaucoup ! Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre ? Merci pour ta review. 

**YunaFab**** :** C'est vrai que ça a pris du temps mais en contre partie, ce chapitre tombe plus vite. Je dois dire que je suis assez irrégulière. Ca dépend si je suis motivée… C'est bizarre mais j'ai jamais pensé que c'était ironique… Mais maintenant que tu le dis. Ca va lui faire tout drôle quand il s'en apercevra. J'espère que j'ai été rapide. J'ai fait de mon mieux. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Rcoll**** :** Ben voil ! C'est bizarre mais quand j'ai imaginé comment les rassembler, j'ai pensé tout de suite à un policier… merci pour ta review !

**Morgian**** :** J'espère que tu as aimé ces retrouvailles. Ca fait des mois que je les ai imaginées comme ça, impossible de changer ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Yami**** aku :** Voilà la suite de la suite… c'est encore mieux d'après moi qui aie abandonné les trois quart de mes fics. Je crois qu'on aura pas beaucoup d'autres persos. Ce que par contre je trouve dommage, c'est de ne pas pouvoir donner un plus grand rôle à Craig Donovan. J'espère que tu l'aimes, c'est un de mes préférés ! Merci pour ta review. 

**Alex :** Merci pour ta longue review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir. Je n'arrêterais pas. Je suis contente que tous ces points de ma fiction te fassent plaisir. Je me donne vraiment du mal à bien écrire. Et non. Les armes ne marchent pas avec moi… Mon ordi est équipé anti-mine et balles de fusil. Quoi ? De longue review ? Ah mais si tu me prends par les sentiments ! Les reviews, j'adore ça ! Merci pour tes compliments mais je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre avant d'égaler les auteurs de ff.net. Ben, si on admet que Harry est une véritable légende, je crois qu'on peut attendre quelque chose d'assez saisissant pour la rentrée dans le monde sorcier. Mais je ne dirais rien… Merci encore !

**Alinemcb54 :** C'est sympa de reviewer !!! Merci beaucoup !

**Eowyn10 :** OK ! Je ne m'en inquiète pas et j'écris. Ce qui m'est assez facile c'est temps-ci… Ben oui… Harry n'a jamais connu Poudlard et visiblement, il est resté chez les Dursley quelques temps. J'espère que le suite te plait !

Encore merci à tous, revieweurs et lecteurs silencieux ! Bye ! 


	4. Et un Médoc! Un!

**_Note de début de chapitre : Je suis en TRES GRAVE panne d'inspiration. Et je conseille fortement aux personnes ayant un problème avec l'alcool de ne pas lire se chapitre… _**

Chapitre 4 : Et un médoc, un !

_(L'amour, c'est boire du même vin mais chacun dans sa coupe… [Aziz Chouaki])_

_Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent dès le premier jour._

Assis confortablement dans son canapé mousse, Craig Donovan étouffa un bâillement. Il était minuit et le médecin ne semblait pas prendre conscience de l'heure tardive, oubliant que le lendemain, une smala d'élèves du secondaire s'amenait tôt dans la journée pour une visite médicale qui s'annonçait longue et fastidieuse. Plongé dans un ouvrage aussi gros que l'ensemble des 36 volumes de l'encyclopédie universelle réunis, il tentait vaillamment d'assimiler diverses connaissances d'un ennuie mortel sur les quelques 500 acides aminés existant. La sonnerie stridente de sa porte d'entrée lui fit faire un bond phénoménal dans son canapé et son cœur manqua un battement.

Après cela, Craig Donovan bâilla… à nouveau. Il se leva avec autant d'élégance qu'un chameau atteint d'un lombago et s'avança vers l'entrée de sa luxueuse maison, tout en pestant contre les chameaux, euh… les gens encore – ou déjà – levés à minuit une. Craig ouvrit sa porte, les yeux clos par la fatigue.

- J'ai déjà donné, anticipa-t-il sans jeter le moindre regard à la bosse de dromadaire qui se tenait dehors.

- Je sais, lui répondit nerveusement la voix ferme et agacée de Harry.

Celui-ci, sans attendre d'être invité à entrer, s'engouffra dans le doux foyer du médecin, trouva le coffre à alcool sans difficulté – _« Mais je ne le lui avais jamais montr ! »_ - et se versa la moitié d'un reste de cognac. Craig, soudainement aussi lucide qu'un tireur d'élite, se réinstalla dans son canapé mousse, attendant la suite des événements. Harry vida son verre avec la vitesse d'une famille de coléoptères s'abatant sur la carcasse fraîche d'un buffle. L'écrivain tituba avant de tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil en face de son ami. C'était magique à chaque fois qu'il titubait. Pour Craig ça avait plus de splendeur qu'une fillette en tutu rose enchaînant les entrechats. Harry sortit une enveloppe bleu paillette de la poche intérieur de son veston et la lança trois mètres devant un hypothétique frère jumeau de Craig (qui sans doute n'existait que les jours où le taux d'alcoolémie atteignait des records dans les environs).

- Lis !

- A vos ordres, chef ! plaisanta le médecin en découvrant la lettre.

Elle sentait le printemps. Elle venait de Jewel. L'état de Harry s'expliquait alors fort facilement. Ce n'était habituellement pas un saoulard mais quand cela arrivait, c'était plutôt comique. Du nez rougi par l'alcool à ses vêtements qu'il salissait toujours, il n'y avait qu'un pas pour qu'il devienne le clown le plus prisé du cirque du coin.

_Cher Harry, _

Rien que le début s'annonçait mauvais. Les trois _« r »_ que contenait cette phrase se traduisaient par _« triple Risque d'averse pour les lions » _et _« grave conséquence pour leurs homologues poissons »_. Madame Soleil qui s'occupait de la rubrique horoscope du _« Square »_ en aurait brodé une belle histoire tragique et riche en rebondissement.

_Comment vas-tu ? Sans doute bien à en croire ce que disent les journaux… Cela fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu me manques vraiment. En écrivant ces mots, je suis honnête. _

« _Mouais_, pensa aigrement Craig. »

_J'imagine que tu m'en veux encore et je te comprends. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs par le passé et mes excuses n'y changeront rien. Pourtant Harry, je regrette vraiment. C'est pourquoi je te demande quand même de faire un effort de compréhension. _

Coup d'œil rapide vers le fils adoptif de son meilleur ami. Quelque chose dans le regard vitreux du jeune garçon ne tendait pas vers un effort de compréhension mais plutôt pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_Lorsque j'ai appris que Jérôme et moi ne pourrions jamais avoir d'enfants, j'ai été brisée. Les années d'effort que nous avions consacrés à faire un enfant venaient d'être réduits à néant par une lettre de l'hôpital. Mon honneur de femme a été brisé lorsque Jérôme t'a amené chez nous._

_J'aurais dû être moins orgueilleuse, je sais, et t'aimer tout autant qu'il l'a fait. Mais j'ai un caractère de cochon. C'est sans doute cela qui m'a fait perdre ce que j'avais de plus précieux et que je n'ai pas pu voir : une famille. _

_Après avoir demandé le divorce, j'ai refait ma vie et j'ai pu vous oublier tous les deux. _

La suite de la lettre s'éternisait sur sa parfaite vie de couple et sur la naissance de son premier (et dernier) enfant génétique. Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen d'amadouer une personne que l'on traitait d'incapable depuis neuf ans et dont on avait fait traîner le dossier au fond d'un tiroir caisse du juge pour enfant. Craig la traversa en diagonale puis s'arrêta sur un paragraphe intéressant:

_Il n'y a rien au sujet de la suite de l'histoire que tu ne connaisses déjà. J'ai agi en égoïste en me battant pour des allocations familiales de peu d'importance. Je vous ai enfoncé tous les deux alors que Jérôme était dans les dernières années de sa vie… _

_Si j'ai aujourd'hui le culot de t'écrire, c'est parce que j'ai besoins d'une aide financière de grosse envergure et que je sais que si je me présente chez toi, j'ai peu de chance de me voir exaucée. _

Suivait les différentes formules de politesse d'usage qui tenait en tout et pour tout en une page et demi. Harry roupillait bruyamment, le nez collé entre deux coussins du canapé-lit. Il s'agrippait à un autre petit coussinet rouge vermillon qui étouffait entre ses mains. On l'entendait presque suffoquer douloureusement. Craig étala une bonne couverture centenaire sur le corps recroquevillé de son ami et décida que toutes ses bouteilles d'alcool devait déménager du salon au plus vite. De quoi le faire regretter de ne pas avoir de cave à vin…

* * *

- QUOI ?!

Pansy Parkinson explosait… au sens littéral du terme bien sûr.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de toutes ces adresses ? A TA PLACE ?

Tout compte fait, la jeune fille explosait également au sens figuré et Draco Malfoy avait bien du mal à garder son sang froid face a ses petits cris stridents.

- S'il te plait, _Pansy_… soupira-t-il en appuyant sur le prénom de sa fiancée. Calme-toi, tu es dans mon bureau, je te rappelle…

L'ancienne élève de Poudlard lui jeta un regard noir et à cet instant là, l'imagination de Draco partit dans une vrille de folie puissante. L'espace d'une seconde, Pansy fut transformée en théière géante. Son nez s'allongea en bec verseur et en relevant le menton dignement, sa main droite se porta sur sa hanche. Ce fit une parfaite hanse pour gaucher. Tout dans son attitude et son habillement dénotait une certaine noblesse qui convenait naturellement à la porcelaine : Son chignon décoré d'une rose rouge, ses vêtements affriolants coûtant les yeux de la tête, son maquillage soigné, son nez délicat… Mais la colère irradiait tant de son corps, que la fumée lui sortait des oreilles, signifiant que l'eau se portait à ébullition.

« _Une – Parfaite – Théière_, s'étonna Draco, bouche bée. »

- Je refuse ! cria-t-elle une dernière fois.

Le blond ferma les yeux, persuadé d'être maudit. _« La douce mélodie »_ qu'était la voix de la jeune femme, avait été inventée pour le malheur de ses oreilles.

- D'accord… capitula-t-il. Je me débrouillerais. Si tu pouvais me laisser maintenant : j'ai du travail.

Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il ne remarqua pas, déjà plongé dans ses dossiers. Une vague tristesse passa sur son visage alors qu'elle quittait docilement son bureau.

Tant de fois elle s'était interrogée sur l'amour que lui témoignait Draco. Tant de fois elle avait du constater qu'en réalité, il ne lui témoignait rien de plus que de l'indifférence. Elle aurait pu changer de sexe, devenir alcoolique, devenir militant Moudjahidin et mourir dans un attenta suicide qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Les mariages conçus à la pointe du fusil étaient ainsi faits. Elle avait pourtant essayé de lui plaire ne serait-ce que physiquement.

Elle se dirigea tout doucement vers les quartiers des aurors. Elle voulait savoir s'il avait fait sa part de la mission et obtenu une restriction budgétaire pour le projet _« Harry Potter »_. Plusieurs de ses vieilles connaissances la saluèrent mais elle n'y fit guère attention. Dignement, elle s'approcha du tableau contenant les notes de services et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Une vieille feuille épinglée comme une chaussette de Noël sur la cheminée. Elle sourit. C'était un cadeau du ciel à rapporter à Lucius.

Il était temps pour elle de partir et elle prit donc l'ascenseur en compagnie de différentes notes qui voltigeaient au dessus de sa tête et – bien malheureusement pour elle – de Fudge.

- Comment allez-vous ? fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse à souhait.

Le ministre lui fit un sourire cordial qui lui donna la nausée. Avait-il seulement compris ses mots ? Ce bon vieux Cornelius avait de toute façon le QI d'un gan de toilette.

- Très bien, Miss. Parkinson. Je prépare les prochaines élections avec entrain.

Sa voix sonnait comme le vol d'une mouche qui ne savait où se poser. Rien qui suggérait la colère ne pouvait qualifier Fudge, seule la stupidité émanait de son veston chic. Il ressemblait à ses propres pieds : assurément à l'extrémité de ses jambes mais définitivement incapables sans elles.

Il se croyait puissant mais sans voir l'influence que Voldemort gagnait chaque année. Les temps étaient durs pour les sorciers et seul Dumbledore pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour le monde. Bizarrement, Pansy priait pour que la guerre n'éclate pas comme un coup de canon lancé dans le vide.

- Soyez sûr que vous possédez mon soutien et celui de mon mari, lança Pansy sans penser qu'elle s'avançait un peu trop dans la relation qu'elle avait avec Draco.

Et elle quitta l'ascenseur en laissant un grand froid derrière elle. Il était en parti dû à son nouveau parfum : _« Cristal d'Arctique »_, inventé par le fameux Pantin D. Géllé. Que fallait-il faire d'autre pour plaire à Draco à part être à genoux devant Fudge et se ruiner en parfum ?

* * *

Craig était un médecin normal, avec des idéaux normaux et une vie tout ce qui a de plus banale… Mais il avait la sincère habitude de se faire des amis bizarres qui adoraient adopter des enfants plus étranges qu'eux et qui, eux, avaient encore l'audace de sonner chez vous à minuit pour passer le reste de la nuit à roupiller tranquillement sur votre canapé préféré. Encore heureux que Craig avait su limiter le nombre de ses amis bizarres à un seul et que celui-ci avait eu la présence d'esprit de n'adopter qu'un seul petit rejeton de 9 ans, maintenant la vingtaine.

Harry Anderson était couché bien sagement sur un bon canapé valant la peau des fesses et les yeux de la tête. _« Couché »_ n'était pas vraiment le mot. _« Entortillé dans une petite couverture qui en avait vu des meilleures »_ était plus ce qui convenait… Le garçon grogna dans son sommeil et Craig étouffa un rire.

Il écrivit un mot rapide à son écrivain saoulard favori, dans le genre de _« tout va bien, salut »_ et sortit faire ses consultations. Une bande de gamins bourrés d'hormones l'attendait. Il partit sans savoir que Harry se débattait dans un cauchemar grotesque, noyé par des idées sombres qui l'assommaient à grandes eaux.

_Pas un seul rayon de soleil ne rentrait dans la salle. Elle était sombre mais au moins, il n'était pas seul dedans. Quelques gamins de 6 ans attendaient avec lui, les larmes aux yeux, prêts à prendre leurs jambes à leur cou si nécessaire… Harry renifla de dédain. « Des nouveaux, pensa-t-il. » Les Grands lui avaient appris qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour faire passer ses nerfs avant un entretien avec l'Homme. Au moment où il formulait cette idée sordide, des pleures se firent entendre dans le bureau et les gosses se mirent à gémir. Harry décida d'en profiter…_

_- Vous avez peur ? demanda-t-il sans leur jeter un regard._

_Les enfants se calmèrent un peu et l'observèrent. Il avait l'air terrifiant avec son hématome sur la joue droite et ses multiples cicatrices. _

_- Il est toujours un peu violent… indiqua Harry en souriant le plus cruellement possible. Mais avec les nouveaux il est sympa._

_Ca y était, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être rassurant dans le fond. Pourquoi avait-il encore essayé de faire dans la bonté ? Il fallait bien qu'il s'endurcisse un peu…_

_Il ne vit pas les gamins se figer sur place. Pratiquait-il encore les châtiments corporels dans ce bâtiment ? Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines et toute vie quitta leur visage lorsqu'ils virent l'hématome de ce Grand se résorber et les cicatrices s'effacer jusqu'à ne plus laisser de trace. C'était comme voir la mort à votre réveil et lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas mis votre nuit sommeil à profit pour vous tuer. C'était comme un bon triller américain, mais aucun effet cinématographique ne permettait une luminosité et des contrastes aussi appuyés. _

_Harry, qui ne s'était pas imaginé leur faire autant d'effet regarda ses mains, comme soudainement inspiré. Et il y vit la chose la plus incroyable de toute sa vie : Ses mains plus fraîches que jamais et sans une égratignure. Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, sortant les gosses de 6 ans de leur torpeur. Ils éclatèrent en milliers de larmes s'écrasant sur le sol comme des petites billes roses avec lesquelles, il leur arrivait de jouer. Si la femme de ménage était rentrée à l'instant, elle aurait sans doute pensé n'avoir plus rien à nettoyer. _

_Le directeur, alerté par le bruit, sortit de son bureau en hurlant haut et fort :_

_- ET ALORS, POTTER ! _

_Harry ne s'arrêta pas de rire. _

_- ASSEZ, POTTER ! OU… ou je prendrais des me… _

_Harry n'arrêta pas et l'Homme semblait pour la première fois de sa vie, désorienté et presque effrayé. Il prit Harry par le col de la chemise et le fit rouler à terre violement. _

_- JE PRENDRAIS DES MESURES, POTTER. _

_Et la suite, Harry préféra l'oublier jusqu'à ce qu'un violent cauchemar fassent ressurgir quelques horreurs de son cerveau visiblement gravement atteint. _

C'est en sueur qu'il se réveilla, il était tard et lui-même n'avait pas idée à quel point. La première phrase que son cerveau lui permis de prononcer fut _« J'ai un goût de chewing-gum décoloré dans la bouche. »_ La deuxième fut _« Mon Dieu ! Le rendez-vous ! »_ N'avait-il pas dormi toute la journée ?

Il était _très_ en retard. L'information fit difficilement son chemin jusqu'à ses neurones. _« Oh ! Mon - Dieu ! »_ Le salon se mis à tanguer et quelques tâches dansèrent sous ses yeux. Pris soudain de nausées, il s'élança vers la salle de bain où il vida le contenue de son estomac en une minute.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres et son rythme cardiaque tentait vainement de reprendre un court normal. Son reflet dans le miroir avait d'horrible poche sous les yeux et semblait hagard et déshydraté. Peu importait maintenant, il fallait se préparer.

Ce qu'il fit avec autant d'empressement qu'une futur mariée.

* * *

Draco était _très_ en retard. Il parcourait l'avenue hâtivement, à la recherche du fameux restaurant moldu où il avait rendez-vous… Sans remarquer qu'il était suivi.

Il arriva finalement devant « La cave à vin ». L'aspect était plutôt rustique mais la petite étiquette installé dans un coin de la vitrine suffisait à donner un peu de prestige à la discrète échoppe : _« Membre de la Confédération Internationale des Démaquillants Ecologiques »_, CIDRE. Draco ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer.

Il était en tout cas seul. Harry était-il déjà à l'intérieur ? Avait-il abandonné sa soirée en ne le voyant pas venir ? Le blond soupira en esquissant un geste pour rentrer chez lui. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un moldu… Il shoota dans un caillou et haussa les épaules, pestant contre les dossiers encombrants qui ne lui permettaient pas de temps libre. Il sera les poings dans les poches de son veston et regarda une dernière fois la vitrine. Ca avait l'air convivial. Puis il se mit à marcher, guidé par ses regrets et torturés par ses remords. Il était comme écrasé par le pied d'un géant grincheux qui avait trouvé son déjeuner. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'aime pas les petits blonds grincheux et en retard.

- Attendez !

Une voix essoufflée le hélait avec l'énergie du désespoir et il vit Harry, habillé avec des vêtements qui faisaient trois fois sa taille, traverser imprudemment pour venir le rejoindre. Il s'arrêta en face de lui et se plia en deux pour reprendre son halène.

- Je suis… désolé, parvint-il à dire entre deux expirations. J'ai eu quelques problèmes hier.

Draco aussi fut désolé. Désolé de s'avouer que ça avait l'air vrai. Mais il fut plus étonné encore de savoir que son interlocuteur était lui-même en retard. Comme tout bon Malfoy, il en profita.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je veux bien vous pardonner.

Il s'interrompit et prit la main de Harry dans la sienne pour donner plus d'effet à sa prochaine phrase.

- A une seule condition.

Il avait dit cela avec un charme sauvage et n'en éprouva pas le moindre remord. Après tout, « chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ». Le brun ouvrit la bouche, étonné, séduit et presque paniqué.

- Que quoi que ce soit que je vais vous demander ce soir, continua-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Vous accepterez.

Harry hésita un long moment, les joues rouges de gène. Draco le regardait avec ses yeux gris bleu où les reflets des lumières de la ville venaient se mélanger comme de la peinture à l'huile.

- J… Je… bégaya Harry.

La tentation était trop forte et le blond exerçait sur lui comme un pouvoir hypnotique.

- J'accepte, finit-il par dire.

Draco lui fit un large sourire et l'emporta vers la cave à vin. Il pria pour ne pas qu'on intercepte un signal magique signifiant qu'il avait usé d'un petit peu de legilimens sur un moldu sans défense.

Harry rentra dans le restaurant et dit un « bonjour » joyeux mais un peu fatigué. Le blond haussa un sourcil. Seulement quelques ennuis ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter d'avantage car il fut très vite présenté à tout le monde. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent à dîner. Quant aux boissons, ils demandèrent à réfléchir encore un peu.

Draco décida d'engager la conversation, troublé par un silence serein qui s'installait peu à peu entre eux.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette aujourd'hui…

Harry rougit violement et baissa le nez vers sa salade. Son estomac gargouilla et il lui semblait qu'il pouvait à nouveau avaler quelque chose, même du vin.

- J'ai eu… quelques petits problèmes… dit-il. Excusez-moi !

Un étudient à la mine sympathique s'arrêta à leur table pour prendre commande des boissons.

- Un Médoc Château Belgrave 2000,… crû bourgeois, précisa-t-il par soucis de perfection.

Il regarda Draco avec tendresse en détaillant chaque partie de son visage. L'homme était vraiment très beau et juste à cet instant, il se sentait heureux d'être avec lui. Il fallait dire qu'un son jazz impressionnant soufflait dans l'air une discrète mélodie romantique. Harry reconnu sans trop de mal la basse miraculeuse de Marcus Miller.

- Pourquoi un… Mécol ? le questionna Draco qui n'avait pas vraiment de grandes connaissances en œnologie.

Harry pouffa légèrement.

- Médoc, corrigea-t-il. J'ai choisi le Château Belgrave parce qu'il vous ressemble.

Le sorcier hésita entre trouver cette comparaison désastreusement grotesque et essayer d'en savoir d'avantages. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il était comparé à un vin.

- Je m'explique, commença son compagnon en regardant le verre de vin que venait juste de servir l'étudient.

Il le prit dans sa main et le mit à la lumière.

- Il est beau et semble très légèrement parfumé.

Il le goûta du bout des lèvres avec un regard en billet à son acolyte.

- Il est puissant, mystérieux et…

Il s'interrompit, foudroyé à l'instant par une flèche de Cupidon qui, comme toujours, faisait son job de travers. Son coeur était déjà troué de partout, comme une passoire. Il faut dire qu'il était une des victimes favorites du dieu de l'amour depuis quelques temps. Jamais rien ne collait dans l'amour – surtout les petits morceaux. Harry le savait mais il venait tout juste de l'oublier et plus jamais rien ne semblait pouvoir refaire tourner le temps. Pourtant il fallait bien…

- et… incroyablement parfait, finit-il la gorge noué.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il fit rougir Draco qui ne tarda pas quand même à reprendre son masque d'invulnérabilité.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident. Vers 9 heures du soir, ils décidèrent tout de même d'aller prendre l'air. Ils atterrirent par on ne sait quel miracle sur le haut d'un monument surplombant Londres. (1)

- J'aimerais que vous sortiez avec moi demain, dit Draco le regard fixé sur la Tamise, colorée par la lune et les réverbèrent. Nous irons à la patinoire.

Harry l'observa. Il n'était même pas à deux centimètre de lui.

- Mais que dira votre femme ? Elle doit avoir envie de vous voir…

Il ne pouvait cacher avoir vu la bague que Draco avait à l'annulaire.

- Je suis fiancé, répondit simplement celui-ci. Et vous avez promis d'accepter, souvenez-vous !

Harry eut un sourire mélancolique.

- Oui, j'accepte avec grand plaisir, Monsieur Malfoy.

En descendant, ils se séparèrent et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

* * *

Harry marchait depuis dix minutes lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une lettre bleu paillette sentant le printemps se trouvait dans sa poche. Sans plus tarder, il la jeta dans une poubelle publique.

Deux messages l'attendaient chez lui : un de Craig et un autre d'un certaine Hermione Granger qui passerait tôt dans la matinée du jour suivant. Il sourit, mélancolique. Il allait retrouver une vieille amie. Entre le 2ème et le 4ème étage, Harry se rendit compte dans l'ascenseur qu'il ne savait pas glisser. Ni sur la glace, ni sur des roulettes, ni sur le bitume gris métallique de Londres.

* * *

**Notes en vrac d'un auteur un peu fatigué : **

Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour se retard mais, comme la note en début le dit, j'ai eu un problème de motivation et d'inspiration en revenant des vacances. Mais finalement ça m'est revenu… Donc pour tout ceux qui attendaient impatiemment la suite, la voili la voilou.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour bien me relire et j'ai fait tout cela avec sérieux. Je n'écris jamais mes chapitres en une journée, je suis plus du genre à les faire traîner dans mon ordi, à attendre une inspiration nouvelle. J'espère que le délai ma permis de rendre quelque chose de plus fort que si je l'avais sorti dans ma période page blanche.

En ce qui concerne Marcus Miller, c'est un grand jazz man que je viens de découvrir (comme le jazz dans son ensemble d'ailleurs) et je n'ai su résister à la tentation de le mentionner. J'aimerais savoir qui d'entre vous le connaissent.

Coup de pub numéro 1 : j'adore la nouvelle fanfiction de Umbre77, alors, tout ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore et qui ont plus de 17 ans, courez lire « Les épreuves d'une vie ».

Coup de pub numéro 2 : je viens juste de commencer une p'tite fic et j'aimerais votre avis. Ceux que ça intéresse, c'est « Trouble Obsessionnel Compulsif. »

Ceux qui sont arrivés au bout de ce chapitre, doivent sûrement être capable de me dire combien de fois, il est question de l'alcool dans ce chapitre, de près ou de loin. Le gagnant à droit au plaisir d'avoir gagner. (Si, si, c'est beaucoup ! )

Mon ordi est enfin muni d'enceintes. Traduction : J'ai le son !

La rentrée scolaire a eu lieu et il faut s'attendre à moins d'un chapitre par mois, cette année.

**(1)** Qui a dit, « je suis le roi du monde » ? -- Faut pas !

**Les RARs (On dit ça pourquoi ? Parce que c'est précieux ? )… **

Celine.s : Merci pour la review, tu seras sans doute l'une des premières à mettre ton nez ici si je suis dans tes alertes. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir.

Onarluca : Oups…. Pour août, c'est rapé, on dirait. Je m'excuse. Aimes-tu toujours ? Et j'ai réussi mes exams ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

Yami Aku : Je compte bien mettre pas mal de mes projets en « stand by ». La 4ème (seconde, pour les français) est une année difficile que je compte bien réussir aussi bien que la précédente. Moi aussi J'aime Dray et Harry. Mais on est vraiment obligé de partager ? puppy eyes A plus !

Rafel : Tu aimes mes métaphores ? rougit Ben merci ! Mais je crois que je vais devoir alléger le texte parce que vu le temps que je prends à me relire, on est parti pour une éternité. Ce que j'ai dit est juste ? Ben… J'ai une drôle de vision de l'amour, je crois…

Morgian : Maintenant que tu sais qui est Jewel, tu dois trouver ça bien banal, non ? Mais je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas trop insisté sur quelque chose de pourtant important. Faudra attendre pour la rencontre Harry-Hermione… Merci pour ta review !

Sophie Potter : Je viens de commencer ta fiction ! Et ça à l'air génial… Je continuerais demain (il se fait tard) mais je ne lâcherais pas non plus ! J'espère que ça te plait toujours autant parce que Harry n'est pas prêt de connaître la magie (il y a encore un nombre immense de chapitre à venir)… Merci pour ta review et à plus tard !

YunaFab : Ouais, j'aime beaucoup le chapitre précédent aussi mais je préfère celui-ci (plus alcoolisé à mon goût ! ) L'affaire Tom Riddle est bien sûr la cause de pas mal de chose dans la vie de Ron, Hermione et Ginny mais on en saura plus vers la fin. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que je ne t'ai pas trop fait patienter.

Alveane : Voilà le nouveau chapitre et des nouvelles fraîches. Merci de me faire confiance… J'en ai vraiment besoin vu que je ne me fais même pas confiance à moi-même… TT A plus et merci pour ta review !

Noa Dark : Sympa ta review ! (mdr) vire au rouge à cause des compliments Ben je continue, comme tu vois (un peu difficilement d'ailleurs --) Bon j'ai gagné mes dix gallions et j'espère que tu me les donnes sans regret ! Harry va avoir pas mal de surprises (je ne dis pas bonnes, je ne dis pas mauvaises) et en grande partie à cause de ces deux sorciers qui lui tournent autour. Pour la maison de Dray, je ne me suis pas posée la question en fait. Pour moi, dès qu'on habite une ville moldue comme Londres… On doit s'attendre à tout… Je ne sais pas trop si ce chapitre 4 est une merveille. D'après toi ? Bon ben merci pour ta longue review ! Je peux t'appeler Darkie ?

Hanna : Merci pour ton compliment ! Ca fait chaud au cœur ! Et comment tu trouves la suite ?

Espam : Ben j'ai fini par trouver le temps ! :S Un peu tard, mais j'y suis !

Alinemcb54 : Ben, y a quelques questions qui restent en suspend. Mais je ne dirais rien ! nah ! merci et a plus !

Meallix : Voilà une petite scène à laquelle je tenais beaucoup ! Quant à Hermione, elle vient juste de commencer sa mission.

Syl' : Hi sister !Ben je crains ne pas pouvoir beaucoup presenter le monde sorcier pour l'instant. Moi je trouve mon Harry, très nunuche…. A la peluche !

Shue la Furie : merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

Eowyn10 : Je pensais qu'il y avait pas mal de fic à ce sujet ! Mais si c'est rare, tant mieux ! merci pour ta review.

Bon ben bien le bonsoir (ou bonjour) tout le monde. Et continuez lire si vous aimez !


	5. Un patineur sachant patiner

Chapitre 5 : Un patineur sachant patiner (sans son chien bien sûr !)

Lucius Malfoy marchait calmement dans les sous-sols du Manoir, un peu tendu comme chaque mercredi. Le mercredi, pour une bonne partie des mortels, signifie « milieu de la semaine » ou « plus que deux jours de calvaire, Dieu merci ». Pour Lucius Malfoy ça signifiait le rappel de tous ses échecs. A la fois en tant qu'homme et en tant que père. Mr. Malfoy senior vivait avec la certitude qu'il n'était plus un homme car il n'avait jamais réussi à détruire ce qui faisait de lui un esclave (Voldemort). Il était également certain de ne jamais avoir été un père car sa seule et unique progéniture (Draco) refusait de le suivre, de vivre dans le même état que lui… Ce qui était celui de tenir lieu de paillasson humain pour un être abjecte et sans cœur (Re-Voldemort).

En même temps, sa majesté roi des non-hommes (Lucius, suivez un peu !) était partagé entre son dévouement pour les valeurs de sa famille (Voldemort) et sa fierté pour celui qui partageait la moitié de son bagage génétique (Non, pas Voldemort, Draco !). A la réflexion, non, Lucius n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour son fils.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il arriva à la porte de la plus lugubre des salles de son château. Dans son cœur (s'il en avait encore un…) régnait un tel désordre qu'il se prit à s'imaginer en une espèce de Frankenstein voué à une fin sordide. Il s'imaginait déjà dévoré par un boa constrictor lorsqu'une vive douleur à son bras gauche le rappela à l'ordre. Malgré des années d'entraînement, il ne pu réprimer un léger frisson : Cela faisait toujours aussi mal. Il se cola un masque de tragédie grecque imaginaire sur la figure avant de rentrer.

Aussitôt, une odeur âpre de cendre et de pourriture lui prit à la gorge. Un haut le cœur secoua son corps et il vida le contenue de son déjeuner par terre. Il s'appuya fébrilement au mur qui suintait l'humidité et le manque d'entretien. Du fond de l'obscurité dense de la pièce, une voix froide et profonde s'éleva.

- Cela fait deux ans que je vis ici, Lucius. Est-ce que je me plains ?

Malfoy sentit la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'envahir, comme un torrent d'eau glacé. Il crut un long instant qu'il allait étouffer et déjà, regrettait ne pas avoir pris un dernier verre de whisky avant de mourir. Il sentait les ténèbres venir enserrer son cœur d'un étau brûlant. Quelques gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long de ses joues comme des larmes perdues qu'il aurait oublier de verser pour une de ses anciennes victimes. Lucius avait toujours pleuré. Pour chaque enfant, pour chaque femme enceinte qu'il avait éventrée, il avait toujours éprouvé des regrets. Au moment où il sentit son âme quitter son corps, Voldemort cessa son manège et l'atmosphère de la chambre changea du tout au tout.

- Tu ne m'apportes pas de nouvelles ?

Malfoy senior, toujours un peu troublé, secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers le chaudron qui était posé au milieu de la pièce. Chacun de ses os jouaient des castagnettes.

Il versa un liquide argenté qui tomba dans une eau croupie. Quelques lueurs apaisantes tentèrent de résister au mal avant de s'effacer à l'intérieur du chaudron.

- Et ton fils ?

- Toujours sans nouvelles du fils Potter, répondit le richissime homme d'affaires.

- Il serrait temps qu'il se presse… grogna la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius se retourna vers la porte de sorti, tentant de cacher son impatience.

- J'envoie aussitôt quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

Puis, il sortit, essayant d'ignorant les bruits de succion qui caractérisait chaque dîner de son maître.

* * *

- Dépêche-toi !

Elise avait un sourire éclatant de joie. Ses rollers se cognait aux dalles si coûteuses du jardin de luxe et Harry tentait vainement de tenir debout sur les siens.

- Je vais te tuer ! s'énerva-t-il avant de tomber à la renverse et d'atterrir durement sur les fesses. Je te signale que tu dois m'apprendre à patiner et non te moquer de moi à chacune de mes tentatives de tenir debout.

L'éditrice se retourna pour le regarder et ne pu retenir un sourire mélancolique. Ils avaient beau avoir rompus tous les deux, elle ne pouvait commander son cœur qui aimait (et aimerait sans doute pour la vie) les qualités et les défauts du jeune auteur. Elle était certaine que le jour de la mort de Harry, la Terre s'arrêterait de tourner, le soleil d'exister et Mars de fasciner les Hommes. Elle roula jusqu'à lui et lui offrit sa main comme aide. Elle l'avait déjà fait un jour, mais pas dans ce sens là. Mais cette fois-ci, il l'accepta.

- Il est tard tu sais, lui souffla-t-elle. Tu n'attendais pas quelqu'un ?

Harry resta un moment dans ses pensées puis réalisa avec affolement que Hermione aurait dû passer il y avait déjà une heure. Il ouvrit de gros yeux effrayés et en voulant courir prévenir Jo, le gardien, il s'étala à nouveau à terre, comme une vulgaire crêpe.

Elise se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans une tentative désespérée de garder son sérieux mais ne pu tenir longtemps et fini par éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Le jeune homme la regarda un instant fâché mais la rejoint très vite.

Avec leurs deux rires, le jardin éclatait de bonne humeur, si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que quelqu'un participait également à leur joyeuse fête. Ce fut Harry qui la remarqua le premier. Elise s'arrêta de rire aussitôt qu'elle l'eut vit bondir dans les bras d'une _femme_. D'une **autre** femme. D'une autre femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Hermione ! Mais que tu as changée ! s'exclama Harry.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille lui sourit.

- Tu as l'air tellement… hésita-t-il… belle.

Puis il la serra dans ses bras et déposa deux baisers sur ses joues de soie.

- Et toi donc… Je suis tellement ravie de te voir si grand, heureux, mignon et… mari ?

Elle regarda avec amitié Elise qui s'appliqua à faire passer l'animosité qu'elle ressentait dans ses yeux.

- Oh… Excusez-moi toutes-les deux, dit Harry, confus. Elise, voici Hermione Granger, une amie d'enfance perdue de vue et que voilà retrouvée.

L'éditrice serra à contre cœur et furtivement la ravissante main de la sorcière qui resta un instant désarçonnée.

- Hermione, Elise et moi ne sommes pas mariés. Il s'agit de ma directrice d'édition et, de mon conseiller artistique comme elle le prétend !

Elle le foudroya du regard. Les deux femmes prononcèrent un vague « enchantée « très peu convaincant et Elise décida soudainement qu'il était bon pour elle d'être surchargée de travail.

- Harry, tes feuilles s'il te plait, dit-elle d'un ton froid et distant.

Le jeune homme se rappela vaguement lui avoir promis ses chapitres écrits d'avances en contre partie d'un cours de patins. Très peu fructueux. Il sortit un paquet de feuilles de sa sacoche. Elise prit alors congé sans aucune politesse.

* * *

- Alors ? Que deviens-tu ? demanda Hermione en reposant avec délicatesse la délicieuse tasse de café que lui avait offert Harry.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le salon de celui-ci et partageaient avec amitié l'arôme d'un _« __Blue__Mountain__ de la Jamaïque »_. _« Sans_ _doute le meilleur café au monde_, pensa la jeune sorcière. (1)»

- Rien de spécial… Je suis écrivain.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et… et tu as du succès ?

- Plutôt, dit-il avec modestie.

Il avala une gorgé de son café préféré. Un instant, il lui sembla soupçonneux que son amie ne soit pas au courant de ses activités. Si elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé sa trace grâce à sa notoriété, comment l'avait-elle fait ?

- Et côté cœur ? continua Hermione avec un petit sourire malicieux. Tu ne vas pas prétendre qu'il n'y a rien entre Elise et toi ?

Les joues de Harry se marbrèrent de rose.

- Nous sommes… euh… sortis ensemble un moment. Puis… Tu sais, bien. Chaque couple s'effrite un jour comme une vulgaire feuille morte.

Hermione souffla dans son café tandis qu'un léger silence s'imposait dans la pièce. Elle le regarda intensément.

- Je te trouve bien pessimiste, murmura-t-elle finalement. Il suffit pourtant d'un peu de chaleur et d'amour pour animer un ménage, non ?

Elle était surtout troublée. Son ménage à elle. Où allait-il atterrir ? Au milieu de la guerre contre Voldemort et d'une déchirure politique ? Harry remuait dans son siège, un peu mal à l'aise, assis sur des clous.

- En faite, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu te mariais ? demanda-t-il dans une tentative lamentable de détourner la conversation. J'exige d'être présent !

- Bien sûr, sourit Hermione.

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes. Sirius regardait les gouttes s'écraser au sol comme des milliers de petites billes grises. Son chapeau était trempé. Il surveillait l'immeuble d'en face depuis un bon moment, ses pensées perdues au milieu de souvenirs pénibles. Il se demandait comment accoster au plus vite.

Comme il était déprimant de se rendre compte que chacune de vos actions jusque là étaient veines, programmées, stupides. Il se tuait à la tâche depuis tant d'années pour trouver son filleul et voilà qu'il découvrait que, depuis tout ce temps, quelqu'un (un vieil homme dont il tairait le nom) se moquait de lui.

Sirius sortit une cigarette (2), il l'alluma en claquant des doigts et en tira une longue bouffée qui le réconforta. Il souffla tout doucement et la fumée se diffusa dans l'air comme un épais brouillard de décembre. L'auror regarda les vitres des appartements avec mélancolie. Savoir que Harry se cachait là le remplissait bizarrement de patience.

Une ombre furtive attira son attention. Elle était là depuis un moment déjà, assise sur le banc d'en face. Cette vieille dame qui distribuait du pain aux pigeons dégageait quelque chose de… magique.

Il s'en approcha silencieusement, comme un préfet de discipline de mauvaise humeur, prêt à faire tomber n'importe quel élève qui courrait dans les couloirs où dont l'uniforme ne serait pas conforme au règlement.

- Il pleut grand-mère, ne serait-il pas temps d'aller s'abriter ? marmonna-t-il.

La vieille dame sursauta et se retourna. Elle feignit l'incompréhension et fit un large sourire, chargé de rides à Sirius qui lui répondit par un rictus de mauvais augure. Aussitôt, elle fronça les sourcils.

L'homme recracha sa cigarette et sortit sa baguette magique.

- Qui est-ce qui t'intéresse à ce point dans cet immeuble, petite garce ?

La « petite garce » se leva d'un bond et sortit également un étrange bâton qu'elle tendit vers la poitrine du sorcier. Son visage se mis à fondre comme de la cire et celui d'une belle jeune femme de 25 ans apparut.

- Black, tonna la voix sublime de Pansy Parkinson, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de t'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste. Alors tu vas gentiment déposer cette baguette à terre.

-Désolé gente dame, j'étais le premier à l'avoir sortie.

Heureusement que la rue était vide de moldu. Sirius lança un sort que Pansy dévia facilement. Tandis que le faisceau faisait demi-tour, elle ficela les jambes de Sirius qui s'étala à terre comme un vulgaire saucisson. Son propre sortilège le frôla de près et lui brûla quelques mèches de cheveux.

L'ancienne Serpentard traversa la rue aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes : elle avait ordre de ne pas transplaner dans les environs.

Sirius jura. Il se faisait avoir comme un vulgaire débutant. Il se dégagea des cordes qui lui serraient les mollets et se lança à la poursuite de Pansy. Celle-ci avait beau avoir une longueur d'avance, Sirius, lui, était le roi de l'endurance. Il lui lança un sort puissant pour l'immobiliser mais la rata de peu.

La pluie les aveuglait tous les deux et la jeune femme perdit du terrain. Elle n'avait manifestement pas l'habitude de courir avec des hauts talons.

- _slavé_ ! hurla l'auror.

Et un rayon lumineux jaune traversa la rue au moment où elle tournait à gauche. Il alla la frapper au dos. Pansy s'écroula au sol, trempée jusqu'aux os et saignant à la tempe. Sa baguette avait roulée à un mètre devant elle. Sirius s'approcha prudemment, d'un air menaçant.

- Tu cherches quoi ici, Parkinson ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Elle lui cracha au visage mais Sirius ne s'énerva pas le moins du monde. Il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un sort anti-transplanage lorsqu'elle tira une fiole verte de sa sacoche et la brisa au sol.

Une fumée verte vint encercler les deux sorciers et Sirius se mit à tousser rageusement. Le gaz lui brûlait la gorge et le temps que l'effet se dissipe, Pansy Parkinson avait disparue du trottoir, avec sa baguette. Ne restait d'elle qu'un peu de sang sur le sol que la pluie balayait soigneusement.

L'auror revint sur ses pas, à temps pour voir Hermione Granger sortir de l'immeuble.

* * *

- DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS QUE JE CHERCHE !

- IL M'AVAIT FAIT PROMETTRE DE NE RIEN VOUS DIRE, SIRIUS !

Hermione se laissa aller à toute sa colère. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les hurlements de l'animagus et rêvait d'un long bain moussant parfumé.

- ET DEPUIS QUAND IL FAUT LUI OBEIR A CE VIEUX FOU ? s'époumona l'auror en perdition.

Elle soupira pour la nième fois et s'affala sur le canapé. Il daigna enfin se calmer et la regarda, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, avec un regard de serial killer.

- Excusez-moi Hermione, c'est que ça fait ça fait tant d'année que je le cherche, soupira-t-il.

Elle se servit un verre d'eau et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un mouvement du menton.

- Je vous demande juste d'être encore un peu patient. Et vous pourrez alors le voir, en toute sécurité car sa vie est menacée pour l'instant.

- Je viens alors de la lui sauver…

Hermione le regarda, inquiète.

- Vous disiez ?

- Pansy Parkinson en face de son immeuble, si cette petite mégère qui détruit la couche d'ozone à coup de gaz à effet de serre est votre _« grande menace »_, alors je me demande où va le monde…

La pluie avait cessée et un rayon de soleil traversa la pièce.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir mettre Harry sous grande surveillance, conclut Hermione. Il faut vite prévenir Dumbledore que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous intéresser à Harry « Anderson ».

Au même instant dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore éternua. Voilà qu'on parlait de lui et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose…

* * *

Draco vint chercher Harry vers 18 heures et l'amena à la patinoire. Ils louèrent des patins à leur pointure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le local, où la température était un peu plus basse qu'à l'extérieur, ils découvrirent les lieux vides. Harry fut un peu étonné, les lumières étaient tamisées, l'atmosphère agréable mais pas âme qui vive n'était sur la glace. Sans les distributeurs automatiques de boissons, il se serait cru au Pôle Nord en train d'admirer une aurore boréale.

- J'ai réservé une heure pour nous, expliqua Draco. Puis on viendra nous servir le dîner.

Cela coupa la parole à Harry. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, le blond le prit par le bras et le poussa sur la glace. Il dérapa, perdit l'équilibre et glissa sur les fesses sur trois mètres de long. Il y eut un court moment de silence puis Draco éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Harry, quant à lui, ressemblait à une langouste bouillie. Il baissa les yeux et regarda, avec honte, les aspérités de la glace. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se fâcher ou rire de lui-même. Incapable de prendre une décision, il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Vous ne savez pas patiner ? demanda Draco en lui présentant sa main et son plus grand sourire.

Cela réconforta Harry qui accepta son aide. Lorsqu'il fut debout, Draco le retint pour l'empêcher de glisser à nouveau en enroulant son bras autour de ses hanches et en l'attirant vers lui. Les yeux du Survivant cherchaient frénétiquement un trou de souris où il aurait pu se mettre. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses jambes jouaient des castagnettes, ses yeux papillonnaient de joie et sa raison s'envolait. Draco ferma les yeux et huma l'air comme si Harry était un précieux parfum, un prototype qui valait des millions. Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent.

- Vous auriez du me le dire, murmura Draco à l'oreille.

Harry frissonna et sans attendre, le blond le retourna et le serra contre lui. Ils glissèrent sur la glace pendant une heure merveilleuse qui fut la plus belle de toute leur vie.

C'était une sensation nouvelle, proche de celle que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est philatéliste et qu'on vient de découvrir le timbre poste le plus rare au monde. On encore, semblable à ce que ressentit Aladin en frottant pour la première fois la lampe magique. Le plus pauvre des hommes aurait comparé cela à une pièce trouvée dans la rue qui lui aurait permis de manger à sa faim ce soir là. Harry et Draco surfèrent sur des nuages.

* * *

Bien le bonjour serfs et alleutiers ! Et vous vaillants chevaliers ! Que votre arme sert pour longtemps notre noble nation… Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un roi d'Angleterre que je dois bouter hors de France et j'ai quelques minutes pour vos donner la dernière nouvelle (si elles vous intéresse !). (Traduisez : je suis fatiguée, je me prends pour Jeanne d'Arc et je dois encore réviser mon interro d'histoire)

Premièrement, cette fiction va passer R au prochain chapitre… désolé pour ceux que ça embête. Ensuite, je dois dire que je suis de moins en moins motivée et que j'ai un boulot monstre (je sais, c'est pas nouveau) et donc il faudra pas me tenir rigueur pour la qualité décroissante de mes chapitres et leur fréquence de moins en moins régulière.

Pour terminer, je tiens à remercier tous les revieweurs. Même si j'ai l'impression que ma fiction vous plait de moins en moins, il y en a toujours pour me laisser un petit message et je dois dire que ça me motive vraiment ! Je suis désolée de ne pas vous répondre à tous personnellement mais je n'aurais rien trouvé d'autres à dire à part _« merci mille fois »_.

Un dernier message pour **limonice** : Tu peux m'aider à m'organiser ? _fais des yeux de chiot battu_ écris-moi un e-mail : s'il te plait !

(1) Ca m'a coûté 25 euros pour 150 g…. -- Alors Hermy, t'as intérêt à apprécier !

(2) Le tabac ! C'est tabou ! On en viendra tous à bout !

Bon,… Paix et prospérité à tous ! (Comment ça, je regarde trop Star Trek ?)


	6. Flaireurs d'ennuis

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avance…

Chapitre 6 : _Certains ont vraiment besoins de_ Flaireurs d'ennuis

- Je ne veux plus que vous le lâchiez, dit Dumbledore. La nuit, je veux que l'un de vous deux le surveille. Je veux connaître ses fréquentations.

Hermione et Sirius se regardèrent. Tous deux semblaient jeter muettement à l'autre tous les arguments du monde pour s'occuper de la garde de jour. Mais dans les yeux de la jeune femme, on pouvait également lire la perplexité : Qu'est-ce qui inquiétait tant le vieux professeur pour qu'il s'intéresse aux amis de Harry. Aucun sorcier vraiment ne pouvait être en relation avec le Survivant. A part elle, bien sûr.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous attendons ! s'écria Sirius. J'ai déjà été bien patient jusque là et j'exige quelques explications à propos de votre soudaine crise de curiosité…

Albus se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le perchoir de Fumsec qui resta silencieux.

- Je crois que Voldemort est déjà sur sa piste, dit-il finalement. Et en nous manifestant maintenant, nous manquerions peut-être une chance inespérée.

Il y eut un temps de pause dans la pièce. Si profond et si désagréable que l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. En fait, on entendit bel et bien une mouche voler. Sirius jouait si bien la carpe hors de l'eau qu'il aurait pu l'avaler. En fait, il l'avala.

Ca lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Un sentiment d'inutilité. Une rage égoïste s'insinuait en lui. Une maladie silencieuse, prête à éclater au grand jour. Une possessivité jalouse. Un soudain mépris et plus que tout de la haine. Il sentit son cœur faire quelques bonds désagréables dans sa poitrine, toquer à la porte pour pouvoir sortir, pour prendre l'air. Mais le cœur de Sirius n'avait jamais pris l'air. Alors il décida que lui en avait grand besoin et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit en silence comme un artiste déchu.

Seule avec son supérieur, Hermione posa la question que son ami n'avait pas voulu poser. Elle redoutait la réponse.

- Vous voulez utiliser Harry comme appas ?

* * *

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Le tintement d'un trousseau de clé. On tourna la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Entre la clé et la serrure, une histoire d'amour qui dure depuis des lustres. Toutes les clés du monde ne cesseront jamais de donner le tournis aux serrures. 

Deux chuchotements :

- Que la lumière soit ! dit Harry.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur.

- Et la lumière fut, termina-t-il doucement. Je suis doué, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous m'aviez caché ce don pour la sorcellerie, lui lança Draco en enlevant son manteau.

- Vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé et ça fait parti de ces choses que l'on préfère passer sous silence, murmura Harry. Parce qu'on en a honte, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix.

Elle ne passa pas inaperçue à Draco qui se sentait capable de déceler le moindre nuage devant le sourire ensoleillé de son ange. Celui-ci enleva également son manteau et s'étira gracieusement en avançant dans son couloir. Il aurait fallut qu'il ronronne pour que tous les chiens de la ville se mettent à sa poursuite dans l'espoir d'attraper un tel félin. _« Le seul chien qui a le droit de chasser une telle œuvre d'art, c'est moi ! _pensa Draco en déshabillant des yeux son gibier_. »_ Il s'attarda un moment sur la nuque de Harry et refreina une envie soudaine d'y semer un bouquet de baisers. Il sentit ses oreilles bourdonner comme le son d'un poste de télévision dans lequel on peut voir de la neige.

- Un café ? demanda Harry.

Interrompu dans ses pensées, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de prendre une teinte rose cerise. Il décida de calmer ses ardeurs en décrivant minutieusement quelques ronds de la main sur le papier peint du mur.

- Non, plutôt un thé sinon je ne dormirais pas…

Sa voix était rauque et tandis que Harry disparaissait dans la cuisine, il s'assit dans un canapé et s'y enfonça confortablement. Le salon le frappa par son franc dénuement. S'il n'y avait pas eu le nom de Harry Anderson devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, Draco se serait cru dans un magasin d'ameublement. La moindre des choses que l'on pouvait dire à propos de l'endroit, c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'âme.

Sûrement, c'était propre et bien entretenu mais qui pouvait vivre sans âme ? Personne, pas même une maison. Mais Draco murmurait cette pensée du bout des lèvres lorsque Harry arriva avec un plateau. Il s'assit juste à côté de lui. Si près qu'à peine un nanomètre devait les séparer. Leur proximité électrisait l'air par qui donc savait quel phénomène métaphysique. Ils étaient vraiment sur leur nuage, très haut dans le ciel, et si haut qu'ils venaient à manquer de molécule de dioxygène.

- Savez-vous que le thé est un plus puissant insomniaque que le café ? dit Harry pour brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Ainsi, dans une heure, je serais plus lucide que vous.

- C'est plus que possible, plaisanta-t-il. Je ne me suis fait qu'un déca.

Draco passa inconsciemment le bras autour des épaules de Harry qui frissonna à ce contact. C'était aussi vivifiant qu'une rafale de vent et en même temps si doux et agréable. Il plongea ses yeux dans le contenu de sa tasse fumante essayant de chasser le trouble qui envahissait son cœur.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous être lucide, Draco ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui saisit son poignet droit et le força à se tourner vers lui pour le regarder. L'écrivain se sentit piégé. Mais après avoir envisagé toutes les échappatoires possibles, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, doucement. Le seul moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. On lui tendait une perche bien haute pour remonter à la surface alors autant la saisir.

Harry passa sa main gauche sur la nuque de Draco. Celui-ci trembla un peu puis encercla la taille du brun de ses bras protecteurs. Cela agit comme un électrochoc.

L'écrivain rompit le contact avec les lèvres douces du blond. Les plombs avaient sauté.

- Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-il. J'ai du trop manger. Je ne sais plus ce que je f…

Draco l'interrompit d'un second baiser plus profond et assez sensuel pour lui faire perdre ses moyens une milliseconde. Frénétiquement, alors que Draco avait toujours un contrôle plus que confirmé de la situation, il se mit à chercher ses mains. _Derrière, dans ton dos…_

A cette pensée, il ne pu empêcher un gémissement coupable lui échapper. Il fut heureusement étouffé par ce baiser si torride qui n'en finissait pas. « _J'ai enfin la main gauche,_ pensa le brun alors que Draco s'écartait un peu pour les laisser respirer. »

Il s'écarta un peu plus lorsqu'il vit Harry regarder sa main, septique.

- La bague ? demanda l'écrivain, la voix accusatrice.

- Je ne suis plus fiancé, murmura le sorcier. Plus.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son aimé et les fit naviguer tout autour, déviant près de l'oreille, se perdant vers l'infini et échouant enfin dans un creux. Il respira profondément, gravant l'odeur de la sa peau dans sa mémoire olfactive comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon particulièrement succulent. D'une main, il sortit la chemise de Harry de sous son pantalon.

- Dites-moi, monsieur Potter, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ceci ?

- Cela vaut bien plus qu'un grand crû classé…

Harry n'en dit pas plus. Il se sentait comme du chocolat fondant au fond d'une poêle. Il embrassa fougueusement son soupirant et l'attira plus près de lui en tirant sur son col de chemise. C'est comme ça qu'il l'emmena vers sa chambre, vers le lit, où ils plongèrent dans les abysses profond d'un amour sans fin…

Draco défit rapidement les boutons de chemise de Harry qui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et avait décidé de scotcher ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le força à se détacher de lui et fit valser la chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Vous ne croyez pas que nous allons un peu vite ? demanda un Harry haletant. Ca ne fait que quatre jours que nous nous connaissons…

Son souffle rafraîchissait le visage de Draco qui contemplait son torse sans donner l'air d'avoir ingurgité l'information.

- Plus ou moins trois semaines, si vous comptez l'accident, répondit-il finalement. Mais j'ai l'impression de vous avoir toujours connu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'aventurer plus loin car Harry lui tira sa chemise par le haut. Il enleva ses chaussures et bascula sur lui.

- Piégé, murmura-t-il.

Et sans quitter le regard lumineux du blond, il entreprit d'explorer chaque partie de son corps. Chaque aspérité, chaque montagne, il les parcourut du doigt en s'improvisant Christophe Colomb. Il quitta Draco, descendit, descendit, descendit… Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent sur son nombril et sa langue le chatouilla un peu. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux du blond et ce contact donna un nouveau coup d'éclat.

Draco se redressa et débarrassa Harry de son pantalon. Très vite. Comme s'il y avait le feu. Un feu inextinguible qui lui dévorait les entrailles. _« Au secours, les pompiers !_ cria le cerveau de l'écrivain lorsqu'ils furent finalement nu l'un contre l'autre. » Draco lui enserrait les poignets au dessus de sa tête et tous les deux comprirent qu'une vengeance ne se mange pas forcément froid et ne se mangeait peut-être pas tout court.

* * *

- Alors qu'a-t-il répondu ? demanda Ron à sa fiancée - future femme. 

Hermione, Sirius et lui étaient assis à table, dans la salle à manger de Molly Weasley.

- Dumbledore m'a répondu que c'était moi qui l'avais interprété ainsi, soupira Hermione. Puis il m'a donné ce Flaireur.

Elle montra d'un geste vague une petite boule noire marbrée de blanc posée délicatement dans une boite molletonnée. C'était un objet assez rare et cher qui fonctionnait avec un témoin tout à fait identique. Le témoin devait être envoyé vers la personne qu'on cherchait à protéger. Ainsi, le Flaireur renvoyait des images en temps réel d'une situation qui pouvait se passer à l'autre bout du monde.

- Vous avez déjà envoyé le témoin ? la questionna Sirius.

- Oui.

A peine avait-elle dit ce mot que le Flaireur se mis en marche. Il s'envola et pris 50 cm de hauteur avant de s'immobiliser. On aurait dit un vif d'or poussiéreux mais on le devinait bien moins rapide au vol. Un léger clic se fit entendre et le Flaireur dirigea un fin rayon lumineux vers le mur de la cuisine. Des images furent projetées. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce comme si un film d'horreur se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- Je rêve, murmura Ron.

Là. Harry. Dans son lit. Avec une autre personne, passe encore. Mais avec lui ? Avec Draco Malfoy ! Celui-là lui enserrait les hanches d'un air égoïste et jaloux. Il devait déjà penser à la glorieuse récompense que lui donnerait son maître en échange d'une si grande capture.

- Je cauchemarde (1)! s'écria Sirius.

Il se leva, furieux et bondit sur sa veste. Il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la cuisine lorsque Hermione l'interrompit.

- Arrêtez Sirius, j'ai un aveu à vous faire.

Il se retourna et la regarda, interloqué. L'expression de son visage ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je… balbutia Hermione. Je suis au courant de… Enfin, (elle prit une inspiration) c'est-à-dire que Dumbledore m'en a parlé.

Elle jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette. Quelques étincelles rouges et or en sortir. Elles semblaient lui demander d'être courageuse.

- Quoi ? cria l'animagus.

- Il m'a dit de ne pas agir avec impulsion et de se renseigner avant toute chose !

Ron hésita à quitter la cuisine. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit entre deux hauts parleurs coincés sur la touche maximum du volume. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa future femme entre les mains d'un abrutit aux cordes vocales bien développées et aussi monstrueuses que celles d'un ténor à la retraite.

Ronald Weasley repensa à ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Elle ne désirait pas se marier. Du moins pas maintenant. Lorsqu'elle le lui avait annoncé, il avait senti ses tâches de rousseurs s'effacer comme si un lutin maléfique s'amusait avec une gomme. Il avait ravalé ses larmes et sa fierté et lui avait répondu qu'il comprenait. Le climat actuel ne permettait pas à un mariage heureux d'avoir lieu. Il songea à sa sœur. Il devait la récupérer à Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson se réchauffait près du feu. Elle tenait à la main une tasse de thé bien chaude que lui avait apportée Zwinnie. Les effluves d'eucalyptus lui chatouillaient délicieusement le nez. Frissonnant, elle resserra sa couverture autour de ses épaules. Elle se sentait enveloppée dans de l'ouate. Une étrange impression de sécurité se dégageait de la pièce. Pansy, la chenille s'endormait doucement dans sa chrysalide. 

Réfléchir. Il lui fallait réfléchir. En trois ans de fiançailles, elle n'avait jamais eu à réfléchir autant. A part là fois, où Draco s'était retrouvé tout vert à cause d'une potion qu'elle avait mal dosée. Ils ne s'étaient évidemment plus parlé pendant un mois et ce fut elle qui brisa le silence lorsqu'elle lui demanda le sucre lors d'un dîner d'affaires. Depuis trois ans, c'était tout ce qu'elle faisait avec Draco : des potions et des dîners d'affaires.

Mais aujourd'hui l'heure était grave. Elle était sans doute à un tournant de sa vie, et son amour pour Draco était soumis à une rude épreuve. Deux chemins lui faisaient face et elle ne savait pas lequel prendre pour rencontrer le cœur de son fiancé et lui décocher une flèche qu'elle aurait volée à Cupidon. (Puisqu'il ne faisait pas son travail, elle était prête à le faire elle-même.)

Elle secoua la tête et sentit ses boucles d'oreilles frapper ses joues. Et s'il n'y avait aucun chemin qui lui permettait d'accéder à ce qu'elle cherchait depuis trois ans. Non, depuis des lustres ! Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'héritier Malfoy dès le premier regard. Elle était tombée dans ses yeux océan et se noyait sans aucun espoir d'atteindre la terre ferme un jour.

Mais devait-elle vraiment faire cela ? Elle risquait sa vie après tout…

Devait-elle **vraiment** cacher à Lucius que son unique fils avait trouvé Harry Potter ?

Elle soupira. Pire. Devait-elle lui dire qu'il avait passé la nuit avec l'enfant Potter ? Elle regarda la table que lui avait dressée Zwinnie. L'elfe lui obéissait uniquement parce qu'elle connaissait le lien qu'entretenait Pansy avec son maître. Elle l'avait gentiment laissée rentrer pour se sécher.

Quelque chose brillait sur la table comme la flamme de l'espoir sur le point de s'éteindre à jamais. Pansy se rapprocha. C'était un anneau de fiançailles. Draco l'avait laissé là. En trois ans, c'était la première fois qu'il l'enlevait. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. D'un seul coup la chrysalide s'effrita, le papillon devenu chenille avait décidé de prendre son temps avant d'emprunter l'un des deux chemins. Juste le temps de nettoyer ses ailes.

* * *

Harry se réveilla très tôt ce matin. La tête contre quelque chose de chaud et de plus moelleux que son coussin habituel. De la gelée de mûres. Non, ça c'était ce qu'il voulait sur ses tartines. Tiens ? C'était rare pour lui d'avoir faim le matin. Il s'était bien dépensé hier soir. 

Cette pensée le secoua un peu. Il s'assit et paniqua un moment en voyant Draco dans son lit. Celui-ci dormait comme un paresseux sur une branche. Sa respiration était calme mais on devinait qu'il rêvait en voyant ses yeux s'agiter derrière ses paupières closes. Qui aurait pu croire que ce gros nounours était le dragon qui l'avait empêché de dormir pendant toute une partie de la nuit ?

Harry rougit un instant sans quitter le sorcier des yeux. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir du gros lit moelleux et de laisser son _« __teddy__bear__ »_ dormir en paix. Il enfila rapidement un pyjama.

C'était confus de voir à quelle vitesse sa relation avec Draco avait évolué. Lui qui avait pris quelques mois avant d'offrir un simple baiser un Elise. La soirée n'avait pas eu l'air d'être bâclé comme le vulgaire devoir d'un élève du secondaire. Au contraire. Tout avait semblé si parfait. Et Draco qu'en pensait-il ? Peut-être se rendrait-il compte en se réveillant qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et qu'il porterait en lui toujours la honte. Il se rhabillerait aussi rapidement qu'un pompier appelé pour une urgence, lui jetterait à la figure quelques noms d'oiseaux et sortirait pour ne plus jamais revenir.

A cette pensée, le cœur de Harry se serra. Non, il ne fallait pas se faire des idées. Draco n'était pas ce genre d'homme et il était temps de faire le petit-déjeuner.

Mais mettre la table, et faire des œufs brouillés n'avait pas la réputation d'apaiser les tribulations d'une âme en peine. Il était en droit de douter des sentiments que lui portait Draco. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Juste qu'il n'était pas fiancé et qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Mais ça pouvait aussi très bien signifier _« Je désire un peu m'amuser »_ ou _« Combien c'est pour une soirée ? »_. Des phrases aussi banales que _« J'aime le saucisson »_.

Maussade, Harry se mit à table mais il n'avait plus d'appétit. _« L'amour est un parfait coupe-faim_, murmura il. » Il allait jeter ses œufs à la poubelle lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien passer le voir si tôt.

- Salut ! fit une voix lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. J'ai apporté le petit-déj'.

Hermione, avec un sourire resplendissant, lui fourra un sac de croissants dans les mains et rentra. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air gêné qu'il soit habillé d'un simple pyjama. Qu'il soit nu comme un lombric ne l'aurait pas affectée plus.

- Tu sors du lit ? demanda-t-elle. Je te croyais plus gaillard !

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivie de près par Harry.

- Oh ! Mais je vois que tu sais cuisiner ! Tant mieux : ça complètera les croissants, je n'ai pas encore mangé.

Elle s'installa à table et commença à manger.

- Hermione, tenta Harry. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais je me demandais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune femme prit un air faussement offusqué.

- Tu te rappelles que nous avions prévu de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble, non ?

Harry se frappa au front et secoua la tête. Ca lui avait échappé aussi rapidement qu'un lapin près à copuler. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de s'acheter un agenda. Et qu'allait dire Draco ? Devait-il le prévenir ?

Une idée assez séduisante se mit à germer dans son esprit : Si Hermione restait à ses côtés, le blond aurait-il la cruauté et/ou le courage de l'envoyer balader devant elle ? Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres comme une rose au début du printemps. Un petit espoir ou un court délai, le temps de se faire à l'idée.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? l'interrogea Hermione.

- Non. Rien, dit-il en regardant la porte close de sa chambre.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas le soleil qui réveilla Draco ni la pluie d'ailleurs. Ce ne fut pas non plus Zwinnie, son elfe de maison, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Ce fut quelques rires dans le salon ou plutôt le rire de Harry. Il garda ses paupières fermées et essaya de le décomposer comme un micro décompose les sons. Quel bonheur de l'entendre rire ainsi. C'était plus efficace que n'importe quel calmant et malheureusement, celui qui l'entendait développait automatiquement une dépendance sans précédent. 

_« Qu'est-ce qui peut donc le rendre si joyeux,_ pensa le blond. _Ou plutôt qui ?_ » Alors il se redressa. Les rideaux empêchaient la lumière du jour d'éclairer la pièce alors il chercha la porte à tâtons. Il rentra dans le salon, prêt à écorcher vif quiconque s'intéresserait de trop près à Harry, sans prendre conscience qu'il était nu.

* * *

(1) Je tiens à dire à toute personne qui en douterait, que le verbe _« cauchemarder »_ est dans le dictionnaire. 

Voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! Youpiiiiiii ! J'ai fini ! En théorie, je ne devais pas m'arrêter là mais bon, il est bientôt 18 h et j'aimerais passer la soirée devant la télé donc… Et puis c'est un si bon endroit pour s'arrêter, vous trouvez pas ?

Pour commencer, bonne année à tous !!! Paix, prospérité, longue vie à tous et à toutes … Ensuite, je suis désolée. Doublement désolée.

Premièrement, pour ne pas avoir fini le lemon et l'avoir arrêté là mais certaines choses indépendantes de ma volonté ont fait que… ben voilà. Je ne désespère pas de quand même arriver à en glisser un donc je mets R. Deuxièmement, je me mets à genoux pour implorer votre miséricorde : je n'ai aucune excuse pour le retard. Moi qui avais promis un chapitre par mois…. Mais il faut me comprendre. Les examens, les fêtes, les interdits posés sur l'ordi et mon incommensurable manque de volonté, ont fait que… ben voilà.

Je suis également ravie de vous dire que cette fanfiction est logiquement arrivée à sa moitié.

Bon… Phénoménal « merci » plus grand que l'Himalaya et venu du plus profond de mon cœur (qui est plus profond encore que les fosses Mariannes) pour : **onarluca**, **celine.s** (as-tu eu ta dose de Harry et de Draco ?), **Callista**, **morgian**, **mifibou** (Innovante ? Merci ! ), **alinemcb54**, **Silmaril666**, **Phoenix20**, **Ishtarlee67** (Stresser ? Je ne stresse jamais moi ! gros mensonge),…

**Noa**** Dark :** Bien sûr que tu es pardonnée ! Toi aussi, tu ne sais pas patiner ? Pas autant que moi ! Y a pas pire ! Autant j'adore regarder le patinage artistique à la télé, autant rien qu'enfiler des patins me donne des boutons… Quant à Pansy, le fin mot de l'histoire c'est envie de donner un indice mais ne succombe pas… Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le lemon. A plus et merci de me reviewer à chaque fois que tu lis, c'est vraiment sympa!

**Lexy-Kun** : Waouw, voilà une review bien fournie… Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments (même si je continue à croire que je ne les mérite pas) Je suis vraiment désolée parce que si j'arrivais à updater plus régulièrement, tout serait bien plus simple.

Tout ce que tu veux absolument savoir sur Harry veux donner un indice et se rétracte… Ils sont effectivement passés à la vitesse supérieure ! Plus pour ne pas que cette fiction devienne interminable que parce que c'était prévu. La vraie question maintenant c'est : que va faire Pansy ? C'est parce que Lucius est contradictoire que indice censuré En fait, il est tellement déçu d'être esclave qu'il est furieux que son fils ne le soit pas.

Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus !

**Limonice :**Je t'ai envoyé un e-mail mais je me demande si tu l'as reçu… et puis je t'ai aussi ajouté à mes contacts messenger. Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère qu'on pourra se parler…


	7. La ou tu es

Chapitre 7 : Là où tu es _semble être à des années lumières…_

Draco ouvrit la porte, toute sa raison perdue entre la colère et la stupidité. En s'ouvrant, celle-ci grinça un petit peu et le bruit fit sursauter Harry et Hermione. Le reste ne fut qu'une petite suite de cause à effets qui révéla au blond à quel point son QI n'égalait même pas celui de la chaussette droite de Dumbledore.

La jeune fille avala de travers et en toussant, lâcha sa tasse. La tasse se brisa à terre répandant par la même occasion le liquide brûlant sur le carrelage. Harry s'excusa inutilement –comme à son habitude - et se leva dans le but d'aller chercher une serpillière. Il glissa sur la flaque et se retrouva, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, par terre, le coccyx en morceau. Mon Dieu, et lui qui n'avait pas de super glue…

- Aïe ! gémit-il lamentablement tandis que Draco s'élançait déjà vers lui, un drap enveloppant sa taille. (Plutôt rapide, non ?)

Hermione observa un instant la scène, songeant qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre une retraite anticipée.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, minauda-t-elle toute confuse en s'accroupissant lentement pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

Draco la regarda et une milliseconde fut suffisante pour qu'ils échangent inconsciemment la plus évidente des questions :

- P _(juron censuré)_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi !

Et à Hermione d'ajouter :

- Complètement nu en plus !

Mais tout deux consentirent à régler le problème plus tard.

- Vous allez bien, Harry ? demanda Draco en aidant celui-ci à se redresser.

- Tout va bien, répondit-il, plus de peur que de mal.

Et il s'affala dans son fauteuil comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

- Je vais chercher la serpillière, annonça la sorcière d'une voix navrée.

- Non ! Laissez Hermione ! Tout va bien, j'y vais. Vous ne savez pas où elle se trouve.

Harry disparut dans la cuisine, un peu étourdi. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier le caractère comique de la situation. Pouffant légèrement, il se félicita d'avoir eu un aussi bon plan.

Seuls dans le salon, les deux jeunes sorciers s'assirent et se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici, Granger ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Draco hésita un instant. Que devait-il dire à l'ancienne Gryffondor ? Il était absolument hors de question qu'il lui dise la vérité tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait chez Harry. En même temps, se taire pouvait entraîner pas mal de quiproquos et égayer ses soupçons. _« Tout de même, quel curieux hasard cette rencontre, _pensa Draco_. »_

- Harry est un ami d'enfance, je ne fais que lui rendre visite, Malfoy, fit Hermione. Et toi ? Où l'as-tu rencontré ? Qui est-il pour toi ?

- C'est mon petit ami, annonça clairement Draco en haussant un peu la voix. Et je tiens à ce qu'il le reste pour longtemps.

Il regardait l'écrivain qui ressortait justement de la cuisine. Attentivement comme pour chercher des failles, un quelconque désaccord ou de l'horreur. Mais à part le rouge qui coloriait les joues de Harry, on ne pouvait rien lire sur son visage.

C'était sa signature pour un contrat qui devait durer l'éternité. Du moins… Tous les deux le croyaient. Le seul problème avec l'éternité, c'est que ça devenait ennuyeux vers la fin.

- Vous êtes d'accord, j'espère ? demanda Draco une fois qu'Hermione eût pris congé.

Harry s'approcha de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ca vous suffit comme réponse ?

Trois mois plus tard…

Pansy Parkinson resserra son étreinte autour de Draco et soupira d'aise. Qu'il faisait bon vivre à côté de la personne qu'elle aimait. Dans son demi-sommeil d'ouate, elle sourit. C'était la première fois depuis trois mois qu'elle et Draco dormait à deux. Ensemble. Dans son lit à lui. Temple de la félicité et grand esprit des câlins endiablés. D'accord, pour les câlins, c'était râpé comme une carotte mais pour le reste…

Elle sentit le blond bouger. Le matelas du lit fit quelques rebonds sur ses ressorts tel un ballon de basket entre les mains de Shaquille O'Neal.

- Où vas-tu murmura-t-elle en s'étirant doucement.

- Salle de bain, grommela-t-il.

La porte claqua et il fallut peu de temps avant que la reine des neiges n'entende le bruissement de l'eau sur le carrelage. C'était comme se trouver à deux mètres de la fontaine de Jouvence sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Pour une reine jeune et jolie comme elle, c'était un drame.

Pansy se leva et se dirigea de sa démarche féline vers le salon. Elle appela Zwinnie et commanda son déjeuner comme si elle s'était trouvée dans un restaurant chic.

- Fruits, œufs à la coque, céréales, viennoiseries, etc. Je veux ça très vite.

- Je ferais comme maîtresse le voudra, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant plus bas que terre.

Puis elle disparut dans la cuisine. Pansy Parkinson alluma un feu et enfila une robe de chambre au dessus de son pyjama affriolant (nième tentative d'attirer Draco). Seule au milieu de la pièce, elle prit une décision.

Dans sa malle, elle alla chercher la bague de fiançailles de Draco. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle dormait là. Le petit anneau en or hibernait depuis _trois mois_, bien profondément enfui dans un sommeil silencieux, comme une vipère.

La jeune femme prit la bague entre ses doigts et frotta pour la réchauffer. Elle regarda les petites lettres d'or gravées à l'intérieur : _« A Draco. »_ D'accord, ça n'avait rien d'original, mais à l'époque, ça venait du cœur.

Le blond rentra soudainement dans la pièce, clairement de mauvaise humeur. Pansy eut juste le temps de glisser l'anneau dans sa poche. Le sorcier prit son manteau avec véhémence, pressé de partir comme un citron vert.

- Tu t'en vas sans manger ? demanda son ex-fiancée.

- J'ai du boulot grogna-t-il.

Sa voix faisait penser à un lion en colère.

- Un dimanche ?

_« Oui »_ firent les yeux énervés de Draco.

- Reste au moins le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi, implora Pansy.

Il soupira mais se mit à table sans protester. Zwinnie lui apporta son couvert et il prit un peu de thé. Sa fiancée disparut dans son bureau.

- Je croyais qu'on prenait le petit-déjeuner **ensemble** ! lui hurla-t-il.

Mais elle revint, avec une fiole de potion. Elle la brandit dans les airs comme un cycliste qui vient de gagner le tour de France.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te fais des potions de stérilité en cachette ?

Draco Malfoy se mit soudainement à paniquer. Intérieurement. Il avait été trop bien élevé pour perdre le contrôle devant son (ex-)fiancée (tout dépendait du point de vue). Il regarda Pansy droit dans les yeux et lui sortit une explication simple et courte :

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Tout le monde savait qu'un Malfoy avait une drôle de perception du mot _« explication »_.

- Si on prend en compte le fait que nous sommes ensemble depuis des années et que nous avons même pris nos engagement devant le ministère de la Magie, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu prends une potion de stérilité alors que toi et moi n'avons pas baisé depuis une éternité, continua Pansy.

- Ecoute. Je la garde pour un collègue homosexuel.

- Alors pourquoi en as-tu bu la semaine dernière ?

Piégé. Il était tout bonnement piégé. Les femmes étaient vraiment d'horribles instruments capables de vous enfermer pour longtemps dans vos mensonges. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'arrête en si bon chemin :

- Où est ta bague ? demanda-t-elle.

Mince ! Voilà qui compliquait les choses. Si Draco avait pris les cours d'art dramatique que lui avait recommandés son père, il aurait pu tout simplement dire qu'il l'avait égarée avec le visage du plus innocent des pingouins. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues mais si la question est _« tu me trompes ? »_, la réponse est _« oui »_ !

Il en avait assez. Assez de vivre pour son clan. Assez d'aimer en cachette. Assez de prétendre avoir même l'ombre d'un sentiment pour elle.

- Tu as dû comprendre que c'était avec un homme mais je me demande si tu sais qu'il beau…

- Tais-toi !

- …moldu…

- La ferme !

- …et un bien meilleur coup que toi, finit-il.

Elle lui asséna une gifle magistrale qu'il lui rendit sans délai.

Pansy ne pleurait jamais devant quelqu'un, spécialement si elle l'aimait. Elle retint ses larmes, improvisant un barrage surhumain, et poussa Draco de toutes ses forces sur la table à manger. Ce fut à peine assez pour le faire chanceler. Il ricana.

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimée, dit-il. Tu n'es rien pour moi.

- Va-t-en !

- A vos ordres, princesse ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune homme prit sa veste et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Qu'elle avait l'air misérable, là, pieds nus à regarder le sol !

- Une dernière chose : inutile d'aller te plaindre chez mon père, il s'en contre balance de notre ex-futur mariage.

Et il s'en alla.

Pansy resta un instant immobile, fixant la porte comme s'il s'agissait d'un gros requin blanc qui s'élançait droit vers elle. Calmement, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, y jeta un peu de poudre et projeta dans les flammes magiques un petit morceau de papier. Sans aucun doute, il atterrirait chez Lucius Malfoy. Et avec le peu d'informations qu'elle lui avait transmis, il allait accourir pour lui lécher les bottes.

Enfin, elle avait toujours le temps de prendre une douche. Son corps entier tremblait d'horreur. Un sentiment puissant courait dans ses veines sans qu'elle sache pour autant si c'était de la déception ou de la rage. Elle savait où pouvait mener des actions irréfléchies et s'obligea à calmer ses ardeurs. Mais rien n'y fit, la reine des glaces brûlait et déjà le flot des larmes débordait pour étouffer le feu. De grosses goûtes salées traçait leur chemin sur le visage de Pansy. Dans la salle de bain, elle ne prit pas garde à son reflet, s'engouffra en vitesse dans la douche et sans attendre, mit en marche le jet d'eau. Elle ne s'était pas déshabillée mais qui se soucie de se détaille lorsqu'il risque une brûlure au 3ème degrés et un cœur brisé à vie ?

« _Merlin ! Que je dois être pathétique à sangloter comme ça !_ songea-t-elle ! »

Elle sortit et se décida à affronter la réalité. Son pâle reflet dans le miroir lui fit un pied de nez et elle le foudroya du regard. A chaque rupture, Pansy se coupait les cheveux. On allait lui rabattre le caquet à cet autre sois de misère. Avec un sort ingénieux de sa propre fabrication, elle se fit une coupe carré qui lui allait ma foi assez bien. Elle se força à sourire. Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés, scandait-on partout. Avec un minois pareil, elle allait en trouver une centaine.

- Parkinson ! Ramène tes fesses ici !

La voix de Lucius la fit sursauter. Cet homme était toujours aussi délicat comme une rose mais trop racoleur comme une orchidée. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés et enfila rapidement un peignoir… de Draco.

- Je suis là.

L'homme la regarda soigneusement, largement intéressé.

- Voilà qui te va très bien, ma jolie.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la coinça entre le mur et lui-même.

- Vous parlez du peignoir ou de ma coupe de cheveux.

- Des deux.

Il caressa doucement son visage du bout de l'index, passa ses cheveux entre ses doigts, ses yeux intensément fixés sur ses lèvres. Brusquement, il en prit possession, redessina ses formes avec ses mains. Elle le laissa faire et il se dégagea très vite. S'il avait été un arbre, sans doute aurait-il été frappé par la foudre.

_« Où es-tu Draco ? _pensa-t-elle. »

- Trêve de plaisanterie, Malfoy. J'ai des informations importantes à vous communiquer.

Deux rayons de soleil illuminaient le salon de Harry, secouant la pièce endormie, soulevant un peu de poussière, réveillant un doux amour encore juvénile reposant sur le canapé. Harry était couché, sa tête posée sur les genoux confortables de son amant. Il relisait les dernières pages de son livre. Un bouquin qu'il aimait, - comme les autres qu'il avait écrits - et qu'il ne manquerait pas de détester et de critiquer avec les journalistes à sa sortie. Qu'il faisait bon de vivre ! Pas pour soi mais pour l'autre. Qu'il faisait bon de sentir Draco respirer paisiblement, lui caresser les cheveux, parcourir les courbes de son visage… Harry ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Il sentit le blond approcher ses lèvres et s'emparer des siennes goulûment. D'adorable carillon chantaient dans sa tête et lorsque Draco en eut fini avec lui, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il venait de finir un repas particulièrement succulent.

- Draco, murmura-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Croyez-vous que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer ?

Il y eut un petit instant septique entre les deux hommes avant que le sorcier ne réponde :

- Je ne sais pas.

-. Cela va faire quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble, s'exclama Harry en se redressant, et tout est allé si vite.

Le blond rigola doucement :

- Trois mois, 6 jours et 10 heures exactement.

- 11 !

- Seulement ? J'aurais juré que nous étions allés plus vite. Il est temps de rattraper notre retard !

La dessus, il se jeta sur Harry et l'empêcha de protester en l'embrassant. Leurs langues se goûtèrent et leurs sens s'enflammèrent sans préavis. Mais l'écrivain ne semblait pas près à passer une chaude après midi sur son canapé préféré.

- Draco, je suis sérieux ! murmura-t-il lorsque celui-ci lui offrit un moment de répit. Je ne sais rien de vous, de votre vie, de votre enfance…

Sans succès. Son amant continua son chemin. Il lui embrassa la nuque et le renversa sur le canapé. Fébrilement, il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Harry. Celui-ci avait cessé de s'opposer à ces gestes pleins de tendresses et d'amours et ses gémissements semblaient faire trembler les murs. Draco caressa son torse, le touchant à peine. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son épaule et envoya la chemise valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Et peu importent tes doutes.

Le sorcier lui caressa l'échine du bout des doigts et sentit le brun frissonner d'impatience.

- Tu as peur ? lui souffla-t-il.

- Moi ? Peur de quoi ? marmonna Harry.

Sa phrase se finit par un gémissement étouffé par les lèvres de Draco. Il y répondit sauvagement. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, descendre jusqu'à ses hanches pour lui enlever son t-shirt. Il l'enleva et l'homme de sa vie en profita pour commencer à déboutonner sa ceinture. Haletant, Harry laissa une traînée de salive à la base de son cou. Ca l'énervait parfois de ne jamais avoir le dessus. Mais Draco dominait toujours. Pour preuve : c'était lui qui était en train de lui enlever sa paire de jeans, lui qui enlevait ses chaussettes et explorait son genou gauche comme s'il s'agissait d'une mine d'or.

- Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable de faire ça dans le canapé ?

- Il n'y aura aucun problème, Harry, murmura Draco dans son oreille. Je te le promets.

Et à ces mots, Harry renversa la situation et coinça son dragon entre ses jambes. Il se dépêcha de se mettre à égalité avec lui.

L'excitation montait et l'air semblait vibrer au rythme des battements de leur cœur.

- Je t'aime, dit Harry.

Il lui enleva son boxer. Draco sursauta lorsqu'il le sentit l'envelopper de toute son affection.

- Alors ? murmura Draco. Pourquoi est-ce si mal de faire l'amour sur un canapé ?

Harry le regarda. Un air indescriptible sur le visage.

- Ce qui est peut-être mal, c'est de le faire avec un parfait inconnu.

Le blond prit la remarque en pleine poire. Il se releva, légèrement indigné.

- On couche ensemble depuis trois mois et je suis un inconnu ? Tu regrettes ? Je t'ennuie ?

- Non ! C'est juste que j'ai… peur que pour toi,… tout s'arrête à de la baise.

Draco se leva et commença à se rhabiller avec véhémence.

- Vous rendez-vous compte monsieur Anderson, que vous ne me tutoyez que pendant la _« baise » _?

- Ca n'avais pas l'air de vous ennuyer jusque là monsieur Malfoy, lança le brun avec un ton vénéneux. On ne se connaît pas. Je ne sais rien de vous, de vos parents, de votre enfance et je devrais vous tutoyer ?

Draco s'emmêla les pinceaux avec sa cravate. Il sentit d'un coup la pression des derniers jours revenir en surface. Et tout ce passa comme si Pansy était dans la pièce. Il eut un rire moqueur.

- Je vois… Vous regrettez d'être tomber sous mon charme. Vous avez honte. Mais je ne sais rien de vous non plus. Après tout, vous n'êtes peut-être qu'un petit gigolo en quête d'aventure ?

Harry resta sans voix un instant. Juste le temps d'avaler l'information.

- Sortez, dit-il calmement.

Et voyant que Draco ne faisait aucun mouvement, il hurla :

- SORTEZ !

Dans la rue, Draco ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de rentrer chez lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû éviter ? Sur le chemin, il rencontra Hermione Granger qui semblait justement rendre visite à Harry. Il lui lança un rapide bonjour et sans un regard, continua sa route.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout dans l'atmosphère de son corridor lui criait de fuir. Et spécialement,… son père.

- Passé un bonne journée, Draco ?

- On ne peut mieux, papa… grogna l'ex-Serpentard comme s'il était un lion en concurrence avec un autre.

Sa dispute avec Harry l'avait rendu de mauvais poil.

- Viens t'asseoir, on a à parler tous les deux, marmonna Lucius.

Le jeune homme se servit un whisky avant d'obtempérer. Il savait de quoi aller lui parler son père. Harry Potter introuvable et peut-être mort ?

- Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait il y a trois/quatre mois ? le questionna son père.

Peut-être pas finalement. Juste une conversation entre père et fils…

- J'ai acheté une Mercedes grise pour aller faire un tour. Le Lord venait juste de me commander de te donner la mission Potter.

Il souffla un bon coup. Il prenait son inspiration. Et Draco réprima un frisson.

- J'ai pris la voiture moldue et j'ai renversé un passant.

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Lucius continua mais son fils ne l'écoutait plus. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger. Il comprenait sans que son père n'ait à lui expliquer. Il s'était fait rouler comme un débutant.

- Tu l'as sauvé, continua son père. Je croyais qu'en voyant la cicatrice tu comprendrais mais… C'est à croire que tu es aveugle.

Draco acquiesça. Oui. Il était aveugle et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait toujours cru que cette cicatrice venait de l'accident. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? _Il_ était tombé amoureux de _Harry Potter_ ? Panique. Stress. Et perlimpinpin. Il tenta de se calmer mais la colère fit son petit bonhomme de chemin pour ressortir à la vitesse d'un V2.

- Tu m'as donné une liste bidon. Tu m'as mâché le travail pour que je rentre dans les bonnes grâces de ton Seigneur !

- **_NOTRE_** SEIGNEUR !

- Non. Le tien. Tes préceptes. Tes idéaux. Ta violence. Et bien sûr, tout ce que maman détestait.

- Ne recommence pas ! Sa mort m'a peinée autant que toi !

Un vase se cassa sous l'effet de la magie qui tourbillonnait dans la pièce. Draco et son père se réveillèrent et ils remarquèrent enfin la présence de Pansy. Lucius lança un ultimatum.

- Si dans deux jours, je n'ai pas un échantillon de Potter, je ferais en sorte de briser ta vie mon petit Draco.

Et il partit, laissant Draco et Pansy en tête à tête.

- Tu savais ? demanda-t-il avec fureur mais sans bouger dans son fauteuil.

- Non.

- Mensonge ! hurla le blond. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une fouine ma pauvre. Incapable de penser par toi-même, il a fallut que tu ailles cafter comme une collégienne !

Pansy regardait honteusement ses pieds. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose même si Draco ne l'écoutait plus.

- Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, murmura-t-elle.

Le blond laissa s'échapper un grincement cynique. Mais loin d'abandonner, elle continua.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal, juste de te remettre en place. A ta place. Près de moi.

- Je n'ai pas à te rester fidèle, dit Draco. Je n'ai pas à te couver comme un bébé Pansy et surtout, je n'ai PAS à t'aimer.

Il s'en alla. Il sortit sans un regard pour elle. Mais elle ne pleura pas. Comment diable avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer sa nouvelle coiffure ?

- Tu es si loin, mon Serpentard, murmura-t-elle… Si loin.

Fin ? Pas fin ? On verra mon humeur des prochains jours… Désolée pour tout (retard, pas de réponse au reviews, chapitre mauvais, lemon mauvais,…) Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'éterniser : j'ai un chapitre 8 à taper.

Bisous à tous ! Eilo


	8. L'amour me tue!

Chapitre 8 : _L'amour me tue (moi en parlant de Lui)_

Il sentit un petit flacon dans sa poche. Ce que lui avait donné Pansy. Lucius n'en n'avait pas touché mot. _« Serait-elle plus honnête que je ne le pense ? _se dit Draco. »

Qu'il était bête. Il avait vu Harry. Il l'avait sauvé. Il en était tombé amoureux. Et maintenant il se dégoûtait lui-même. Sa propre personne lui faisait l'effet d'un ver de terre. Non. Mieux. Du crachat d'un ivrogne qui n'a jamais bu une goûte d'eau de sa vie. Pansy avait cherché à l'aidé et lui, l'avait remballée sans procès équitable.

Assis là sur ce banc, en face du lac, à côté de la vieille dame qui donne à manger aux oiseaux, à regarder les pigeons qui se goinfrent et à les trouver laids et idiots, à voir passer des chiens urinant partout et nul part, Draco se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Peut-être se rendre compte par lui-même ? Déceler lui-même ses erreurs comme on lit sa propre confession au tribunal. Regretter amèrement et se dire que tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était que de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne.

Oui. Il irait chez Harry et il verra bien s'il s'agissait du Survivant ayant survécu toutes ces années sans savoir qu'il était le héros de toute une communauté magique en pleine expansion.

Ses pieds le dirigèrent mécaniquement à son immeuble. Cette bâtisse qui lui semblait tellement accueillante était devenue une cour de justice et bientôt, il enflammerait les journaux à scandale avec ses aveux. Allait-il le dire à Harry ? Ou seulement à sa conscience ? Peut-on se juger seul ? Doit-on se juger seul ?

D'accord. Inspire. Expire. Et monte sur l'échafaud faire la connaissance avec la hache de ton bourreau. Non. Décidément, tout prenait une tournure un peu trop tragique pour lui. Corneille, c'était le 17ème siècle.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé en haut qu'il oublia le motif de sa visite. Des cris lui enlevèrent toute raison. La peine fit place à l'inquiétude. Une silhouette étrange se tenait devant la porte grande ouverte de l'appartement de Harry. Le blond écouta avec attention, avec autant d'assiduité qu'un veilleur de nuit épuisé.

**- **A l'époque, s'écria une voix de femme inconnue au bataillon, j'ai eu toute la bonté d'âme de ne pas porter plainte. Jérôme était malade. Mais je n'hésiterais plus. Si tu ne me donnes pas cet argent, je t'intente un procès.

**-** Au nom de quoi, je peux savoir ? cria Harry.

**- **Etant ton aînée et ayant subvenue à tes besoins pendant 5 ans, j'ai droit à ton respect et à ta gratitude. Mon avocat m'a dit que c'était suffisant pour t'extorquer le double de ce que je te demande.

Silence. Seul la respiration des deux protagonistes faisait trembler l'air. Et on devinait facilement toute la haine qu'ils se vouaient mutuellement. L'ambiance en était tartinée si bien qu'on pouvait presque y goûter.

**-** Je ne te dois rien du tout à part 5 ans de malheurs, tonna Harry.

Et la femme le frappa au visage. Draco décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. Il se rua sur la silhouette et la repoussa dans le couloir dans le but de lui asséner une gauche un peu maladroite.

**-** Mais que ? Ah ! eut le temps de balbutier la femme.

Le sorcier suspendit son geste. Et pour cause. La personne qu'il était sur le point de malmener sévèrement devait avoir dans les 60 ans à tout casser. Elle se tenait sur des vieilles béquilles très usées. « _En voilà une que la vieillesse a frappée la première,_ songea Draco. » Elle devait avoir beaucoup de mal à se mouvoir si on en jugeait par sa jambe droite réduite à un moignon cabossé.

**-** Désolé, marmonna Draco en la relâchant.

Il regarda dans l'appartement et aperçut Harry, par terre, nageant dans sa sueur et les yeux exorbités. Cette femme devait posséder une force herculéenne malgré son handicap pour l'avoir fait choir si facilement.

**-** Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir, dit Draco sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

La femme se dirigea clopin-clopant vers l'ascenseur. Draco ferma la porte, enleva son pardessus et regarda Harry.

Il n'avait pas bougé et regardait maintenant le sol sans aucune expression sur le visage. Le blond en savait assez sur lui pour comprendre qu'il était plongé dans quelques pensées désagréables. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, déboucha un vin rouge et en servi une bonne rasade dans un verre en cristal.

Revenu dans le salon (avec le verre dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre), il vit que Harry n'avait pas fait un mouvement. Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui tendit le verre dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher. Ca avait plutôt l'air de foirer royalement. Alors il prit lui-même une gorgée. Toujours rien. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage. S'il y avait une chose que Harry détestait, c'est le fait de ne pas apprécier le bon vin et de le boire sans aucun tact.

Il descendit tout le verre. Un frémissement peut-être ? Non. R. A. S. Alors il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le goulot de la bouteille et se mit à avaler le liquide si cher sans aucun tressaillement.

Harry explosa littéralement. Il le poussa violement, prit le vin et le fit valser à travers la pièce.

**-** ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? hurla Harry. JE T'AVAIS DIT DE **SORTIR**.

Il se jeta sur Draco et lui asséna quelques soufflets sans force.

**- **JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE DETESTE ! VA T'EN ! SORS DE MA VIE !

Draco réussit sans problème à le contrôler et à renverser la situation. Mais le brun continua à se débattre.

**-** JE NE SUIS PAS TON OBJET ! JE NE T'APPARTIENS PAS !

Draco fut frappé de surprise. Quelque part au dessus de sa tête, un marteau un peu trop lourd l'avait déconcentré. C'était ses propres mots. A Pansy. Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point si peu de choses pouvaient être blessant. Harry profita de son trouble pour lui échapper et s'en aller à quatre pattes vers sa chambre. Mais Draco l'immobilisa à nouveau sans problème.

Le brun griffa, cracha, cria, puis renifla, hurla, pleura et gémit pathétiquement :

**-** Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te détst, je te tesdéte, je… je…

Une espèce de formule anti-démon. Pas très efficace visiblement.

**-** Je crois que j'ai compris le message Harry, murmura doucement le blond en le tenant par les poignets.

Il le regarda attentivement, dans l'espoir de capter un de ses regard mais le sois disant Potter refusait obstinément tout contact visuel.

**-** Harry ?

**- **Ce n'est pas juste, geignit celui-ci.

Ca n'avait pas beaucoup de sens mais au moins, c'était une phrase : avec une majuscule et un point.

**-**Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rouges et son souffle précipité refusait de se calmer.

**-** Arrête tes jérémiades et regarde moi, dit Draco en lui caressant la joue.

Refus. Electrocardiogramme plat.

**- **Regarde-moi ! hurla-t-il.

_« Enfin. Pas trop tôt. »_

Les émeraudes implorant ne le désarmèrent pas. Alors il continua.

**-** J'ai été stupide de t'appeler comme ça tout à l'heure. Peu importe ce que toi tu m'as dit, rien ne justifie une pareille insulte. Pardon. Je suis désolé.

Harry cessa de pleurer même si son visage reflétait toujours une certaine régression en enfance.

**-** Bien sûr, ça n'efface rien, dit le blond avec un sourire forcé sur le visage.

Il se leva et se prépara à sortir, à tirer un gros trait rouge sur Harry Anderson/Potter.

**- **Il faut qu'on parle, lui répondit une petite voix enrouée. Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

Ils épongèrent la tâche de vin rouge sur le canapé mais ne purent rien faire pour le mur. C'était déjà trop tard, Dieu ait son âme. Leur besogne finie, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Harry commença. Au début pas très sûr de lui mais prenant vite de l'assurance. 

**-** J'ai passé les six premières années de ma vie chez mon oncle Vernon et ma tante Pétunia. Malgré tout, j'ai beaucoup de souvenirs qui me restent d'eux.

Il s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir au meilleur moyen de présenter tout ça.

**- **Ils étaient violents ? demanda Draco.

**-** Ca dépend ce que tu entends par _« violents »_. Je prenais quelques claques oui. On peut dire ça. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus mystérieux en eux c'est leur habitude à m'attribuer toute leur malchance.

Il but une petite gorgée d'eau fraîche et son corps trembla.

**-** Je comprends, mon père était un peu pareil, souffla Draco pour combler le silence. Mais il ne m'a jamais fait de mal.

Harry le regarda, les yeux brillants. Ces émotions l'avaient poussé à bout.

**- **J'avais 6 ans lorsque les parents de Hermione ont appelé la police. Au départ, je lui en ai voulus de m'enlever ma seule famille puis… peu à peu… en répondant à ses lettres, j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait peut-être sauvé la vie.

**- **Mais… j'imagine que l'univers que tu as du côtoyé après ça, n'était pas franchement rose non plus.

Le brun replongea le nez dans son verre d'eau presque comme s'il cherchait à s'y noyer.

**- **On n'est pas obligé d'en parler, tenta Draco. Si ça te fait mal, je comprendrais.

Il voulait tout sauf prendre conscience de la véritable identité de Harry. La plus petite des échappatoires lui aurait suffit. Mais vraiment, il avait tiré le mauvais numéro à la foire.

**-** Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle se sente coupable, continua l'écrivain sans prendre en compte son intervention. La première fois que j'ai touché à de la drogue, je devais avoir… 11 ans. Mais ça n'a jamais été très sérieux. Ca m'a tellement donné la nausée que je n'ai plus jamais recommencé.

Et il lui annonçait ça avec le sourire du siècle. Ca méritait de rentrer dans le livre des records !

**-** A 15 ans, Jérôme, mon père,… a entamé une procédure d'adoption. J'étais pas quelqu'un de facile à l'époque. Tout le monde était contre cette décision, Juwel la première.

**-** C'était…

**-** Sa femme, celle que tu as faillit envoyer à l'hôpital avec un œil au beurre noir et une sévère commotion cérébrale.

Le silence reprit. Harry prit une autre gorgée d'eau. Le verre tremblait entre ses mains comme une paire de castagnettes et les dents d'une poule mouillée.

**-** C'est pour cela que tu lui en veux?

**-** Oui. Elle a tout fait pour l'empêcher de m'adopter et c'est pour cela que je lui en veux.

Discussion close. En crypté ça faisait : les cochons dorment dans l'étable. Traduisez : Tu en sais assez pour l'instant, je suis fatigué et en plus, il est tard. Harry s'en alla laver son verre et Draco repêcha son flacon dans son pardessus. Le fameux flacon avec les petites mèches de cheveux qui venaient Dont-Ne –Sais-Qui. A quelle distance faudrait-il être pour que ça ait de l'effet ?

Aussi rapide qu'une flèche, l'écrivain revenait déjà. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Draco, il sentit sa tête exploser. Des milliers de petites aiguilles invisibles venaient lui transpercer la cervelle. Le blond le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre comme une simple saucisse.

**-** Quel est le nom de tes parents biologiques, Harry ?

**-** Potter ! Oulala… Je suis bon pour une nuit d'enfer moi. J'ai besoins d'une aspirine et fissa.

Et il disparut dans sa chambre.

S'il y avait un mot au monde qui pouvait symboliser d'un coup ce que pensait Draco, c'était bien le mot « chaos ». Il ne pensait pas. Il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre la plus proche et ce n'est qu'une fois une bouffée d'air frais ingurgité à la manière d'un expresso très serré qu'il jeta la fiole dans le vide.

**- **Je ne crois pas que sauter soit une solution, lui pria Harry.

Draco se détendit rien qu'à sa vue.

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

**-** Tu as l'air d'un homme désespéré prêt à se suicider.

Pour seule réponse, Draco s'assit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Harry se laissa volontiers aller à cet élan de douceur. Le blond se nicha au creux de son cou et respira son odeur à grandes goulées.

* * *

Voilà. Maintenant, il pouvait bien sauter sur un pied, faire la marelle avec des gosses, jouer aux petits osselets et se coucher à 22 heures, 56 minutes, 27 secondes et 36 dixièmes exactement, ça ne changerait rien. Il était amoureux de Harry Potter, point final. 

_Que diable allait-il faire dans ce pétrin ?_

Pour Draco, le monde aurait bien pu se faire attaquer par les martiens qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. En tout cas, ça n'aurait rien changé à sa situation catastrophique. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Se mettre à genoux devant son père et lui demander pardon ? Toute sa vie il avait été sa carpette miteuse préférée alors pourquoi ça devait changer maintenant ?

_Que diable allait-il faire dans ce pétrin ? _

Il était tard et les lumières de la ville illuminaient le trottoir avec élégance. L'air respirait l'été et la canicule s'annonçait déjà. Encore une fois, Draco se laissa guider par ses pieds et il arriva chez son père. On était mercredi, alors il devait sûrement être là.

Avec un _« lumos »_ faiblard, il se repéra entre les sentiers sinueux. Les roses des neiges avaient été remplacées par des orchidées dites _« Joly Jumper »_. L'homme qui les avait découvertes ne leur avait pas donné ce nom sous prétexte qu'elles ressemblaient à un cheval. Lorsqu'on l'avait interrogé, il avait juste dit : _« C'est parce que j'aime bien, pas vous ? »_

Les Jolys Jumpers avaient la particularité de briller dans la nuit, sans pour autant produire assez d'éclats pour éclairer le jardin.

L'intérieur du château était encore plus lugubre qu'à l'accoutumée. Les portraits ne dormaient jamais et leurs yeux brillaient dans le noir comme tout autant de maléfices près à se jeter sur Draco. Les portes grinçaient comme des chacals et le plafond se serait effondré sur lui si… s'il n'avait pas été magique, tout simplement. Des murmures le guidaient dans ces sombres dédales.

_« Oui maître, _sifflait la voix de son père_. »_ Elle venait du sous-sol mais raisonnait dans toutes les pièces. Il n'était pas sûr d'être le seul à la suivre. Des ombres se faufilaient sur son sillage. Des démons malfaisants avides de spectacles sanglants ?

Enfin, il arriva dans les cachots. Pas un souffle de vie ne semblait s'échapper de cette partie du château. De toute sa vie, le jeune sorcier n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il savait maintenant pourquoi.

Son père se tenait là, dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte par laquelle s'échappaient d'horribles bruits de succions. Sans une hésitation, il s'avança pour affronter Lucius.

**- **Papa ?

Le puissant sorcier se retourna vivement. Il avait l'air d'un gamin prit en train de malmener un escargot.

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? cria-t-il.

Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son père dans cet état là.

**-** Je suis venu te dire que je ne te livrerais pas Harry Potter., répliqua-t-il doucement.

Lucius sembla vraisemblablement casser un fil du téléphone et interrompre la connexion Internet (Zut ! Mon téléchargement !) . Les yeux paniqués, il referma la porte du cachot et murmura lui aussi _« lumos »_.

**- **Tais-toi ! Ne dis plus UN MOT ! cria-t-il.

**- **J'ai décidé de ne PAS te livrer Harry Potter ! hurla Draco par défi.

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'un ruban électrique détruisit la porte du cachot en miette de pain. C'était un très mauvais jour pour le petit poucet. Un liquide noir comme du goudron se mit à couler par terre. Une voix retentit dans l'esprit de Draco. Quelque chose de surhumain qui traversait ses nerfs pour les faire éclater un à un.

**-** Comment oses-tu venir me défier d'aussi près ?

La cervelle de Draco semblait sur le point de s'étaler lamentablement sur les murs. Il se prit le tête entre les mains et gémit. La sensation partie aussitôt mais le goudron continuait de couler entre ses jambes. Il baignait dans sa transpiration.

Lucius le prit par le bras et le fit rentrer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il marchait, ça faisait « smoutch », « smoutch », « smoutch », comme une sulfateuse essoufflée. Un chaudron noirâtre se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Son père le força à s'avancer et d'une seule main lui abaissa la tête, le nez touchant presque le liquide.

**-** Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Draco.

Mais il se tue en voyant au fond du récipient une faible lueur argentée. Du sang de licorne,… pour survivre. Quoi de mieux lorsqu'on s'appelait Voldemort et que l'on avait besoin de temps ?

**-** Bois ! rugit son père.

**-** Tu rêves, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas être maudit à vie.

Sans plus attendre, Lucius lui plongea le visage dans le sang de licorne. C'était brûlant. Draco sentait sa peau se détacher de sa tête comme du papier cadeau déchiré par un enfant impatient. Il essaya de se dégager mais ça n'eut aucun effet salutaire. Le liquide pénétrait dans ses pores, dans ses narines et son corps criait désespérément après de l'oxygène. Et finalement, il but.

Quelle sensation apaisante ! Le sang de licorne s'engouffrait dans son œsophage comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça depuis le début. Draco sentit la félicité le gagner. Sa raison s'endormait. Quelqu'un d'autre avait le contrôle. Il n'était plus qu'une machine.

* * *

Le lendemain. Jeudi. Sirius Black était gentiment posté au coin de la rue et surveillait le secteur. Un oiseau se posa sur la corniche et lança un projectile en direction d'un passant malchanceux. Celui-ci lui cria après comme un ténor en colère. Il glissa sur une peau de banane qu'il n'avait pas vu et s'affala à terre. Pris d'un soudain élan de générosité, Sirius alla l'aider. Il ne vit pas Draco Malfoy se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. 

A quelques kilomètres de là, Hermione Granger était occupé à aider Ginny Weasley à s'habiller. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. La petite Ginny s'échappait, grondait, refusait de mettre le bras dans cette manche-ci et proférait des insultes à tout va. Lorsque ce fut enfin fait, il fallut l'empêcher de se jeter sur les livres de cuisine de sa mère. Hermione était trop occupée pour s'intéresser au flaireur qui lui montrait l'image de Draco Malfoy.

Le blond se jeta sur Harry. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il les dévora comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois. Et le brun lui répondit, tendrement. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser.

**-** Allons à la foire, proposa Draco en interrompant ce qui semblait être un voyage au 7ème ciel.

**-** Mais j'ai des chapitres à corriger moi !

**- **Peu importe, répondit le blond en l'entraînant par le bras.

Et Harry gloussa comme une poulette amusée. Tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste, Draco détruisait le Flaireur d'un seul mouvement de la main. La dernière image envoyée fut celle de son sourire. Quelque chose au croisement du diable et du serial killer.

Sirius les vit sortir et appeler un taxi. Il paniqua comme une petite fille. Hermione ne l'avait pas prévenu que quelque chose se passait. Il enfourna sa bécane volante et la mit sur _« vol discret »_. Il était hors de question que ce taxi lui échappait.

Hermione paniqua comme un garçon qui ne retrouve plus sa chaussette gauche. Le flaireur n'émettait plus. Il avait toujours les dernières images en mémoire alors la sorcière fit quelques arabesques du bout de sa baguette et vit ce qui semblait être une situation très alarmante se profiler à l'horizon. Ginny déchirait quelques livres et serait occupée pendant un bon moment. Elle avait donc tout le temps d'aller faire un tour à Londres. Hermione transplana en un _« crac »_ assourdissant.

C'est entre Dinner Street et Mist Road que Sirius perdit le taxi.

C'est dans un magasin de jouets que Hermione atterrit. Elle apparut à côté d'un enfant de 5 ans qui pleurait parce que son père lui avait acheté un _« action guy »_ au lieu d'un _« motion man »_.

**- **Je t'aime, ânonnait Draco pendant que Harry le promenait à travers toute la foire.

Ils s'extasiaient sur toutes les couleurs. Les rires des enfants éclataient dans toutes les directions et Harry, qui n'avait pas vraiment passé une bonne semaine, se surprit à rire avec eux. C'est à ce moment là que Draco se mit à luter. Il essayait vainement de reprendre le contrôle de ce qui avait été jusqu'à présent son corps. Il savait que Harry était en grand danger en sa présence. Tant qu'il n'était pas totalement lui-même, il lui faudrait éviter tous les stands de tir. Surtout rester dans la foule.

**- **Viens, lui murmura Harry en l'entraînant dans une petite ruelle vide.

En entendant sa voix, Draco se sentit repartir. Et sans attendre, l'Autre plaqua Harry contre un mur et l'embrassa. Il se délectait du goût des lèvres de sa prochaine victime. La vengeance ? Un plat froid ? Lui se préparait à en avoir une des plus torride et chaude. Et tandis que Harry passait ses doigts entre les cheveux blonds platine, l'Autre sortit un cran d'arrêt. Il s'apprêtait à le lui enfoncer en plein cœur mais son geste se figea un instant. Draco essayait une fois encore de reprendre le dessus. _« Va te faire voir, gamin infernal ! »_

Le couteau finit par être dévier juste à temps. Il alla se planter plus bas dans le ventre de Harry qui, entre les lèvres de Draco, gémit d'amours et de douleurs mêlés. D'horreur, le blond se détacha vivement de lui. Il recula alors que l'écrivain glissait à terre comme un spaghetti ale dente. Il regarda ses mains pleines de sang. _« J'ai tué un ange,_ pensa-t-il affolé. » Et il s'enfonça au plus profond de lui-même, décidé à ne plus jamais sortir. L'Autre ria en voyant Harry tenter de crier. Mais la vie s'échappait déjà de lui.

Alors l'Autre prit une fiole qu'il avait dans sa poche et recueillit un peu de sang du Survivant. Puis il transplana.

Lorsque Hermione arriva sur les yeux, accompagnée de Sirius, Harry avait encore assez de vie en lui pour l'apercevoir à travers ses larmes.

* * *

**Note importante de l'auteur :** Alors? L'est mort où pas le 'tit narry à sa môman?

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Une partie de moi me dit de continuer, une autre en a vraiment marre et veut absolument continuer avec mes autres idées.

Ce chapitre sort un peu plus tôt parce que je ne serais sans doute pas capable de vous sortir un nouveau chapitre dans les 2 prochains mois. 2 mois, juste le temps qu'il me faut pour réfléchir à l'avenir de cette fiction.

Merci à : onarluca, tama, Silmaril666, Sahada (ben non… Il ne sait pas qu'il est sorcier mais… Si le dernier chapitre t'a laissé un goût amer, ce chapitre ci doit être immangeable ! mdr), Vif d'Or (dis moi ce que tu as pensé de ça…), history (merci ! J'en rougis de plaisir !), et aux lecteurs silencieux…


	9. Sèche tes larmes

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Ame sœur_ sèche tes larmes _parce que les âmes sœurs ne meurent jamais. (Placebo)_

_Il était debout dans le bureau du directeur. Du haut de ses 14 ans, tout avait l'air moins grand que d'habitude mais également plus hostile. Pourquoi l'avait-on convoqué ? Jérôme… Papa (il lui avait dit de s'habituer) n'avait quand même pas des problèmes ? _

_Harry ricana. Après tout, les problèmes, il jonglait avec depuis sa plus tendre enfance alors une boule de plus ou de moins, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il était déjà sur un ballon géant, menacé par les couteaux de son compagnon de spectacle. _

_Une porte qui claque le renvoya à la réalité. Dommage, l'imaginer en artiste de cirque avait quelque chose de poétique. Il regarda les personnes qui étaient entrées. Le directeur, suivi de près par une belle jeune femme aux jambes longues et fluettes comme un lampadaire. _

**_-_** _Harry, je te présente Juwel Anderson, annonça le directeur en s'asseyant à sa place. _

_Le jeune garçon regarda la femme. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Si elle portait le nom de son père, elle ne pouvait pas lui vouloir du mal. Il s'avança vers elle, doucement avec l'espoir d'entendre un mot de sa bouche, juste un petit « bonjour ». Mais la femme recula vivement. _

**_-_** _Elle est là pour annuler la demande d'adoption de son mari. _

_Les mots traversèrent l'air sans apparemment atterrir dans l'oreille de Harry qui continua à avancer. Juwel recula à nouveau avec un air de grand dégoût installé sur son visage. _

**_-_** _Harry ! s'écria le directeur pour le rappeler à l'ordre. _

_L'enfant se figea et le regarda. _

**_-_** _Madame Anderson n'est pas venu te parler, juste te voir. Elle voulait connaître le mal dont elle se débarrassait. _

_Le directeur souriait. _

**_-_** _Je suis bien contente d'éviter un gros furoncle qui pourrait venir parasiter mon couple, dit Juwel avec un détachement qui tenait de la science fiction. _

_Elle éclata de rire. Un très joli rire que Harry détesta tout de suite même s'il eut des difficultés. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aimer et c'était sans doute un son divin qui permettait à celle qui le possédait de séduire pas mal de monde. Mais pas le petit garçon qu'il était. Plus elle riait, plus il se sentait approcher sa température d'évaporation. Son sang bouillait déjà d'une haine si intense qu'il ne pu la contrôler. Quelque chose en lui voulait sortir. Il avait déjà ressenti ça à plusieurs fois. Il tenait bon et chacun de ses muscles se tendaient dans l'effort. Les tableaux présents dans la pièce se mirent à trembler et le lustre tanguait dangereusement. Le rire de Juwel n'en finissait pas. Alors une fenêtre se prisa. Puis une autre. Et les autres suivirent. Le lustre s'effondra sur le bureau du directeur – qui sursauta comme un toast trop cuit. _

**_-_** _Qu'est ce que tu fais encore, Potter ! cria-t-il. _

_Juwel cria en voyant les murs se fissurer telle une pâte feuilletée bien élaborée. _

**_-_** _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gosse ? demanda-t-elle. Un magicien ? _

_Elle le poussa sans voir l'armoire qui tombait derrière son dos. Elle lui sauva la vie et l'armoire écrasa ses jambes à la place. Quel malheur pour un mannequin promis à un vif succès. _

* * *

Il se sentit tomber dans un gouffre. Son cœur propulsa une décharge d'adrénaline dans tout son corps et il se réveilla.

La première pensée de Draco Malfoy fut _« Quel imbécile peut penser une seule seconde qu'il tombe alors qu'il est tranquillement installé dans son lit ?_ » Sa chambre était plongée dans un semi obscurité et on devinait qu'il faisait jour aux quelques rayons de soleil filtrés par les rideaux rouges. Draco ne bougea pas. Il était trop bien installé dans ce creux de son matelas. C'est vrai qu'en même temps… son lit à lui n'avait jamais été si moelleux. Et il n'avait pas de vases avec des fleurs. Et puis surtout, il avait horreur du rouge.

Il se leva, définitivement éveillé et reconnu ce qui avait été sa chambre d'enfant. Il ne pu empêcher quelques douloureux souvenirs refaire surface.

Il se revoyait, ce jour-là, ce jour maudit où sa mère était venue dans sa chambre alors qu'elle n'y entrait jamais. Il la sentait s'assoire et lui parler, lui expliquer qu'elle était malade, qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps et qu'elle allait bientôt partir,…

Que faisait-il au manoir ? Il n'avait pas dormi chez lui depuis… Oh ! Des lustres Pourquoi ? La journée d'hier lui semblait enveloppé dans du papier crépon vert. Vert ? Des yeux verts pleins de larmes… Ceux de Harry déchiré par la douleur. S'il existait une censure dans la tête de Draco, elle fut effective à l'instant même où il se souvint : un grand blanc s'installa dans ses cellules grises. Mais ce n'était que pour camoufler le plus long juron du monde qu'il se retint d'aller crier dans le couloir.

**-** Déjà debout ? dit une douce voix derrière son dos.

Il se retourna et vit Pansy s'avancer dans la pièce pour ouvrir le rideau.

**-** Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur qu'il ait eu raison.

**-** Qui « il » ? demanda Draco d'un ton aussi acide que du jus de citron vert.

La jeune femme soupira, sans le regarder, elle répondit :

**-** Tu-Sais-Très-Bien-Qui-Il. Il disait que tu avais été faible et que te manipuler avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il pensait que tu étais _« parti »_ pour de bon.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et une petite brise printanière vint rafraîchir la pièce.

**-** Mais en réalité, il était furieux, recommença-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Il n'a pas pu tuer Harry parce que tu l'en as empêché. Draco. Je suis tellement désolée…

**-** C'est moi qui suis désolé, ma petite Pansy.

L'ancienne serpentard sursauta quand il employa ce surnom. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus appelée comme cela.

**-** Qu'est-ce qui t'as réveillé ? le questionna-t-elle par pure curiosité. J'étais vraiment persuadée que tu ne réapparaîtrais plus jamais.

**-** J'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Une histoire d'orphelinat… Quelque chose qui ressemblait drôlement à ce que m'a dit Harry à propos de son enfance.

Pansy le regarda un instant. Qu'il était mignon dans son pyjama de soie ! Et qu'il avait l'air triste…

**-** Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? demanda-t-il en la tirant de sa rêverie.

Elle lui sourit et frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Un elfe de maison arriva poussant un chariot rempli à en déborder de victuaille en tout genre.

**-** A mon avis, tu dois avoir faim… Mange et nous parlerons après.

C'est précisément une douleur au niveau de son estomac qui tira Harry de son sommeil. L'un de ceux dont on se tire avec douleur parce qu'on s'en que rien ne va dans votre corps. Soit c'est parce que votre nez coule comme une fontaine par temps de pluie alors que l'une de vos narines est mystérieusement bouchée, soit c'est parce que vous avez mal au cœur. Dans le cas de Harry, son corps lui criait à tout rompre de ne pas bouger ou alors, très doucement.

Il n'entendait rien, à croire qu'il était sourd. Il se savait quelque part qui n'était pas sa chambre. Alors il ouvrit prudemment les yeux comme deux papillons particulièrement timides sortant de leur chrysalide. La chambre était blanche mais se trouvait être à l'opposée d'un hôpital. Le lit était grinçant et protesta vivement lorsque Harry se redressa tant bien que mal.

La douleur n'était pas insoutenable et assez diffuse. Seule sa tête semblait s'obstinée à rester en dessous de se marteau piqueur imaginaire près à la lui fendre en deux. C'était plutôt étrange pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire poignardé par un être blond particulièrement bizarroïde. En repensant à cet instant là, Harry laissa échapper un ricanement cynique. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi rire. Il offrait son cœur à quelqu'un et voilà que celui-ci essayé de vous le transpercer avec un cran d'arrêt. Certaines personnes devaient apprendre à faire attention aux cadeaux qu'on leur offre. Ses yeux laissèrent un immense torrent glacé se déverser sur ses joues. Il tremblait, effrayé par sa réaction, par une petite voix en lui qui hurlait de se laisser aller. Quelque chose réclamait le droit de sortir, de s'imposer dans la pièce comme un dieu omnipotent. Il ne l'écouta pas et concentra ses efforts sur une seule tâche : se calmer. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour se protéger d'une douleur qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Un oiseau au nom latin imprononçable qui s'amusait à faire son nid dans ses entrailles.

Les minutes passant, ses sanglots finirent par s'apaiser. Son souffle était malgré tout entrecoupé de hoquets incontrôlables. « _Par définition, le hoquet est incontrôlable, pensa Harry »_.

Sa gorge était sèche comme un château d'eau français en pleine période de canicule et ce fut une raison suffisante pour le sortir de son lit. Il portait un pyjama de soie blanche qui lui allait parfaitement mais il n'avait rien à ses pieds. Il se risqua à sortir ainsi, essayant de faire abstraction du sol dallé parsemé de petits cabochons noirs, froid comme une barquette de _« macadamia __nut_ _brittle_ _and_ _chocolate_ _chips cookies »_ de la marque Häagen-Dazs.

La porte de cette étrange salle blanche s'ouvrit sans effort et il se retrouva dans un hall majestueux qui lui coupa le souffle et du même coup, son hoquet. Plus il s'avançait, plus il était sûr de ne pas être dans un hôpital mais plutôt dans une sorte de jeu de rôle.

C'était bien ça ! Il était embarqué dans une aventure mythique dans lequel on lui avait fait croire au meurtre. On attendait de lui de déchiffrer des énigmes inimaginables et particulièrement biscornues. Sûrement, « on » allait être durement réprimandé par un écrivain hors de lui.

Harry soupira. La douleur devait le faire délirer pour qu'il imagine des scénarios aussi tordus qu'un film hollywoodien de seconde zone. Il décida que rester planter en plein milieu du couloir comme un corbeau noir empaillé n'apportait absolument rien de significatif dans sa quête d'une quelconque âme compatissante. Ces escaliers l'inspiraient…

Son bureau n'était plus son bureau. C'était un champ de bataille pour sorciers et sorcières en pleine crise de nerf. Sirius était Napoléon. Severus, Godefroy de Bouillon. Quant à Hermione, avec une moustache et un peu plus de muscles, elle aurait fait un parfait Alexandre le Grand. Et peut importait le fait qu'aucun de ces personnages ce soient rencontrés de leur vivant. Là, dans SON bureau, ils étaient prêts à se crêper le chignon comme de vraies mégères.

**- **Je savais que vous étiez incapable de vous concentrer une seconde sur votre travail. Même s'il s'agit de votre propre FILEUL vous ne pouvez vous empêché de faire le pitre ! hurla Severus Rogue à… euh Napoléon.

**-** Et tu étais où quand Harry se faisait poignardé, hein ? rétorqua celui-ci.

**- **Je donnais cours à une bande de gamins qui certes, n'ont pas de cicatrice sur le front mais qui on au moins la bonté d'être à Poudlard depuis leur onze ans. Et qui t'a permis de me tutoyer ?

Hermione – pardon -, Alexandre le Grand soupira avant de lâcher ce qui sembla être un instant sa dernière parole avant le cimetière :

**-** Je vous en pris calmez-vous !

Sirius lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

**-** Et qui est celle qui pensait que Draco Malfoy ne _« SAVAIT RIEN » _?

**-** Oh mais attends ! compléta Severus. Je ne sais pas son nom mais je sais au moins quelque chose : Elle s'est trompée !

**-** Il ne le savait PAS à ce moment-là, s'obstina Hermione.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se défendre beaucoup plus. Son mari entra en trombe dans la pièce, essoufflé comme une voiture de course dont le moteur a pris feu.

**-** Il… a…

Grande inspiration.

**-** … disparut.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore comme s'il possédait la science infuse. Et même si c'était un peu le cas, Albus ne pu que mesurer une fois de plus le pouvoir que ses paroles. Il pouvait _a)_ rassurer tout le monde d'un simple clin d'œil, _b)_ ne pas être rassurant du tout en parlant de _c)_ les 23 élèves restés à Poudlard à l'occasion de la fête de Pâques, ce qui entraînerait _d) _la ruée de tout le monde vers les couloirs dans l'espoir d'y trouver un Survivant en perdition. Ca semblait être un bon programme pour que chacun des chefs de guerre présent dans la pièce déguerpisse en sonnant la retraite. Alors comme Albus Dumbledore était quelqu'un de malin, il fit exactement ce que venait de lui dicter sa raison.

Il entendit du bruit (une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme). Des pas. On s'approchait ! Voilà qui risquait de le compromettre facilement. Il pouvait toujours essayé de parler aux personnes qui semblaient s'avancer mais le couloir étroit qui se trouvait à sa gauche avec l'option sombre et sécurisé le séduisait. En plus c'était une bonne affaire alors il y plongea rapidement et se colla au mur.

**-** Cet énervant cette interdiction de s'approcher de l'infirmerie sans y être conduit par un professeur, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda une voix d'homme un peu nasillarde.

**-** Qu'est ce que Dumbledore cache,… encore ? ajouta une fille. Il n'en pas assez de jouer les mystificateurs ?

L' « infirmerie » était sans aucun doute l'endroit où il s'était réveillé et tout portait à croire que « Dumbledore » l'avait amené ici. Même s'il retrouvait peu à peu les pièces du puzzle, le reconstituer semblait plus difficile. Surtout avec ce mal de tête.

Harry retint sa respiration lorsqu'il vit deux ombres silencieuses passer à sa hauteur. Les deux personnes continuèrent à s'avancer silencieusement jusqu'au bout du couloir où elles se séparèrent :

**-** Tu ne viens pas manger ? fit la fille.

Il n'entendit pas pourquoi le nasillard n'avait pas faim car il fut prit d'un vertige sensationnel. Heureusement qu'il était appuyé au mur. Doucement, l'écrivain glissa pour se retrouver assis sur le sol dur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains : il y était allé trop fort. Vu le nombre de portrait qui lui avait dit bonjour sur son chemin, il était évident qu'il était devenu fou. En tout, 5 princesses lui avaient demandé l'heure, 3 s'étaient plaintes d'être ignorée, une douzaine de vieux messieurs l'avaient insultés sous prétextes qu'il troublait leur sommeil et il s'en était fallut de peu qu'il discute du temps avec une inca.

Son corps le tiraillait comme s'il était couché sur une machine de torture. Peut-être allait-il se réveiller et découvrir qu'il mesurait 5 centimètres de plus qu'avant ? Malgré la douleur, Harry se releva. Il sentit son sang tanguer comme les vagues qui longent le Cap de Bonne Espérance mais rester plus de 5 minutes sur place dans un milieu hostile était – c'est bien connu – plus dangereux que de faire face à 10 boas constrictors, 50 araignées venimeuses et 41 chèvres sans lait.

Mais à peine était-il debout et sûr de sa dernière pensée, qu'une main froide le saisit par le poignet. Harry retint de justesse un cri d'horreur. Il se retourna pour découvrir le visage de son assaillant. Un homme proche de la cinquantaine, le regard noir, le nez crochu et, chose inquiétante, une longue robe noire touchant terre.

« _Un travelo ?_ ne pu s'empêcher de penser l'écrivain. » Il se rendit compte que le fait de ne l'avoir _que_ penser lui sauverait peut-être la vie.

**-** Alors ? demanda Pansy.

Draco Malfoy venait tout juste de laisser tomber sa fourchette. Il essuya sa bouche avec autant de snobisme que lui avait apprit sa mère et regarda sa petite Pansy Parkinson avec un air interrogateur.

**-** Alors quoi ?

Il avait haussé un sourcil et celui-ci formait maintenant un espèce de _« v »_ à l'envers, une sorte de lettre grecque. Elle détestait ça. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être une casserole et qu'il regardait ses pâtes cramer douloureusement.

**-** Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Draco Malfoy n'était pas du genre à se laisser démoraliser. Mais il était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait de sérieuses difficultés à ne pas rompre un des nombreux câbles qui retenait sa raison. Il contenait son corps, irrésistiblement attiré par une solution simple et tranchante : la fenêtre et la pratique sportive de la chute libre… sans parachute forcément.

- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas… soupira-t-il.

Un elfe de maison vint reprendre son assiette vide et débarrassa le plancher fissa.

- Lucius m'a demandé de te conduire à lui dès que tu seras réveillé. Il avait l'air d'être sûr que tu n'étais pas _« mort »_.

C'est dans cette région là que sont enregistrés les plus grandes vagues du monde, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Imaginez-vous être dans un bateau et voir se dresser devant vous une lame de la hauteur d'un immeuble…

Chapitre un peu court, je sais…

J'ai finis mes exams depuis un bout de temps et je me disais qu'il était temps de me remettre à mes fics. En tout cas, je vous remercie vivement pour vos messages d'encouragement, beaucoup plus nombreux que pour les 3 derniers chapitres.

Je viens de bouleverser complètement les plans que j'avais faits pour cette fic. Mais bon, je vais m'en tirer ! Peut-être qu'elle sera un peu plus longue, c'est tout ! Enfin j'espère que ça va tenir la route…. OO

**Gros bisous à** : **alinemcb54**, **verre emeraude** (ben l'est pas mort ! ), **Silmaril666** (C'est vrai que parfois je me demande où je vais chercher ces comparaison. Chuis vraiment ondulée de la toiture), **Flore Jade**, **Onarluca** (si tu lis ces lignes, tu as survécue !), **lucy-hp** (Je la finirais ces vacances avant la sortie du tome 6 en français, promis !), **Vif d'or** (Ben, j'ai du mal à conclure donc on verra pour le happy end ! ), **jadeee** (L'est pas mort alors je crois que tu peux arrêter les mences, lol), **Amaryllis54**


	10. Pansy fait son show

**Note importante :** pas de spoiler du tome 6 et j'ai modifié le chap9.

Chapitre 10 : Pansy fait son show

Elise ouvrit la porte. Elle trouva les deux derniers déménageurs s'afférant à quelques cartons isolés.

- Voilà ! s'exclama un des gros durs. Il n'y a plus rien à prendre ici.

Elle regarda son tatouage à l'épaule et elle s'adressa à celui-ci comme s'il s'agissait de son vrai interlocuteur. Ca faisait du bien de s'adresser à un cœur rouge vif sur lequel était gravé _« moman »_ dans une couleur à mi chemin entre l'orange et le jaune.

- Il ne m'a rien laissé ?

Elle espéra de tout son être avoir camouflé assez bien ses sanglots. Elle pensa un moment à ajouter quelque chose dans le genre _« Oh en fait c'est pour sa mère, je lui ai promis de passer » _mais si elle ajoutait un seul mot, l'entièreté de l'eau contenue dans son corps allait finir sur le parquet.

- Il n'y a que cette note, dit le déménageur en lui fourrant un papier froissé entre les mains.

Elise attendit qu'ils soient sortis pour le lire :

_« Mardi, 11 heures, gare de King's Cross. Ne parlez de ça à personne. H Granger. »_

Elle le savait : cette salope l'avait kidnappé ! Il fallait prévenir la police ! Le service de contre espionnage ! Par-dessus tout : il fallait alerter l'opinion publique qu'une dangereuse psychopathe se baladait dans la nature avec un écrivain asservi en laisse !

Elise était trop captivée par les différents scénarios catastrophe qui se bousculaient dans sa tête pour remarquer ce curieux hibou qui faisait son chemin vers le nord, un petit parchemin attaché à sa serre gauche.

Ce pauvre vieux duc en avait vu dans sa vie ! Il était l'un des animaux les plus choyé de Poudlard. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on est célèbre. Duc Dany – c'était son nom – avait participé à la guerre contre Grindelwald ou plutôt à sa fin. C'était lui qui avait envoyé le premier message de paix au directeur de la Gazette des sorciers. Il se souvenait encore du plaisir avec lequel Albus Dumbeldore l'avait envoyé. Voilà un nom qu'il retiendrait ! Celui de cette espèce d'énergumène à tatouage en cœur ne valait rien à côté.

Il s'engouffra avec nonchalance dans le bureau du vieux sorcier, tendit sa patte méthodiquement et se délecta du _« miam hibou spécial troisième âge »_ que lui servit son maître.

- Je vois que le message a été délivré miss Granger, annonça Albus avec un grand sourire (assez lumineux en tout cas, pour faire fondre toutes la glace de l'Antarctique).

- Vous n'avez pas attendu pour foutre le bordel à ce que je vois, murmura le… enfin la chose _(na : pas taper fan de Severus !)_… l'homme.

Harry avait le souffle coupé par l'adrénaline. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, qu'on le sauve ! C'est normalement à ce moment là que l'héroïne vient sauver le héros dans les films, non ? Il se sentait près à crier comme une demoiselle en détresse juste pour le salut.

- Et toi tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour le maltraiter, snivellus.

Cette phrase n'avait aucun sens. Pas le moindre. Mais cet homme (de la nature de celui-ci, il en était sûr) aurait pu dire _« J'ai des petits pois dans mes chaussures »_, l'effet aurait été le même : Harry se sentit sauvé.

- Se balader en pyjama dans les couloirs de l'école est un motif de renvoi, Black.

Enfin, à moitié sauvé. _« Renvoi »_ ? Harry priait de tout son être pour que ce ne soit pas une procédure qui ferait de lui un cadavre, autrement dit, un meurtre.

Mais son esprit n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses élucubrations. Une voix fantomatique le fit sursauter et son cœur manqua un battement pour… .

_Pottyyyyyyy_ _dans les parages_

_Severus Snape le met dans une cage_

- La ferme Peeves ! cria le dénommé Black.

_Severus Black le malfaiteur passe_

_Mais la clé n'est pas là ! C'est l'impasse._

La forme fluorescente qui s'agitait dans les aires comme du gaz fit un pied de nez à Harry avant de disparaître dans un mur. Le regard du pauvre écrivain resta collé à cette vision et il ne vit pas Black sortir un petit bout de boit menaçant de sa poche.

- Je te préviens, Snivellus ! tonna-t-il.

- Surprends- moi, le défia Severus.

Black leva sa baguette mais fut interrompu par une forme féminine qui se mit entre lui et sa cible.

- Vous êtes fou ou quoi ! hurla Hermione. Professeur Rogue lâchez-le tout de suite !

Harry sentit la prise de l'homme se détacher. _« Quel soulagement ! » _

- Merci de l'avoir rappelé à l'ordre Hermione, fit Sirius.

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard désapprobateur avant de se retourner vers son ami :

- Tout va bien, Harry ?

Il la dévisagea. Elle semblait à l'aise ici. Des gens sortaient des battons pour se défendre, des revenants sortaient des murs, les peintures parlaient et tout allait bien pour elle ?

- J'aimerais savoir à quoi tout cela rime ! dit-il d'un ton acide.

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec un jeu de rôle, ni avec un rêve ! C'était bien pire : _la réalité_. Sans crier gare, son cœur fit un vol plané – la réalité est dure à affronter comme le dirait son médecin - et l'entièreté du contenu de son estomac se retrouva par terre. Non pas qu'il y avait grand-chose dedans.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, dit Hermione en le prenant par le bras. Sirius, voulez-vous bien vous occuper de lui ?

Le prénommé Sirius prit la relève de la jeune fille et entraîna un Harry trop déboussolé pour protester. Au bout du couloir, il s'adressa à un tableau.

- Vigor Mortis, dit-il a une belle jeune femme, couchée dans un décors de jardin.

Elle lui fit un sourire et le tableau se déplaça pour le laisser entrer, Harry sur ses talons. Silencieux jusque là, celui-ci laissa échapper un « waw ! » admiratif. La pièce qu'il venait de pénétrer dépassait de loin tous les modèles de décoration qu'il avait vu dans les magasines IKEA. La pièce était délicieusement éclairée par un lustre dont les diamants jetaient des étincelles sur les murs rouges et ors. Il n'y avait aucun tableau mais une bibliothèque occupait un mur entier. Le feu de la cheminée n'était pas allumé mais Harry se dit qu'il ne devait pas y avoir endroit plus agréable une nuit d'hivers.

Sirius le tira de sa rêverie en posant une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se dégagea vivement, méfiant comme un poisson rouge poursuivit par un filet.

- Vous… Tu veux t'asseoir ? lui proposa le sorcier.

Harry suivit son conseil. Plus parce que ses jambes le faisaient souffrir que parce qu'il se sentait en confiance. Sirius s'installa en face de lui. Ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Il regardait le sol dans l'espoir de trouver l'inspiration pour commencer. Que devait-il dire en premier ? Qu'il était son parrain ? Que ses parents l'avaient aimé au point d'en mourir ? Ou qu'un fou dangereux était à ses trousses ?

- Ben voilà, murmura-t-il finalement… tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions…

Seule la première phrase fut difficile à prononcer. Le reste sortit plus facilement.

_« Je savais que j'aurais du prévenir la police ! cria Elise intérieurement. »_ Hermione avait une demi-heure de retard. Assise sur un banc, elle ruminait en silence. Elle mâchait si hargneusement son chewing-gum que dans peu de temps, elle allait donner du lait. Des bruits de pas la firent lever la tête.

- Désolée du retard, dit Hermione, essoufflée. Mais j'ai eu du mal à persuader Harry de venir.

En effet, Harry était là. Il la regardait timidement, un sac en plastique en main.

- Oh non ! Tu viens me dire que tu te maries et que tu ne veux pas de moi au mariage.

L'écrivain secoua la tête.

- Mais non ! Arrête de te faire des idées. Je viens juste te dire que je dois partir un moment et qu'on se verra moins souvent.

Il la pris par la main et l'entraîna à l'ombre d'un pilier. Hermione capta le message et resta comme une poire, à sécher au soleil.

Harry mit le sachet en plastique dans les mains d'Elise.

- C'est la fin de mon dernier roman, expliqua-t-il sous ses regards interrogateurs.

Il ne la laissa pas ouvrir la bouche.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant ce qui se passe. Mais je te promets qu'on se reverra. Dis à Craig que je lui donnerais de mes nouvelles.

Elle allait protester mais il la rattrapa de nouveau :

- Pour le titre, tu n'as qu'à trouver toi-même. C'est à ça que ça sert une éditrice, non ?

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils retournèrent auprès de Hermione.

- Nous pouvons y aller ? demanda celle-ci sans faire attention au regard chargé de poisons que lui faisait Elise. Alors une dernière chose, dit-elle : Harry est parti prendre une année sabbatique et vous ne savez pas où. Est-ce clair ?

Elise acquiesça en ravalant sa fierté. Très amère, la pilule.

- Alors c'est bon.

Elise serra Harry une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de disparaître dans un mur entre les plateformes 9 et 10. Ses yeux étaient trop remplis de larmes pour remarquer cette curiosité.

- Tu veux t'enfuir d'ici. C'est bien ce que j'ai compris ?

Pansy regardait Draco comme si un hibou venait d'emporter sa tête.

- Tu semble oublier que le château est constamment sous contrôle de ce qui est dans la cave.

Draco eu un petit frisson en pensant au chaudron qui bouillonnait dans les humides sous-sols du manoir Malfoy.

- C'est ça ou le suicide, j'ai choisi, rétorqua-t-il.

Pansy grommela un truc du genre _« C'est pareil pôôôvre idiot ! »_ Elle réfléchit un instant. Le seul moyen d'empêcher Lucius d'être tout le temps sur le dos de Draco était de dévier son attention sur quelque chose d'autre et de trouver un balai en état de marche. Elle sourit.

- Je crois que j'ai un plan.

_(Intermède : le temps que je trouve un plan, je vous mets sur musique d'ascenseur. Ah ! Voilà !)_

Ce soir là, Draco ne se montra pas au dîner. Il était pourtant bien rétabli mais le plan de Pansy exigeait la plus grande prudence et surtout beaucoup d'intimité à table. Elle s'habilla fort élégamment, attentive au moindre détail, prête à sauter sur chaque mèche de travers. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger, les elfes de maison terminaient de mettre la table. Elle s'approcha de l'une d'elle.

- Twilis, commença-t-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai besoins que tu verses ça dans la soupe de Mr. Malfoy ce soir.

Elle glissa un petit flacon entre les doigts de l'elfe qui fit un bruit offusqué.

- Twilis ne veut pas avoir de problème madame. Twilis bon elfe. Twilis ne peut pas mettre des choses interdites dans la soupe de Mr. Potter, madame.

- Du calme, la rassura Pansy qui s'attendait à cette réaction. C'est juste un petit filtre pour qu'il soit disposé à me recevoir dans ses appartements ce soir. Tu as compris ?

L'elfe secoua la tête.

- Tu vois Twilis, Mr. Malfoy a eu quelques problèmes ces derniers soirs pour me satisfaire, insinua-t-elle. Et je veux juste l'aider.

Un petit clin d'œil suffit à convaincre totalement l'elfe. En réalité, le flacon contenait une potion puissante, sensé empêcher Voldemort de communiquer à distance avec Lucius, le temps du soirée. _« Sensé »_ voulait tout simplement dire que Draco n'était pas sûr que ça marche.

Ce fut donc au moment de la soupe que Pansy commença son cinéma. Autour d'une petite table ronde. Des bougies lançaient des petites étoiles dans le creux de ses yeux.

- Il fait chaud ici vous ne trouvez pas ?

Et elle dégrafa un bouton de sa robe. Lucius plongea immédiatement son regard dans son décolleté. Elle sourit mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrée.

- Draco n'est vraiment qu'un pleurnichard. Depuis qu'il est revenu à lui, il ne fait que pleurer sur mes genoux des heures entières. J'ai pourtant besoin… (Elle se rapprocha de lui, tout doucement.) … d'un homme fort.

Lucius se mordit les lèvres.

Le manège de Pansy dura tout le dîner. A chacun de ses mots et de ses gestes, l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle tremblait. Pendant ce temps, Draco parcourait le château, à la recherche d'un balai qui marche. Les appartements de son père le retinrent un instant tant ils étaient protégés mais il en vint à bout.

Il trouva un balai convenable, un peu rouillé mais parfait pour un vol longue distance. Il lui suffisait de le réparer et d'y installer quelques sorts pour passer inaperçu. Le temps que ça prendrait ? Plus que ce que Pansy pouvait lui donner si elle comptait rester vierge.

En effet, la jeune fille commençait à perdre patience. La prochaine étape pour garder Lucius captivé allait être le strip-tease. Le signal convenu pour arrêter les hostilités était des étincelles vertes mais par la fenêtre, Pansy n'avait encore rien vu de tel.

- Et si nous passions dans vos appartements pour continuer cette magnifique soirée, fit elle avec un sourire bancal sur les lèvres.

Malfoy lui offrit son bras en se levant et elle l'accepta très poliment. Elle fit son possible pour ralentir leur trajet, même si le château était assez long pour les occuper quelques minutes. Seulement, n'ayant aucune idée d'où se trouvait Draco, elle proposa à Lucius une ballade dans les jardins.

- Je regrette, la vue des fleurs que ma femme a plantées il y a tant d'années me donne la chaire de poule, dit Lucius.

A ce moment là, elle faillit lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il y avait des victimes qui faisaient tout pour ne pas se faire prendre même sans savoir le fond du complot.

C'est au détour d'un couloir que le drame survint : Draco ayant finit de réparer l'unique balai du château se tenait sur le balcon de sa chambre, visible depuis un couloir externe du manoir.

Pansy laissa échappé un juron et Lucius se précipita sur la porte qui menait à la chambre de son fils.

- Imbécile ! hurla-t-il. Sois maudi, fils ingrat ! Je cracherais sur ta tombe. Tu peux être sûr que tu ne reverras jamais ces lieux.

La jeune femme était figée de peur. La porte craquait dangereusement sous les coups du père de Draco et celui-ci n'était pas encore dans les airs. Son balai semblait avoir du mal à s'élancer.

Quand le jeune homme réussit enfin à faire quelques mètres dans le vide. Pansy soupira, rassurée. Comme une étoile, il s'élançait vers la liberté, vers son amour et des étincelles rouges accompagnèrent son premier sprint.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que je n'abandonne pas. La mauvaise c'est que j'ai paumé le plan de la fic. J'ai modifié le 9ème chapitre. Avec cette « guerre des grands », j'avais assez de matière pour une dizaine de chapitres encore et je ne me sentais pas la force. Encore une chose : désolée pour la qualité médiocre de ce 10ème opus.


	11. Juste un au revoir

**Note :** Voici le dernier chapitre ! L'écrire fut vraiment un événement pour moi. Mes excuses pour le retard, dans l'ordre : école, examens, paresse des vacances, crash de l'ordi, rhinite allergique, honte d'affronter mon retard,… Remarquez que plus j'en avais honte, plus il devenait grand.

Chapitre 11 : Juste un au revoir

Minuit et vingt-trois minutes. Le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pourtant jamais semblé plus vivant.

- Il plante un couteau dans sa poitrine et il croit que venir avec des excuses plein la bouche suffira ? hurlait Sirius tandis que Hermione essayait par tous les moyens de le calmer.

- Il arrive avec des informations importantes, dit Rogue avec un calme olympien. Je serais d'avis de l'écouter.

La moitié du personnel professoral se criait dessus sans que Dumbledore ne lève le petit doigt. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs de l'école s'étaient lancés dans la course et l'étendue de leur vocabulaire familier surprenait tout le monde.

Le principal intéressé de la conversation se tenait à l'écart, bien que ce soit assez difficile. Dumbledore fit un petit signe à Hermione qui compris le message et le traîna dans le hall.

Draco Malfoy avait le regard d'un halluciné. Ses habits étaient couverts de boues dues à un atterrissage en balai quelque peu raté. Le voyage avait ébouriffé ses cheveux blonds. Hermione le prit par la manche et ils firent leur chemin à travers les couloirs.

- Je ne pensais pas revenir de si tôt ici, fit soudainement la voix de Draco.

Elle était roque comme s'il avait chanté toute la nuit. Hermione ne répondit rien mais lâcha sa manche, le sentant désormais capable de marcher par lui-même.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Dans une chambre où tu pourras enlever ces habits, te laver et tout m'expliquer.

- J'ai déjà tout raconté à Dumbledore et tu m'as entendu.

Hermione s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face, l'air menaçant.

- Tu lui as dit que ton père s'occupait de Voldemort et l'avait sans doute ramené à la vie à l'heure qu'il est, tu lui as donné la liste des gens enclin à les rejoindre,… Tu as tout dit sauf pourquoi tu étais revenu.

Elle reprit sa route et Draco, qui ne savait quoi ajouter, la suivit.

Une fois changé et les idées remises en place, Draco s'installa dans le salon personnel que comprenait sa chambre. Hermione s'était assise devant la cheminée et regardait le feu fixement. Draco toussa un peu pour signaler sa présence et elle sursauta.

- J'ai demandé à une Elfe de t'apporter quelque chose en lui montrant un plateau repas.

Le blond remarqua qu'il avait effectivement l'estomac dans les talons. Il se jeta presque sur les sandwichs et le verre d'eau qu'on lui avait réservé. Pendant un instant, il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Hermione Granger pouvait être assez impressionnante quand elle commençait à…

- Ca me rappelle un souvenir de Poudlard,… Le jour où j'ai transformé ton jus de crapaud en sève de rose en plein de cours de potion.

Hermione grogna en repensant à cette super explosion.

- Tu me l'as bien rendu. J'ai du me balader la peau toute bleue pendant une semaine. Je ne vois toujours pas comment tu as fait.

- Où veux-tu en venir Malfoy ?

Draco essaya de lui faire un sourire mais le résultat fut plus une grimace affreuse.

- J'ai fait pas mal d'erreur pendant ma jeunesse, Granger. Mais je me suis surpris plus d'une fois après Poudlard, à me demander ce qui se serait passé si nous avions été amis.

Hermione ne parut pas le moins du monde troublée.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Parce que je veux voir Harry.

La sorcière laissa échappé un rire sarcastique.

- Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ?

Draco lui fit un grand sourire.

- Parce que tu as sans doute mis du Veritaserum dans mon eau.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Tricheur ! lâcha Hermione.

Mais elle savait bien que Draco Malfoy n'était pas en condition pour en détourner les effets.

* * *

L'instant d'après, elle amenait Draco vers la chambre de Harry. Elle avait mûrement réfléchit aux conséquences. Il n'y avait absolument aucun danger. Elle le croyait sur toute la ligne. Il ne pouvait avoir quitté son père que pour cette raison. Et puis le Veritaserum…

_« Je sens que je vais regretter tout ça, pensa-t-elle en arrivant devant la porte de Harry. » _

- Tu sais,… dit-elle. Il dort sûrement donc…

Mais le regard que lui lança le blond la fit taire. Elle donna le mot de passe au tableau qui gardait l'entrée et rentra, Draco sur les talons. La pièce était éclairée par quelques bougies et le feu était éteint. Harry dormait, doucement, à moitié couché sur un fauteuil.

Draco s'approcha et Hermione se sentit soudainement de trop. Elle recula et fit mine de s'intéresser aux bouquins qui reposaient sur la bibliothèque.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement troublé par la respiration de Harry. Draco la sentait vibrer dans son corps comme de la musique. Comment avait-il pu lever la main sur lui ? Harry fit un mouvement pour changer de position et le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et s'il le réveillait ? Que se passerait-il ? Il l'avait fait souffrir assez comme ça, il était peut-être inutile de croire encore à l'impossible.

Bon sang ! Il ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à venir. Et maintenant qu'il était là ? Il se sentait comme un fou qui profanait un lieu sacré. Harry ne voulait plus lui parler. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il espérait toujours un miracle ou la simple faveur de pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

Draco approcha sa main et sentit un frisson lui parcourir alors qu'il touchait la joue de Harry… pour la dernière fois.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-il.

Au son de sa voix, l'écrivain soupira et commença à s'étirer. Paniqué, Draco recula vivement, incapable de penser normalement. Hermione avait le compte à rebours dans sa tête : le temps qu'il restait avant la tempête intersidéral. _« 5,… 4,… 3,… »_

Harry papillonna des yeux et son regard se posa sur Draco. Sa bouche fit un _« Oh »_ de surprise sans qu'un seul son ne la traverse.

_« 2,… 1,… »_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria Harry.

Et les yeux de Draco se fixèrent sur le sol.

- Il fallait que je te voie.

Mais l'écrivain était trop paniqué pour entendre son explication. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Draco, il avait faillit en mourir. Son esprit repassait jusqu'au moindre détail, cette affreuse nuit où son monde avait basculer. Les yeux de Draco, cette douleur et aucun moyen de comprendre.

- Va t'en Draco, dit doucement Hermione…

- Non ! Qu'il ne s'en aille pas ! hurla Harry. Que j'aie la satisfaction de l'écharper.

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon. Le visage de Draco était si blanc qu'on pouvait voir à travers.

- Ecoute moi… tenta-t-il.

- TU vas m'écouter l'interrompit Harry. Si tu ne sors pas d'ici tout de suite, je te tue et crois-moi j'apprends vite.

Il pointait sa baguette en direction de Draco et semblait résolu à s'en servir, excepté…

- Tu l'as tient à l'envers… remarqua le blond.

- Pose cette baguette Harry, intervint Hermione d'un ton péremptoire.

Le regard du brun alla de la jeune sorcière au blond. Il baissa sa baguette sans pour autant la poser. Son front ruisselait de sueur.

- J'ai fait une erreur, commença Draco. J'ai cru.

Mais il s'arrêta.

- Je vais partir mais il faut que tu saches…

Le regard noir que lui jetait Harry n'était pas d'un grand secours.

- Je t'aime et je regrette sincèrement ce qui est arrivé.

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots que la porte s'ouvrait sur Severus Rogue. Un seul panoramique sur la salle lui permit de comprendre.

- Vous ne vous mêlez jamais de ce qui vous regarde Granger ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme. Dehors tout le monde ! Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler.

Hermione et Draco quittèrent la pièce. Le blond tenta de rencontrer les yeux de Harry avant de partir mais celui-ci lui tournait le dos.

Il ne resta plus que Rogue et Harry.

- Vous m'énervez, Potter.

- Mon nom est Anderson, grogna le jeune homme.

- Peu importe le nom que l'on doit vous donner, cira Rogue. Vous restez le fils de votre père : aveugle et sournois.

Le visage de Harry vira au rouge.

- Que vous ayez peu d'intérêt pour vos origines, passe encore… Mais que vous fermiez les yeux aussi bêtement…

Le brun fut pris de curiosité. Que ne savait-il pas de si important ? Rogue ne se fit pas prié :

- La nuit où Draco Malfoy vous a attaqué, il avait été forcé de boire une potion. Vous rigolez lorsque je vous explique comment faire une décoction qui teint les cheveux, Potter mais vous pouvez me croire il n'y a rien de drôle dans celle qu'il a bu.

Rogue ralluma d'un geste le feu dans la cheminée et continua :

- Une fois ingérée, elle oblige la victime à faire tout ce que son créateur veut. Il n'y aucun moyen d'échapper à son contrôle, c'est…

Il soupira.

- … l'une des plus horrible potion que je connaisse.

Rogue prit la sortie mais avant de disparaître pour de bon il ajouta :

- Draco Malfoy avait pour ordre de vous tuer ce jour-là, Potter. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

La porte se referma sur le professeur de potion qui laissa Harry seul face à ses pensées.

* * *

Le lendemain, le jeune homme se réveilla avec un curieux goût dans la bouche. Celui de la tristesse mêlée aux regrets. Son corps s'habilla, mangea, se prépara pour les cours qu'il passait avec Rogue, sans que son esprit ne daigne intervenir.

L'idée que Draco lui ait sauvé la vie l'avait retourné. Il avait passé une nuit agitée à se demander où était la vérité. Lui qui était sûr de détester tout ce qui avait attrait au blond, (jusqu'au thé),… Lui qui était si certain de ne plus jamais le voir aurait tout donner pour le voir apparaître soudainement, l'enlacer fortement dans les bras et lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Et pourtant,…

Et pourtant,…

Harry se retrouva de nouveau devant lui, hier soir. Draco qui lui disait _« je t'aime »_ et lui aurait tout donner pour répondre _« moi aussi »_.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Sirius.

- Quoi de neuf ? lança le sorcier d'un air faussement désinvolte.

- Je dois voir Draco, où est-il ?

Sirius s'arrêta nette, essayant de comprendre.

- Il, euh… Il part, répondit-il finalement.

Harry n'en croyait ses oreilles.

- Comment ?

- Il part en mission pour Dumbledore. Quelque par en Europe. Il accepte de travailler pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Son train est sur le point de partir.

Harry se leva et traversa la pièce en triple vitesse.

- Une minute ! cira Sirius. Le château est plein d'étudiant ! Tu ne vas pas… ?

Mais c'était inutile, Harry s'était élancé vers le couloir et courrait maintenant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il rencontra un groupe d'élèves lorsqu'il atteignit le hall. Trois jeunes filles le regardèrent passer comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau fantôme qui venait d'emménager.

Une fois dehors il s'aperçut de l'absurdité de son geste. Même s'il avait déjà pris le Poudlard Express auparavant, il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la gare. _« Mince, mince, MINCE ! hurlait-il dans ses pensées. »_ Pourquoi avait-il tant tardé ?

- On va quelque part ?

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels. Sirius se tenait là, sur un balai, le regardant avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il se mit à sa hauteur.

- Vas-y ! Grimpe !

Ce fut les plus inconfortable voyage de toute sa vie. Et il parut être le plus long également. Le balai de Sirius fonçait à toute allure mais ça ne semblait pas être assez. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry sauta sur le quai, encombré par des dizaines de sorciers.

- Deux minutes avant le départ ! cria une voix et Harry sentit une vague de panique lui parcourir le dos.

Il se fraya un passage jusqu'au bord du quai, regardant par chaque fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Draco mais sans succès. Le train partait à neuf heures précise.

_« Une minute… »_

Harry continua a scanner la foule à la recherche du visage de Draco mais rien n'y fit. Inexorablement, l'heure approchait et le train siffla, commençant doucement à s'avancer. La vapeur s'élevait dans les airs.

Lorsqu'il le vit. Juste au moment où Draco levait les yeux. Le blond se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre du compartiment où il se trouvait. Il cria quelque chose mais ses mots furent noyés par les sifflements du train.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Poudlard Express était parti et les sorciers se dispersèrent.

Harry resta un instant debout, immobile, n'osant revenir vers Sirius. Une partie de lui espérait toujours un miracle… Sous la forme d'un hibou qui traversa le ciel et vint se poser sur son épaule. Le hibou présenta sa patte et Harry prit le message.

_« A bientôt, _lut-il. _» _Et il comprit que ce n'était juste qu'un au revoir.

euh,... FIN. Ouiii! C'est la fin! Les oeufs pourris sont sur votre droite en sortant...

**Note :** Je tiens à remercier tous les revieweurs car vraiment, si j'avais pas eu autant de réactions, j'aurais sans doute depuis longtemps abandonné.


End file.
